Life after the war
by luvlea
Summary: Harry and Ginny r goin 2 get married this is the main start of the story, but Ron and hermione are together then break up but there is a twist do they ever get back 2gether. might be children involed. also changed hp bday for the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hei I hope you enjoy my story. It's in the process of being edited but it hopefully won't be long. I just want to say a big fat thank you to starry sky 44 who has given up her spare time to help me. She has helped me loads, thanks again. Also if you haven't read her stories please do they're totally great. **

Chapter 1

"Ginny? Ginny, where are you?" Ginny sat up from her bed, wondering who it could be; the voice was coming from a close distance.

"Ginny, Ginny," the voice called again. This time the voice was closer and Ginny knew whose voice it was: it was Harry's!

She jumped up from the bed and ran down the stairs to be greeted by Harry. Harry was covered in blood, scratches, and dirt, but she didn't get a chance to say anything; Harry ran towards her and threw his arms around her.

"WE WON, WE WON, I can't believe it! And it's all thanks to you. I couldn't have gone through all this without you, Ginny. I love you so much," Harry said while trying to stay upright; he was obviously in emissive pain.

"I love you, too," came the words Harry had been waiting for, "but sit down…"

"Don't worry about that, we have to celebrate! I defeated Voldemort!"

"Harry, calm down for just one minute. Once I've cleaned you up, I want to know everything!" Ginny almost sounded as any mother would have. It gave Harry a warm and happy feeling inside.

Once Harry had been cleaned in the most sensual way he had even known, he felt so relaxed, and he thought, _Ginny is the one. I have to ask her, but I can't; what would her brothers do to me? I'd be shipped off to another country and have my wand snapped! _All these thoughts were going through his head_. Even if her brothers accepted it, it would be so weird. They didn't seem to mind when we were dating, but perhaps marriage would a little bit too much for them to handle too soon, considering me and Ginny hadn't seen each other properly for 6 months. But surely they can see that we love each other._ Then he thought to himself, _what would she say?_

_I've just got to do this, _he thought determinedly. _This is why I got the ring and asked Ron and Hermione to come back in an hour! _

"Ginny, I have something I have to ask you."

"Ok, now you're sounding all serious. Are you ok?"

With that Harry bent down on one knee. "Ginny, you are the love of my life. You are the only one I want. Would you do me the greatest pleasure in becoming my wife?"

Ginny was totally shocked. It took her a few seconds to get the words to make sense in her head, but then she managed to shout, "YES, YES, YES!" She bounced across the room shouting "I love you, Harry Potter!"

With that Harry produced a white gold, diamond and pale pink sapphire engagement ring and slid it onto Ginny's finger. Ginny was in total shock but grabbed Harry and hugged him tightly saying, "I love you so much! I... I… I have to tell Ron, Hermione, and mum; oh, I mean everyone!"

Harry just laughed even though he was nervous about what her family would say.

Moments later there were two pops. Ron and Hermione strolled through the door and were greeted by Ginny bouncing up and down like a maniac.

"I'm getting married, me and Harry are getting married! Can you believe it?"

Hermione didn't look too surprised but hugged Ginny. They both started shouting around the room in their girly ways. Ron didn't look too impressed, but Harry had been awaiting this response. Ron just looked at Harry and said, "I would have been a fool if I didn't say I was expecting this, but as long as you treat her right, I'm not going to get in your way.

"Cheers mate."

_That went well; better than expected, anyway_, Harry thought. But he still had to tell the rest of the family!

The four friends all sat together in the living room sharing stories and having a laugh when Ginny noticed something sparkling on Hermione's finger.

"Hermione, is that what I think it is on your finger?"

"Um, yeah, it is, but I didn't want to spoil your news so I was going to tell you another day."

"Spoil my news? No way, this is fantastic! We can have a joint wedding and parties. Oh, it will be great! Have you told anyone yet?"

"Not yet. Ron and I wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while, but I guess now that you know we will have to tell everyone."

Both of the girls laughed.

"Ron, you bugger, you didn't tell me you were thinking of tying the knot!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, I sort of knew you were going to ask Ginny, and I didn't want us to do it on the same day, so I didn't tell you. But it looks like that didn't work either, because we did it on the same day anyway!"

Both boys burst out laughing; then Ron had a thought. _Mum is going to be so pleased; this means that six out of seven of her children are getting married…But thinking about it, would anyone ever want to marry Percy? He's just got so boring. He acts like a 70-year-old _and_ he's a workaholic. Well, if he ever did meet anyone, it would have to be someone just as dull and full of useless knowledge, Ron laughed to himself while imagining Percy getting married._

Just as Ron had been thinking to himself, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley flooded back from where they had been and looked startled at the slight of the four friends on the sofa looking slightly mischievous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before the story starts I would like to say thanks again to starry sky 44 for helping me so much with the grammar and mistakes in this story. **

Chapter 2 

"You're all home! I've seen the news…oh, you lot, I've been so worried about you, but I never lost my faith in you! I knew you could do it!" Mrs. Weasley cried while pulling the 3 friends together. "This means we have to celebrate; I'll call the whole family and we can have the best dinner money can buy."

While Harry was in the bone-crunching hug, he was thinking, _This will be the last time I get hugged like this; they'll go mad when they find out me and Ginny are getting married! Maybe we could tell them another day… But would Ginny want to keep the news from them for a while?_ Before he could think anymore someone started to talk.

"Mum, dad, I've got something to tell you. It's really important, and I know Ron has to say something to you, too,"

Ginny stated.

Mrs. Weasley put on her concerned look, thinking what this news could be, but couldn't think of anything. Mrs. Weasley always liked to prepare for all situations, but nothing could have prepared herself for the news she was about to receive.

"Come on then, dear, don't keep us waiting. I would like to know at some point today."

Harry started to look at the door, thinking to himself that's where he is going to be any minute! Either he was going to have to run out or he would defiantly be kicked out.

"Well, it's just that… Well, Harry and I are going to get married! He asked me as soon as he got back, and, well, um… I said yes!"

Mrs. Weasley didn't know what to do; she looked so shocked. It took awhile for the news to run through the correct channels to her brain.

"That's fantastic! I can't believe it, my little girl and the famous Harry Potter!"

Mr. Weasley chuckled; he had known all along that this would happen, but he thought the proposal would have happened quite a while before--maybe even before the war, just like many other people had. Mrs. Wesley's brain went into overload.

"I can't believe it! Oh, I am so proud!" Mrs. Weasley pulled them both into a huge cuddle and cried into both of their shoulders. "This is a cause for a real celebration! I'll call everyone. Oh, this is great!"

"Mum, Ronald also has some news he wants to tell you!"

Ginny stated reminding her mother.

Ron looked up. He didn't want to tell his mum like this, he wanted to keep it to himself for a little while. He also didn't want to spoil Harry and Ginny's special moment, but it didn't look like he had much choice in the matter. Ron walked over to Hermione and put his hand in hers.

"Well, it looks like you have double trouble coming up because Hermione and I are also getting married!"

Mrs. Weasley couldn't keep the excitement in any longer and so just screamed at them, "OH, MY GOD, all my little babies getting married! What ever is the world coming to?" Mr. Weasley beat Mrs. Weasley to it this time and grabbed Ron and Hermione in to a humongous hug, which Mrs. Weasley then jumped on top of with another bone crushing cuddle.

"This means we have a lot of work to do with the planning, celebrations, wedding outfits, and locations. Oh my, we are going to be busy." Mrs. Weasley started to feel a little flustered and had to sit down to take all of the information in.

The next few days came and went. Everyone started to relax, apart from Molly; she had been everywhere looking at wedding books and great venues just for inspiration.

Harry and Ginny walked out in to the courtyard and started to talk about what they wanted to do for the upcoming wedding. As the couple realized the conversation would be a long one they opted to sit down in the luscious grass surrounding the burrow.

"Harry, when should we set the date, and where would you like it to be, and what should the colour scheme be? Also, would you mind living with Mum and Dad? Just until I get a job, because otherwise it would be a nightmare, no money and all—"

"Bloody hell, Ginny, slow down! You'll explode otherwise… But to answer all your questions: Firstly, I would like to get married soon; it would be nice in the summer, but if you want to wait, next summer would also be fine, or winter. I don't really mind. I was wondering if we could have the wedding here, seeing as it has been the only place that I would call home apart from Hogwarts. I don't really mind what the colours are as long as I don't have to wear pink or some other very girly colour.**"**

Harry wrinkled his noseat the thought of wearing pink clothing.

"I will leave that in your very capable hands. The main thing I wanted to talk about was the livings arrangements. I want to support you. You don't need to work if you don't want to. I have plenty of money from my parents, Dumbledore, and Sirius to make our lives as comfortable as they ever could be. I'm also going to try and become an Auror."

"Harry, I can't live off your money. It just wouldn't be fair. I need a job; I want to earn my own way."

"Well, that's up to you, but at least let me help you out until then. I want to do it. It would make me feel better… It would make me feel worthwhile."

"Oh Harry, I love you. Just as long as you don't mind, it's fine with me."

"Why don't you go talk to your mum about the wedding arrangements? That should keep you occupied. I need to pop down to Diagon Alley for a while just to get a few things. Is there anything you would like?"

Ginny didn't reply; she sat glazing at the sky, obviously day dreaming about the upcoming events. Harry bent down and kissed her before apparating off to Diagon Alley.

Hei I hope you all like my story please review. I would really like to know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hei this a really sort chapter, but I hope everyone still enjoys its. I would like to thank Starysky for helping me out so much she's great.**

Chapter 3

Once in Diagon Alley, Harry walked in to a small shop called Henry's Houses. Inside the small shop Harry walked into Verity, George Weasley's wife, and for once he thought he was done for. Harry thought, Verity would notice him. If Verity had noticed him, she would surely tell Ginny wouldn't she? Luckily Verity looked rather busy and didn't seem to notice. After waiting for a few moments in the small dusty waiting room, the owner, Henry, walked out and said, "Mr. Potter! To what do I owe the great pleasure of meeting you? Please come through!"

It took them only a few seconds to walk into the small office at the right hand side of the small shop.

"Well, I'm sure you know where my parents used to live, and I wanted to know if you, meaning your company, would do me the great honor of building me a house where it used to be. But you're not to mention that the house is for me or the fact you are building it; it's going to be a surprise."

Henry's eyes opened to the widest possible position. Harry had never seen anyone's eyes open that far; it didn't look quite possible and it was most unnatural!

"Well, Mr. Potter, what would you like? I have everything we need in this office. We can design your own house or you could look at some I have built before."

"Um, well, I would like to design my own, but I'm not that great at things like that. Maybe I can tell you the things I want and then you could design it for me?"

"Yes, that seems manageable. Let's start with your list then, boy!"

Harry told him everything that he would like, from how many bedrooms and bathrooms to the size of the driveway.As soon as Henry had finished designing the humongous house, he slid the design across the table. Harry's eyes almost pooped out of their sockets this time. O_h, it looks fantastic! Ginny would love this!_

"It's just perfect Henry, but how much would this be costing me?"

"Harry asked doubtfully."

"Well, now you come to the important part," Henry chuckled to himself. "Seeing as this is the biggest house my company has ever built, it would be pricey." He paused."But we owe you in much more than money for saving the world, so I will do it at a discount price to show my appreciation."

"Oh, Henry, you don't have to do that, really. I did what I had to do and luckily it worked."

Harry blushed at this, he was still embarrassed about being a so called celebrity.

"Now, now, Mr. Potter, please let me do this for you! I know you're a proud man, but please accept my generous offer!"

"When you put it like that… I will accept." Harry felt quite good about this, although he couldn't believe this man's generosity. "So do you have a price for me then? I have to go to the bank to collect the money, as I didn't bring any with me…"

"Harry, there is no need to go to the bank. We can organize the money to be magically summoned to my account. You don't want to be carrying around that much money, ever."

"Oh yeah, I didn't think about that. I haven't done this before,"

Harry embarrassedly said.

"Mr. Potter, how does this amount grab you: 320 thousand Galleons, 52 sickles, and let's just forget about the knuts, shall we?"

"But Henry, surely it must be worth much more than that!"

"My my, it most certainly is. It should be around 900 thousand Galleons, but nevertheless… All I need you to do, if you will, is sign away if you wish to purchase!"

Harry didn't have to think twice about this; he knew a good offer when he saw one, so he quickly signed all the correct paper work.

"Mr. Potter, is there a certain date you would like this completed by?"

"There's no major hurry. Maybe in a month or so? I don't want to cause any problems with you." Harry thought to himself, _Is a month too soon to ask for a house—well, mansion—to be built? _A month…washe pushing it a little?_ Muggle carpenters can take a month, but surely with magic here it would be quicker… _

"Mr. Potter, your new residency will only take a matter of 6 days to complete. I could have it ready in 10 days, though, if you'd like. I just have a few projects which need finishing first."

"That would be lovely, Henry, thank you so much for all your help. It will be a great house, and I will highly recommend you to anyone who needs assistance!"

"Before I let you do that, if you would meet me at Godric's Hollow on the 3rd of July at 9:00, I shall give you the keys to your new residence."

"I most certainly will be there. I'll look forward to it. Thanks again, Henry."

Harry decided not to go back to the Burrow right away. He had so many thoughts going through his head, and he was on too much of a high to go back. He knew he wouldn't tell Ginny that he had just ordered them a house—well, a mansion, as a matter of fact--but he knew he would have to tell her. She was moving out. Maybe he could say he was going to rent them a place somewhere and then surprise her. He would have to tell a few people, though. He couldn't keep it _all_ to himself. He would have to tell Ron, Hermione, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, just because he didn't want them to be excluded, and he would need their help to decorate the house before Ginny saw it. With that last thought going through his head, he apparated back to the Burrow.

As soon as the popping noise reached the Burrow, Ginny knew that Harry was back. She ran out of the house and practically jumped on top of him.

"Oh, Harry, I have the most wonderful news!" she exclaimed. "I've been talking to Mum all day and we've sorted out loads for the wedding. But I wanted to ask you if it was ok with you before we book everything."

"Christ, Ginny, you're way too excited," Harry laughed "Any chance we can talk about this over a butterbeer? I'm extremely thirsty."

Ginny grabbed him by the wrist without answering back and ran into the kitchen. She grabbed a butterbeer and sat down right next to him.

"Right then, Ginny. I'm ready now. What have you been planning?" Harry asked while gulping down butterbeer.

"Well, I've sort of set a date… Nothing has been ordered yet because, like I said, I had to ask you if it's ok first. It's quite close! If it's ok, I would like to get married on your birthday. I know that you haven't ever had a great birthday, and I want this to be my gift to you!" Ginny had said all of this so quickly that she was almost out of breath.

Harry looked stunned. It was true: he had never really had a great birthday. He jumped off his chair, picked Ginny up around the waist, and spun around with her.

"Oh Ginny, I love you, you are so thoughtful. I couldn't have thought of anything better."

"Before you get too excited, I have a few other things to tell you… I sort of lied to you when I said I hadn't booked anything," she said sheepishly"I booked the vicar to do the ceremony and it will be done here at the Burrow in the yard. I knew you would say yes." Ginny smiled up at Harry before producing a letter out of her pocket. "The other good bit of news is that I have been offered a job at St. Mungo's as a trainee healer. I didn't want to tell you that I had applied in case I didn't get it. I start on the 17th of July, so if we want a honeymoon it can't be a long one."

"Ginny, I am so happy with everything. It's perfect. And I'm not surprised that you got that job! I wish you would have told me, though… But never mind, I know you like your little secrets."

"I've got to go down to Diagon Alley with Mum quickly; we have to book a time at the wedding dress shop and a time to sort everyone's outfit out. We have to book today because of the late notice, you see. We will be back in around an hour. See you soon." She quickly kissed Harry on the cheek and flooed to Diagon Alley with Mrs. Weasley.

Harry spent a few minutes by himself to let all the information sink in before he went off to search for Ron and Hermione.

**Hei hope you all enjoyed that, I know it was short but the next chap is already up so please read on. I just want to thank all my reviews, you all make my day.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry found his two friends deep in a conversation in Ron's bedroom Harry knocked and walked in, he sat on the bed opposite them.

"I've got some news for you to and I need your help and you can't say a word to anyone especially not Ginny"

Ron looked like something really bad had happened the first thought Ron had was that Harry had got cold feet and didn't want to marry Ginny anymore if this was the case he would kill Harry he didn't like the thought of Ginny being messed around or hurt.

"Come on then Harry if u want to talk do we don't have all day"

"Right well I'm organizing a surprise for Ginny and as I said I need your help"

So Harry told them everything that had happened at Henry's House's and he asked them for help choosing the décor, furniture and appliances.

Hermione almost jumped of the bed with excitement

'oh Harry you old romantic I can't believe you have done this she will be so happy so when do you need us to help?"

"well It's not ready till the 3rd July so we have 3 days max to do the work I have the planes and scale of all the rooms so I could do furniture shopping and shrink them so it could save us time but I don't have a clue about painting and all that so I guess Hermione I need your help a lot there.

'Also another thing I need both your help with, how do I tell your mum and dad hopefully there take it really well but you know I don't know how to tell them"

Ron butts in this time he hadn't managed to get a word in edgeways with those to talking so much.

"Mum and dad will be fine with it but we need to get Ginny out of the house without mum by her side but I don't know how"

"Oh Ron you really don't think do you the easiest way to get her out will either be wedding arrangements"

"Well miss smarty pants she won't do it without mum will she!"

"Ron I didn't want to say this in front of you I thought you might have figures it out but, she will need to find something to wear on the wedding night won't she and she won't want Molly going with her to choose that!"

Ron's mouth closed he didn't want to think of that at all he didn't like to think of what his sister and Harry would get up to! Harry just smiled at the thought of what she would wear he'd always fancied Ginny to wear very sexy underwear very tight so he could she all her curves and …..

"Harry are you with us Harry! I've got an idea there is a place I read about in a book, which I don't want to tell you the name incase you follow I could take her to buy something nice but it's quite a distance away there on a different time scale to us so the shops will still be open, I could try and take her 2night so you could tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you really need to tell them as soon as you can because they could really

help with distracting her while were out doing up the house.

"Great thinking Hermione"

"I'll pop down stairs and wait for her you to should as well because otherwise your miss when they come back and you'll need plenty of time to explain everything you're planning. I'm not sure how long I can keep her there you see you never know she might see something right away.

Harry doubted this very much girls walking into one shop and finding something they like rights away whatever it's just not natural, more like you see the thing you want in the first shop then go to every other shop but then have to return to the first one!

The three friends went down stairs and sat on the sofa the boys played chess and Hermione was reading a rather large book on traditional weddings. Ron laughed at the size of the book because he couldn't believe that there could be such a huge book about traditional weddings surely there all the same!

Moments later the fire place glowed green and a very happy Ginny and Mrs. Weasley walked out with lots of wedding magazines under each arm.

Hermione almost jumped out of her skin before going up to Ginny and said

"hei I trust you enjoyed yourself but I have to take you somewhere with me believe me don't ask questions I'm going to do slid along apparition just so they can't followed us I'll explain when we get there"

Ginny looked quite shocked over what Hermione had just said but didn't complain she blew a kiss towards Harry and walked outside with Hermione and apparated.

"Mrs. Weasley, when will Arthur be home?'

"I'm not sure dear he said he would be late though is everything ok dear?"

"yes everything is fine I just wanted to speak to you both but I guess I can tell you and your tell him later on"

"Of course" molly said in her relaxing and reassuring voice.

Harry, Ron and Mrs Weasley sat around the table and began to talk.

Harry started explaining that he has order his house to be made and that Ginny didn't have a clue and he wanted that to remain the same. He carried on and said that he needed help in getting the house ready before the wedding and so they could move in after the honeymoon. He then realized that he hadn't arranged the honeymoon yet but that was hardly surprising as he had been so busy.

"Oh Harry dear I'm so glad that you are marring my Ginny she will love it I will help out as much as I can and I won't breathe a word in front of Ginny Arthur will be so pleased, we were wondering where you were going to live but we just automatically thought you would be staying here until you found a place but this is so much more romantic".

Mrs. Weasley suddenly stood up and left the table to go to the kitchen.

Harry was quite pleased with himself at least Molly had given him the seal of approval.

Mrs Weasley had gone in to the kitchen she had made some food for everyone only a light snack due to it being late.

After they had finished eating the boys and molly went to bed

Harry lay in bed wondering what time the girls would get home but before he could think anymore he was asleep. The only time he was stirred awake a little was when Ginny tucked herself in bed with Harry.

"Did you enjoy yourself I'm guessing you did because you're so late getting back home" Harry managed to muster in his half asleep state.

"Yes it was lovely but your have to wait for all the details if you know what I mean nite nite babe"

Ginny said while snuggling up closer to Harry. The young couple quickly fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Hei i hope you all like this chapter as much someone told me not to use any chat speak. i didn't get rid of it completly but let me know what u think. i reply to any review good or even if there bad. hope your enjoy

chapter 5

The Next few days went as quickly as ever, with all the planning and preparation that was going on Harry didn't seem to have a moment for him

self.

As asked for Molly had given him an early morning wake up call as well as Ron and Hermione. The three friends were all set for there busy day. All three were going down to Diagon alley to purchase furniture for the new house. The first stop of the day was Betty's fine furnishings. Harry was hoping to get most of the bit's he needed for his house here. Harry was like any other typical man he didn't seem to be gifted with going shopping for hours on end like girls seem to be.

The three friends waited outside the shop for it to open. Harry had a mental note in his head of most of the furniture he needed, he knew it was going to cost a lot but that didn't seem to bother him at all. All Harry wanted was a home fit for the most special person in his life Ginny!

The large doors opened to the shop and the three friends walked in. There was mountains upon mountains of different object he knew that this was going to take longer than he thought he was just happy that Hermione was with him. Ron didn't seem too impressed but he carried on smiling just to look as though he was having a good time.

Hermione looked like she was having a field day she had already ordered a white antique dresser wardrobe and two bedside tables for the master bedroom. Harry thought they looked very girly but he agreed knowing that this would probably be something that Ginny would like.

Most the morning had gone and they had finally finished in the furniture store.

The next items on there to-do list prepared by Hermione was soft furnishings like bed spreads ECT. Hermione seemed to take this part in to her element picking crispy pastel colored bed covers and curtains. Harry had noticed that Ron was feeling very left out so he sent him on a mission to sort out Harry's study.

The hours seemed to fly past, no one could believe that it was now early in the afternoon and they still had so much to do! Harry had also made a mental note of things in his head he knew he had to get, paint and food, book the honeymoon before the day finished.

The day carried on and things seemed to finally be coming together Hermione had chose the paint for most of the rooms many were remaining magnolia, Harry thought that Ginny would want to add something to the house so he didn't want to do it all. Ron had chosen to do Harry's office in the color's of Gryffindor common room, he knew that Harry has always felt at home at Hogwarts so it seemed the right thing to do.

Harry left his friends to pay while he went of to book a honeymoon. Harry knew that it couldn't be a really long Honeymoon due to the fact Ginny was due to start her new job shortly after the wedding. The only problem Harry had was, where you do people go on a honeymoon Ginny had never spoken about going on holiday before. To play things safe he asked the travel agent where would be a great place to go. The assistant finally came up with the idea of going to Australia to be Barrier Reef. Harry loved the idea of swimming with all the beautiful colored fish and relaxing on the beach. Harry didn't want to stay anywhere really busy so he booked a villa in Port Douglas. The final details were set they would travel by porkley at 12.00pm on the 8th July. The only slight draw back was this was a muggle holiday site so they had to be careful using magic.

Finally everything was done apart from the food; the three had decided not to do this today manly due to the storage problems. They were starting to wonder where they could put all the things they has brought all ready, even though everything had been shrunk there was still plenty of bags that need to be hidden for Ginny.

Ron apparated back to the burrow first to check if the coast was clear, if it was he would send a protonis to Harry saying weather or not to come back. Luckily everyone was out so Harry and Hermione apparated back and hid all the things they had brought so Ginny wouldn't find them.

As soon as they arrived home and hid everything in places Ginny wouldn't look, Ron and Hermione cuddled up on the sofa. Hermione started to read while Ron remained cuddle up trying to have a quick snooze! Harry was just waiting for Ginny and her mother to get home, he was hoping Molly would make a nice meal as she always did he was starving but knew that if he went in to the kitchen and made something he'd probably end up with food poisoning.

Ginny and Mrs Weasley were still shopping they had decided on the wedding dress and the alterations that had to be done they had also picked out the bridesmaid dress for Hermione but she had to go in to try it on tomorrow.

All the invitations had already been sent Mrs' Weasley was quite please that it was only going to be small wedding due to the shortness in time they had. Everyone had replied the guest's were

#all Ginny's bothers and there wife's

#Lupin, Tonk's and their 2 children

#Neville, Luna and a few of Ginny's friends.

#all the teachers from Hogwarts they liked!

#A few select people from the order.

Harry was also pleased that it was only going to be a small wedding mainly due to the fact that his life had always been in the spot light, with people he didn't know always trying to see him, this was one of the only things he had control over, and he didn't want any uninvited or any unwanted guests.

The clock in the Weasley house indicated that Molly and Ginny were traveling; Harry was looking forward to seeing Ginny the past few days had gone so fast, he hadn't spent much time with Ginny. Tonight even though Harry felt exhausted he wanted to take Ginny out but he wasn't quite sure where. Harry was quite sure that Ginny wouldn't want to go far either.

Two pop's came from outside Ginny and Mrs Weasley had arrived home.

"Harry I've had the best day me and mum have finalized everything well apart from the flowers we are going out tomorrow to search"

"I've missed you the past few days, it's like we haven't spent anytime together I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tonight just for an hour or so"

"I'd love to but I don't fancy being out to late I'm really tired and I thought maybe we could have an early night!"

Harry just smiled at this comment, taking the comment in he decided that he needed to go somewhere quite romantic tonight then they would come home to have there early night!

Mrs Weasley was busy in the kitchen preparing the evening meal, she only had to cook tonight her herself, Arthur, Harry and Ginny. Ron and Hermione were going out together to spend a little quality time together, Hermione had planed to take Ron to the cinema. Ron had never been to a cinema before he didn't really have a lot to do with muggle entertainment but he was looking forward to it. Hermione had promised him that they would watch a comedy.

Ron and Hermione left hand in hand just before Arthur came home they looked so cute as a couple. When they reached the cinema Ron realized that he didn't feel as much out of place as he thought he was. Ron was still terribly nervous in case he didn't like the film or incase the fact he couldn't use magic and he might accidentally use it, luckily he seemed very interested with the popcorn machine he had never seen anything like it. At this point Ron thought of what his dad would do in this situation.

Whist at the burrow Harry and Ginny were all ready to go out they were just awaiting there meal. Arthur finally came home this seemed like a rare sight to see Mr Weasley home this early he had been working so many hour recently. The increased work had shown Mrs Weasley had a new set of dinner plates and new clothes which weren't made by herself.

As usual dinner was lovely; Molly still believed that Harry was to thin even though these days he was of a medium build completely toned and biceps any man would die for or any woman would die to be held in them. Ginny popped of to get changed leaving Harry with her parents.

"So then Harry tomorrows the day you get the house I'm afraid I can't get the day of but I can if you like set up your fire place to the floo network if you would like"

Harry knew that Arthur had been told to do this; he knew that Molly would want to come around all the time to see if he was caring for Ginny well and that they weren't eating junk food.

"That would be great if you could I was going to ask you at some point but I didn't what to ask you yet knowing how busy you are with the ministry and everything"

To be honest Harry hadn't even thought of it but to be polite he answer right away.

"Not at all Harry I would like to help out with something it would be a great pleasure to help you out"

Harry was a little on edge talking about this mainly due to the fact Ginny could of come down the stairs at any time and overheard what they were talking about, still Ginny didn't have a clue.

"Harry dear I need you Ron and Hermione to pop down to Diagon alley tomorrow to try on your outfits just to make sure they fit they need you there at 16.30, I tried to make it as late as I could I knew that you would be busy, I have also told Hermione so your not late"

"I'll be there don't worry"

Harry added quickly as Ginny walked back into the room.

Harry hadn't thought of anywhere romantic to go so they ended up at the local pub. Ginny didn't care where they ended up just as long as they were together. The young couple talked most of the night away. The main topic of conversation was over Harry Ron and Hermione's applications to become aurous. Harry was very concerned that he would get turned down. Harry had never thought about this before he just thought that he would be accepted, he hadn't thought what would happen if he wasn't accepted. Ginny put his mind at rest she knew that he would be accepted considering that he had won the war and Ron and Hermione would get in to. Surely if you won the war and they said no on the basics that you didn't finish your last year they were totality mad!

Just before 22.00 Harry and Ginny walked the short distance home, Harry was looking forward to his early night and was just hoping that Ginny was still up to it!

The young couple almost ran to the bedroom ripping each others clothes of Harry just managed to put a silencing and locking charm upon the bedroom before they landed in bed. Harry liked the way Ginny sucked upon his neck, he was always left in a state after that all he could do in return was make the sweetest love to her, Ginny never asked for just one thing to be done to her before the act, What Harry didn't know was that she had goose bumps where he touched her. When there night of pleasure had come to a dramatic end both of them cuddled each other until they fell blissfully asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning as expected Molly woke the 4 friends by knocking on everyone's door, Harry thought that perhaps she had got used to each door being magically locked. Harry felt quite embarrassed about this but didn't say anything.

The day had been planned quite well, Molly and Ginny were going to be flower shopping and the 3 friends were going to sort out the new house.

Molly and Ginny had left the house just before the post had arrived. 3 letters had arrived each with a separate brown owl. Harry new from experience that brown owl's generally meant something from the ministry. Harry was wondering what Scrimgeour wanted now.

Harry and the Minster had never really been on good terms. Scrimgeour hated the fact that Harry was Dumbledore man through and through. Harry hated Scrimgeour for being pig idle and he knew he wouldn't be able to arrange a piss up in a brewery.

Surprise had hit Harry hard when on the front of each letter bared a different name.

#Harry Potter

#Hermione Granger

#Ronald Weasley.

Harry knew instantly what the letters were about. These letters were to do with the job applications. He hurried upstairs with the letters unlocked Ron's room with a counter curse and ran in. Obviously Ron and Hermione weren't expecting this, they both were undressed and Ron seemed to be straddling Hermione. Hermione screamed,

"Harry what on earth are you doing in here?"

"Look we have letters I didn't want to open this without you lot I think we should all open it at the same time"

Harry suddenly realized what he had just walked in on and looked totally shocked to see such a sight! Harry gracefully turned around so they could regain there modesty. Hermione quickly grab a top which happened to be one of Ron's and they both sat in bed.

"Come on them mate give them here then"

Harry passed his mates the letters. All three opened there letters together.

Dear applicant,

Thank you for your application. You have been selected to lead this country. Please visit the ministry on the 5th July at 9.00; it is here that you will be placed to your training areas and locations you shall be working. Looking forward to meeting you.

L Tonks

"Bloody hell do all yours say be have been accepted?"

Ron looked so stunned it was the first time in his life that he had been accepted for anything that he didn't need Hermione's help with.

At the same time Harry and Hermione nearly screamed with delight. If Hermione had been fully clothes she might have ran around the room, but seeing she was wearing only Ron's top she pulled Ron towards her and started snogging him.

The three friends where so please they all finally had jobs. Even though each and every one of them wanted to celebrate they all knew they had to help Harry with his house.

Within the space of 20 minutes the 3 friends came down stairs carrying all the bags of products they had brought the previous day. Harry noticed that both Ron and Hermione looked rather red in the face he knew exactly what they had been up to!

Without mentioning another word they all apparated to Godric's as not sure if Arthur had managed to sort out the floo connection as yet!

The house stood in front of them it was as magnificent as Harry had thought it would be but there was extra detail like the 7feet high iron gates and the red brink wall surrounding the grounds. Ron and Hermione's mouths dropped to the floor. Harry could tell they were impressed.

"Harry Harry my boy I hope that you are impressed I've had my men work night and day to complete this I just hope it is up to your standards"

Henry bellowed

It's totally wonderful I can't believe you did this for me it's above my wildest daydreams how can I thank you"

"There is no need to thank me, my dear boy in my opinion I and the world owes you much more than this!"

Harry was still stunned at the beauty of his new house he had lost Ron and Hermione at this point he gathered they were already inside looking around, Harry went to find them and have a look around his new home.

Through the large front doors were a large hallway with 5 doors and a staircase of it, two of the rooms were studies one to be Harry and the other Ginny's. The other rooms were a large cloakroom whist the other lead into the living room To reach the rest of the down stairs of the house you had to walk through the living room to find the family room dinning room and the large kitchen. In the large Family room were to double French doors which lead out to the biggest back garden Ron had ever seen. Wouldn't be a bad place for a quidditch pitch Ron thought to himself.

Hermione had already gone around each room and taken items out of the bags and placing them in corresponding rooms. Hermione had always been good at organizing things. With in the space of an hour everything had been set in the correct room all that need to be done was the enlarging of the furniture.

Hermione seemed to be on a buzz she was running for pillar to post trying to do everything Harry didn't complain at all he was still totally besotted with his new house soon to be the house of Mr Harry and Mrs Ginny Potter.

"Harry I have enlarged all the furniture all we need now to complete the painting do you want to do this bit?"

"Yes I think I better I feel quite rude for leaving this all down to you while I have be admirering the place"

Ron had been extremely busy doing the study Harry was starting to feel quite nervous to what he was doing in there but he had made a promise that he wasn't allowed to look until the night he moved in with Ginny just so that he would have a surprise too.

Time was getting on and the house looked totally perfect all he had to do was put a few charms around the house. Even now the war was over plenty of people still hated Harry many death eater's were still on the lose so Harry knew he would have to protect Ginny in every way he most possible could. Harry thought to himself when he trains to be an aura he will learn many new spells and he would have to add them as soon as he had learnt them properly.

Whist Harry was outside He heard an unexpected pop he turned around quickly with his wand held high,

"That is quite enough Potter it is only "professors McGonagall stated.

Harry hadn't seen his forma teacher in quite some while; in fact he had no idea why she was here. Mc Gonagall finally explained that Molly had told her that he was building a house and where it would be. McGonagall looked quite surprised about the size of the place she knew that it was only going to be for Harry and Ginny for some time at least until they had children.

"Potter the main reason why I am here is because I have a rather handy house warming present for you, Dumbledore asked me to give you this as soon as you had you owned a house."

Quite out of the blue McGonagall called "Winky Dobby", both house elves's appeared instantly.

"Professors Dumbledore ask me to pass these to on to you to make you life easier and to maintain you had a good quality of life, he is very proud of you potter he never doubted you.

"Oh thank you oh thank Dumbledore to it is a large house I could do with as much help as possible to tell you the truth.

McGonagall didn't seemed to surprised by this comment but she had no time to stand around she had a school to be at

"Classes don't teach themselves Potter I must be off but I'll see you at the wedding"

Harry didn't have time to say goodbye she was gone in a flash.

Dobby the house elf grabbed Harry around the knees. Harry didn't know what to do but cuddle him back. Winky looked a little left out so Harry pulled her in to a small cuddle as well.

Harry explained all the minor details about the house, while Dobby and Winky held on to his every word. Both house elves realized that this was going to be a lovely life with Harry he was just so friendly.

"Winky, Dobby please could you do a few things for me today just to help out"

"Master that's what we are here for"

"Oh yeah I'm not used to it, but firstly please don't call me master just Harry would be fine. Secondly I haven't been food shopping yet and I wouldn't have a clue what to buy also I haven't brought any cleaning product's I was wondering if you would do this part for me.

Both Elves seemed delighted to have something to do, they were both excited to have Harry as there new master, both elves popped of to get the objects they had been sent for.

Harry thought it was about time he had started the painting. Hermione had already put the right paints in each room all Harry had to do was the spell. "Paninitwal" Harry had completed all the rooms apart from Ginny's he wanted to do a few touches to if before he left! Ginny's study was pale lilac in colour it went perfectly with the blinds and antique desk with the matching chair. Harry had noticed something was missing, not just from Ginny's room but the rest of the house but he couldn't quite put his finger on it, he thought mentally I'll ask Hermione! Harry raised his wand and filled the room full of brightly colored flowers he finished of by putting a counter cruse on them so they would last until they went on there honeymoon.

Harry now went on the search to find Hermione. Hermione was found in the process of making the last bed.

"Hermione I was thinking there is something missing in this house and I can't quite figure out what it is"

Hermione looked blank for a few minutes then added

"I know what it is, you have no photo's around the house I have plenty of spare if you like of the four of us, if you want them?

"Oh that would great I wouldn't of thought of that in a million years"

That didn't surprise Hermione in the slightest.

Harry walked around the ground's trying to take as much in as he could. He loved everything about the house; he wished the wedding was tomorrow just so he and Ginny would be here together.

Ron had joined him outside in the garden.

"Bloody nice place you got here mate, think I might be around quite a bit you know having a beer and all.

"It's great isn't it I'm just taking it all in because I won't be returning until the wedding night I don't want to stay here on my own.

The two best friends were still looking at the house in amazement.

"Harry I've got something to show you"

Harry followed Hermione through the house and they stopped of the fireplace in the larger an average living room. The mantel place was full of photo lots of them of the 3 before during and one was taken after the war. Harry hugged Hermione he couldn't believe that she had gone to all the trouble of doing up his house for him.

The rest of the day as usual seemed to fly away until they realized they only had 20 minutes until they had to get there outfits fitted for the wedding.

Every apparated to Diagon alley they knew they couldn't be late because Ginny would want to know why so they just couldn't be late.

As if on que Ginny ran up behind him and covered her hands over Harry's eye's.

"Hello Ginny I know it's you"

As soon as Ginny removed her hand Harry suddenly remember that he had brought her a wedding ring yet. Shit how could I of forgotten one of the most obvious parts of the wedding. He thought to himself for a while well if I pick one out 2moro I'll be able to put a sizing charm on it that way it doesn't matter if I get the right size. Well at least that was settled he'd easily be about to pop out for an hour some point tomorrow.

Ginny pulled Harry into the shop and explained to assistant that the 3 friends were all her for there fittings.

Harry was taken into a small room while he tried on the most gorgeous set of dress robes he had ever seen. The material was so soft it almost felt of silk. The robes were a slight be long but he knew that wouldn't be a problem the assistant assured him they would be ready first thing in the morning o collect.

Ron was next he had a slight bit more difficulty with his set firstly they were to short, Ron had grown quite a lot during the past few years. The arms were also to long and tight. The assistant couldn't believe she would have this much to sort out on theses but yet again she said it would be ready first thing in the morning.

Hermione finally went in she had a beautiful lilac dress which touched the floor. The dress was a little low cut but Hermione for once didn't care for once it just meant Ron would drawl over her a little more than normal and hopefully he would take the news she has a little better. Luckily Hermione's dress fitted perfectly so she could take it home straight away. Only leaving the boys to come back in the morning to try on there's again and collect them.

Hermione had received a letter from Victor Krum. Victor had asked her to come and visit for a few days, Hermione had already agreed she would be going on the 8th and be back 10th. She didn't know how to tell Ron she knew he would go mad.

The next morning approached and only people up in the Weasley household were Arthur who had already gone to work, molly, Harry and Ron.

Harry had already told Ron that he needs to find a ring today. Ron laughed when he found out he's forgotten one of the most important things but nevertheless agreed to go with him and help pick one out.

They left for Diagon alley, they weren't surprised that the girls weren't out of bed yet mainly due to all the celebrating they had been doing last night over there new jobs. Both girls had drunk far too much but he new they would pay for it when they woke up. The boy's had hidden the hangover cure just so they wouldn't come to Diagon to try and find them.

After picking up there dress robes the boys went to the jewelers. Harry knew that he wanted it to be white gold again. White gold happened to be Ginny's favorite she would say yellow gold clashed with her hair, Harry disagreed with this but lost!

Harry had picked out a white gold band ring, it a few diamonds mounded in to it. To add the final be of detail he asked the man to inscribe I love you inside the ring.

With the ring paid for the boys headed back to the burrow.

**I hope you like this chapter I had a lot to fit in so I hope it wasn't all to mixed up. Please review. I don't even mind if you don't like it I would like to know. I'm not sure if I should carry on or not! **


	7. Chapter 7

Hei Guys sorry its taken so long to reply work has been a nightmare and it doesn't look like its going to ease up but I'll try and get ahead of myself. I found this chap quite hard to write but I hope you all like it,

Chapter 7

Auror training.

The 3 friends waited in a large room in the middle of the ministry of magic along side 3 others. The recruits all looked nervous. Everyone was wondering how long they would have to wait. Harry still couldn't believe that he had been accepted with his 2 other friends. Everyone knew that the course was 3 years long. The length of the course was the only thing that worried Harry; he wondered if after 3 years would be pass or fail?

Tonks walked in the room along side Mad eye moody.

"Welcome to you all and well done on your accepted applications"

Barked Mad eye.

Mad eye and Tonks introduces themselves to the small group.

"Today is a little different to what we normally do in Auror training. We are here to see how much you can already do and what you can't to see if we can fast track anyone! The reason why we are trying to fast track people is because the ministry is very short in Auror's and we need Auror's sooner than we would have thought.

"If you would split in to two groups I'll take one and mad eye the other." Tonks stated.

The 3 friends stood together while the other three huddled together. Harry's group was taken on by Tonks.

The day started of quite slow everyone was set a written test this part only took an hour.

Next began the practicals.

Boggarts

Transfiguration.

Patronesses

Summomering

Wand less magic only Harry could do this but it wasn't a piece of magic you needed it was just handy if you could

Different languages Hermione knew a little French and Harry knew parseltounge, yet again this wasn't necessary but helpful

Aiming

Basic knowledge of Ancient runes.

Team work

Ability to work on there own.

Curses

Blocking spells.

Researching

Potions

Disarming

Excellent knowledge of defense against the dark arts

Basic healing skills.

Nobody could believe how demanding the day was proving to be. It was now 19.00 and they knew the day was finally coming to an end. The three friends where doing well compared to the other group they had completed the list while the other group still had 4 more practices to do.

Everyone was waiting around again in the room. Mad eye and Tonks went of together to compared results and see where each individual would be placed and if they could be fast tracked in any area.

Finally the two instructors came back into the room each holding letters.

The two instructors passed the candidates there letters.

"Before you open your letters I must inform you what they will contain. Firstly it shall let you know on the areas you need help on, or need to learn. Also where you shall be placed, you can not tell people where you are going to be placed for security reasons. If you are to be fast tracked and the length your training will be. Oh and yes when your starting date will be."

Everyone opened there letters.

Harry Potter,

Congratulations on your remarkable assessment. There are a few areas in which you need some help. These areas's are as stated, basic healing short course, basic knowledge of Ancient Runes and potions. These training areas should take you 6 months or less to complete. You are going to be placed at the ministry of magic England. Your start date is 1st August. By doing further research and practicing before this date could also promote your changes of being eligible to be fast tracked even further.

Look forward to seeing you soon

Mrs L Lupin Tonks and Mr A Moody.

Ron's letter had said exactly the same while Hermione's was slightly different.

Hermione had to work also on basic healing but she had to learn to aim better this process should only take her 2 months to complete.

Hermione wasn't being sent to train in England she was being sent to Wales.

Mad eye walked over to the three friends.

"Before you all go back home I must say something to you. As we said you can not tell each other where you have been placed but you may tell each other in which area you need help, you three could help each other" Mad eye continued "Normally we don't allow this but considering you three do spend all your time together I don't see a problem with it. Also the reason you here have been fast tracked so much is mainly due to the ,knowledge you have gain whist defeating Voldemort"

The three friends took this information on board and left the ministry to return to be burrow.

Every one was still awake in the burrow. Everyone was awaiting the news following the Auror training.

As soon as they walked through the door it was obvious that the day had gone well.

The three took it in turns explaining what had happened throughout the day. It was well past midnight by the time everyone had finished giving there verdicts.

At last it was the day before the wedding and luckily nothing much needed to be organized. The only thing that needed to be done was the seating. The flowers were being delivered later that afternoon. The food was being delivered to the house in the morning so everyone was planning a relatively relaxing day, in which everyone needed.

Harry and Ron set up the seating arrangement and magically cleaned every chair.

Once the seating arrangement where sorted the 3 friends were having a quite chat about the pervious day.

"So then what have you lot gotta do I've gotta learn ancient runes, potions and a bit of healing" Harry asked wondering what the rest of them would have to do.

"I've got the same mate can't say I'm surprised though, what have you got Hermione bet you could go in right away hei"

"Honestly Ron I'm not that good I've gotta do aiming and basic healing"

"Aiming, but your brilliant at that, you taught me!"

Said Ron looking slightly confused how she wasn't good at it!

"Well I must admit I was surprised at that to, but I guess I had a bad day yesterday I wasn't feeling to well, when we did that I guess it was just nerves"

Hermione had always suffered with nerves but this was one area no one could understand why she would get nervous over this especially considering she was amazing at aiming during the war.

The three found a place around the side of the house and started to help Hermione on her aiming skills, this didn't take long she was fine perhaps it was just nerves getting the better of her!

"Hermione please could you help us with ancient runes considering you can do them it would be easier if you taught us a bit. Later on I'll ask Ginny to help us out with some healing techniques she knows quite a lot already"

Ancient runes were proving to be more difficult than anyone of them thought.

By midday Harry and Ron were just getting the basic drift on how to understand them but they knew it was going to take a long time to read whole sentences in them.

Hermione carried on teaching she seemed to be very good at it.

Ginny seemed to be getting very bored by herself in the house. Ginny knew they were trying to learn ancient runes so she had brought all of her old textbooks with her.

Hermione now with her new assistant Ginny started again by going through the beginning. Harry seemed to be doing better than this than Ron. Harry was surprised at this considering most of his family had all done this subject.

By late afternoon and they had finished covering the basics of runes the 2 young couples spent some time with each other before the big day.

Hermione knew that she had to tell Ron that she was visiting Krum in to days. Hermione knew that she couldn't wait any longer.

"Ron I have something I need to tell you but please don't go mad, I have been trying to tell you for a while but I haven't found the right time"

"What is it then?'

Ron didn't know what to expect, what could she have done to make him mad?

"Well as you know and I know your not happy about it but I'm still writing to Victor"

"Yes I know that but I don't see the point in it "

"Well I'm going to see him in two days"

"WHAT SEE HIM, WHAT THE FUCK FOR YOU HAVE ME NOW. WHY DO YOU WANT TO SEE HIM FOR?"

"Ron you know we are friends, and you know I would love to go over there"

"I CAN'T SEE THE FUCKING POINT why didn't you tell me"

"Well I wonder why I never told you I knew you would act like a jealous five year old."

"I AM NOT A FIVE YEAR OLD, you know what he wants from you, he just wants to shag you!"

"RONALD WEASLEY WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK OF ME! You know I would never do that I love you not him I never have loved him. We are just friends, why do you always have to blow things out of proportion?"

"Look I trust you but I don't bloody well trust that good for nothing Vicky!"

The argument felt like it was going on for ages. Harry and Ginny could hear it from the other side of the house.

"Bloody hell I wonder what there up to. Actually no I don't want to know"

Harry had had enough of them arguing he knew it was best to leave them to it, they always made up sooner or later.

"I know, Hermione is going to see Krum after the wedding. I knew she hadn't told him that's why I came over mainly so they could be together. It's better that he finds out now rather than tomorrow"

Ginny knew she should have told Harry before as well but they hadn't really spent much time together recently, and she didn't want to jeopardize the time they did have.

"Well I knew it would happen one day, But I don't think Ron will every get over his jealousy over him!"

"To true I say we leave them alone for a while"

I totally agree with you there Ginny.

The young couple talked for quite a bit longer before returning to the house to help with the cleaning

Tonight was the last night Harry and Ginny would be unmarried.

Ron and Hermione where both in the living room they still looked extremely pissed of with each other. Harry could tell that Ron was the most upset his face and ears where the redress he had ever seen them. Hermione didn't look much better either her face was all puffy, her eyes looked red raw over the constant crying.

Harry knew he would have to take Ron out of the way for a while, Leaving Ginny to be with Hermione. This wasn't the way Harry had been expecting to celebrate his stag's night.

"Ron mate shall we go out a little early we could have a few firewhiskeys before the others arrive"

"Yeah I think I will I know where I'm really wanted and needed and not going to be used"

Harry knew that that comment was made towards Hermione yet again Hermione burst in to tears. Both men walked out of the burrow and apparated to the Hog's head.

Ginny tried her hardest to support Hermione but she knew that this was defiantly a job for her mother.

Mrs Weasley ran across the room and pulled Hermione into a bone crushing hug.

"Ginny has told me what happened and you just wait and see what I'll do to that son of mine when I see him!'

Hermione started to cry harder in to Molly's shoulders.

"Perhaps I should cancel my trip it would be so much easier"

"you shall do nothing of the sorts. Ronald has to learn that you are an independent woman and trustworthy"

Mrs Weasley always knew what to say.

"Hermione dear give him sometime to calm down by the end of tonight he'll be groveling back to you, just you wait and see"

Hermione hoped she was right, but she had never seen Ron so mad with her in all her life.

"Hei you lot let's get ready to go out we don't have long we have to meet every one down at the pub"

Ginny called. They weren't planning a really late night everyone wanted to be home early so they didn't feel to tired the next day.

Finally everyone was ready and apparated to the pub and were joined by many of there friends.

Ginny couldn't believe the amount of people who turned up the whole pub was packed. Party poppers were going off every where, crazy foam supplied from Verity, Fred's wife. Mrs Weasley was glad that all the mess wasn't in her house! The firewhiskeys kept flowing everyone was having a truly amazing time.

Harry's stag night was going very similar everyone was drunk, and making complete fools of themselves. Harry was sure that Fred and George has something to do with many of the guests acting oddly. Harry was must surprised that Mr Weasley had allowed himself to get so drunk. What surprised Harry more was that Arthur had allowed Fred and George play pranks on him, firstly he was given a foaming drink which made foam come out of his ears and mouth then he allowed them to dye his hair green!

The time had come and the landlord had thrown them all out.

Everyone was shaking hands and saying good bye to each other. Each knowing that they would all see each other in a few hours.

"Harry I have decided to talk to Hermione and apologize, it's up to her isn't it."

"That's the sprit Ron you talk and make up with her."

Back at the Burrow Ron was in the process of making it up to Hermione. Harry had gone up to Bill's old room for the night as he wasn't allowed to see the bride before the wedding now.

"Hermione I'm so sorry I've been a right prat you know I don't like him but if it's what you want to do I'm fine with it"

"well I'm glad you came to your senses"

They both looked up at each other eyes. Ron pulled Hermione towards him and slowly started undressing her. Hermione knew this would be coming it seemed to be there new way of making up. They both fell backwards onto the bed. Both being very drunk were making quite a lot of noise. Finally they had finished there moment of passion.

There was a knock at the door

"See you to made up then I would hope that next time you make up you will put a silencing charm up I think everyone knows that you have made up now"

Harry giggled to himself.

Harry could tell Hermione was drunk after he had made his statement because, she just burst out laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hei I hope you al like this chapter. I have it worked out in my head I just hope it turned out alright. I know loads of people are reading this story and not reviewing so please review and let me know what you think. I'd really like to know and get some feedback. **

Chapter 8

The Wedding

For anyone one who didn't know what was happening today at the Weasley house it wouldn't be somewhere, where you would like to be this morning. The whole house was in chaos. Mrs Weasley was running around like a blue assed fly. Harry was pacing up and down obviously nervous. Flure was helping Ginny with the last min make up, while Mr Weasley was greeting the guest and taking them to the courtyard to get there seats.

Harry looked out of the window from what he could tell everyone was there. Lupin as usual was wearing tweed dress robes while Tonks looked lovely she wore a pale pink dress and had made her hair blonde to suit the outfit. Lupin and Tonk's children looked like they were being a handful, one was crying while the other was climbing over chairs. Hagrid was there with Madam Maxime Harry thought to him self that he should really buy a new set of smart clothes. Hagrid as usual was wearing his fury brown outfit with the most interesting huge orange flower attached to it.

McGonagall looked quite lovely; it seemed very odd seeing her without her normal school robes. She was wearing a light pastille coloured dress which floated around her knees.

The time had come in which Harry had to go downstairs and greet everyone for himself it wasn't long until the wedding was meant to start. Ron walked into the room.

"Are you ready mate? If you are I'll check the coast is clear, god only knows why it takes woman so long to get ready!"

"Yeah I'm ready well as I'll ever be"

Ron walked out of the room first checking that Ginny wasn't going to jump out on them, once he realized the coast was clear the two boys departed the house.

The girls were all still up stairs.

"Ginny for goodness sake you look smashing nothing else is needed to be done to you"

Mrs Weasley looked more nervous than Ginny if possible.

"Mum I don't want to just look smashing I want to look fabulous"

"You do Ginny but there is just a few things missing I knew you would have forgotten. Well I'm not sure if you no this but muggle's do something for luck. You have to wear something blue something borrowed and something old.

Ginny had heard this somewhere before but didn't know if it was true or not. Ginny started to look worried now.

"Don't look worried I have everything for you, I have a blue garter, and he's my necklace I brought it a while ago but I'm not sure if it will go with my outfit, so that's something blue and borrowed. Now for something old."

Hermione looked into her jewellery box I have something that was my Gran's but please be careful with it. Hermione then pulled out a very old Sliver bracelet.

"Oh Hermione its lovely thank you so much"

With that everyone was ready, Mrs Weasley took her seat and Mr Weasley came over to Ginny ready to walk her down the aisle.

The music started playing Hermione was the first to walk down the aisle, throwing rose petals as she walked. Hermione noticed that Ron seemed to approve of her dress, she knew she looked good. Next down the aisle was Mr Weasley who was linking arms with his beautiful daughter. Ginny looked stunning her dress was creamy white and floor length. All the sequins sparkled in the sun light. Harry had a tear run down his face. Ginny looked so beautiful, he knew this would be the best day of his life. Mrs Weasley has sobbing already she had brought a whole box of tissues with her for the occasion.

Finally Ginny reached the front of the aisle. Mr Weasley planted a kiss on her check and shook Harry's hand before taking his seat next to his wife.

Harry and Ginny faced each other as the ceremony started.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered her today, to join these to in holy matrimony"

The wizard's version wasn't much different from the muggles version.

"Does anybody here have any reason in which these to should not be married"

No one said a word all what could be heard was a mass of people sniffling crying or blowing there noses.

"Do you have the rings?"

Ron steeped forward.

Harry and Ginny had just put there rings on each other. The last part of the ceremony was when the rings were on was an unbreakable vow of love.

"You may kiss the bride"

Harry didn't hesitate at all he pulled Ginny in to his arms and began kissing.

"Steady on mate mum's watching"

Ron said not wanting to watch them kiss. Ron still didn't feel comfortable watching is best mate and sister kiss.

The newly married couple smiled at each other. Mrs Weasley probably didn't see them kiss properly due to the fact her eyes were still full of joyous tears.

Harry and Ginny walked to the end of the aisle together the crowd followed them in to another part of the courtyard where the reception was to be held.

Before anyone had said a thing little pieces of heart shaped confetti came floating down. By looking up you could tell they were being throw by little cherubs.

"Do you like our work?"

Fred and George said together

"You did that I was expecting you to do something really tasteless"

Ginny laughed

"You think were tasteless really where did you get that idea from?"

Everyone burst out laughing

The reception was very formal everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. The wine seemed to be going down very well indeed.

By the time all the speeches had been done the disco had started.

Harry and Ginny were the first on the dance floor there first song was angles by Robbie

Williams. Everyone watched as they gracefully danced across the floor looking totally smitten with each other. Soon enough everyone was dancing with them.

Harry didn't want to leave it to late to leave the party; he still had his little surprise for Ginny.

Ginny still didn't know that Harry had had a house built for them.

It was now approaching 23.00 Harry looked at his new wife and whispered into her ear,

"Mrs Potter I have a surprise for you I'm ready to leave when you are"

"Really, I'm ready to but we must say goodbye to everyone first thank them for there gifts and all"

The walked together to thank all the guests, especially to Mrs Weasley for organizing the whole event.

All the thanks and goodbyes were complete. This took longer than they both expected. Harry held his new wife's hand and apparated to Godris hollow.

The newly married couple landed outside the house Ginny still didn't know what her surprise was. Harry giggles to himself knowing that Ginny was still none the wiser. Ginny has just thought this was a hotel they were going to stay in for the night.

"Mrs Potter would you; look at the plank on the wall for me please."

Ginny wasn't sure why he had asked her to do this but did anyway. The plank read

_**The residence of Mr and Mrs H Potter**._

"Harry do you mean that this is ours?"

"It must certainly is I wanted us to spend our first night of wedded bliss here before we go on our honeymoon"

Ginny threw her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him repeatedly.

"Ginny you haven't seen inside yet there are a few more surprises in store"

Harry lifted Ginny up and walked through the gates then through the front door.

Ginny was so shocked she didn't know what to say she knew she had a surprise but she just gathered it was the honeymoon not a house and a honeymoon.

Harry showed Ginny around the house al of a sudden there were two pop's Dobby and Winky has just appeared into the room.

"Congratulations to you both me and winky have been waiting for you we bin missing you we like being needed, is there anything you would like us to be making for you?"

"Not at the moment Guys you can have a rest"

"Harry we have two house elves?"

"We do they were a present for Dumbledore and McGonagall.'

Ginny just looked in to Harry's eyes she couldn't believe the amount of trouble Harry had gone to just to make her happy. The other thing that surprised her was the generosity of there friends and family.

The tour had finished when they had reached the bedroom.

Ginny stated that she was going to get quickly changed. Ginny wanted to get out of her wedding dress and pt on her new night wear.

Ginny emerged from the mini bathroom in her new bedroom gear she had brought with Hermione.

Ginny stood still she was wearing the most beautiful sexy underwear Harry had ever seen. It was a two piece a floaty top in a pale gold with little diamantes sprinkled on and the other half well there wasn't much material a g string which was tie able on each side.

Harry looked stunned he knew that all his lucky days had come at once.

Ginny walked seductively across the room towards her new husband. Harry grabbed on to her hips as they swayed. Ginny started unbuttoning his shirt and puling of his top, next she started with his trousers until he was only left in his boxers.

Harry pushed Ginny against the switch roughly turning of the lights by accident. Neither of them were bothered. Harry's hands felt Ginny's body he loved the way her curves felt. Ginny put one hand down Harry's boxers and the other around his back to support herself. he began to groan. Harry lifted Ginny on to the bed he very softy started untying the small pair of undies; slowly he pulled her top of and straddled on top of her.

Due to the amounts of alcohol drunk between the both of them it wasn't the normal 5 minutes of pleasure it was an hour of undying love making.

The next morning had come quicker than they had expected Dobby was waking them up. Dobby was slightly taken back by the amount of mess they had been able to make in one night and the sight of them in no clothes was new to him.

"Harry Potter you is wanting your wake up call, Winky is coking breakfast for you. You is must be getting up your holiday isn't far away."

"Ok Dobby we will be down in a minute."

The couple ate there breakfast as quick as they could and apparated to Diagon Alley to catch there portkey.

Thank goodness Dobby had woken them up; they only had 3 minutes before the portkey would have gone. They both grabbed the Portkey and were transported to Port Douglas.

In Australia it was early evening. The couple walked around the complex to get there bearings. In the villa there was a secluded swimming pool, both obviously had the same idea they striped of and went skinny dipping in there own private pool.

It was the day of Hermione's trip. Hermione was all packed she had packed the night before, so she could spend longer in bed with Ron before leaving. Ron still didn't seem please that she was going but knew it was better not to mention this. After all they had just had a brilliant night together, and he didn't want to spoil it. Ron and Hermione had said there goodbyes as she apparated to Bulgaria.

Hermione was greeted by Victor. Hermione had been looking forward so seeing the sites as well as Victor, but she still felt bad leaving Ron at home. Firstly Victor took her to his family home to drop of al her luggage. The next item on there agenda was seeing the sites. Hermione brought up the fact that her and Ron were an item just incase he did want more. Victor wasn't surprised in the least he knew they had a thing going on in there fourth year.

Ron sat at home on his own he felt quite alone now than His best mate and his sister where away on honeymoon and he's girlfriend was travelling with another man! There was only so much, he could help out with around the house. Ron had already cleaned up after the wedding with his mother. He decided to have another go at ancient runes as he really had to learn them very quickly.

Ron was quite pleased when the post came he had a letter for Hermione.

Dear Ron

I'm having a lovely time I been to see a few sites we are of to the library this afternoon it's meant to be famous I'm so excited. Always in a library he thought to himself

We are going ice staking tomorrow evening in the town centre, I'm a little worried about that. I could never roller skate so going on ice will be very interesting. I'm missing you already but I'll be home before you know it. Love you loads love Hermione. X x x xx x x x x

This made Ron feel a little happier he knew she was ok and it didn't sound like anything was going on.

Meanwhile in paradise Harry and Ginny where on there first day trip they travelled by bus into Cairns, where they got on to the largest ship they had ever seen. Both of them thought that the Quicksilver Ship wasn't that fast but this was muggle transport. The ship came to a sudden haul in the middle of nowhere. The captain then began to speak

"This is where we stop, please have a swim, snorkels are next to the deck and please enjoy yourselves."

The sea was as warm as a bath. The couple couldn't believe how beautiful everything was. The fish swam right up close to them. Harry thought to himself that he was defiantly recommend this to everyone.

Ron was starting to get really bored at home he knew he would have to do something. Thoughts started to fill his head, would Hermione leave me, is she ok, would she cheat on me. Ron knew know theses ideas where stupid but he was starting to get really agitated. Suddenly Ron thought to himself. I know where they are it won't hurt if I just pop over there just to put my mind at rest. Ron knew that Hermione would go mad if she saw him but he just needed to know and hopefully not get caught. Ron had finally made his mind up he would still have to go. Ronald walked upstairs and put some muggle attire on and apparated to Bulgaria.

Ron appeared right outside the ice ring he knew he would have to hide he didn't want Hermione to see him spying on her. Not long after Ron had sat on the bench opposite the ring with his paper, Hermione and Victor took to the ice. At first Ron wondered what had he been thinking of Hermione, she looked fine and nothing seemed to be going on between them.

Ron was still watching from the distance. He started laughing to himself Hermione was truly crap at ice stating.

Hermione then fell flat on her ass, Ron had to try not to laugh he didn't want to be noticed. Victor skated across to her and picked her up. Victor then grabbed her hands and stated backwards, Hermione seemed to be enjoying this but she still had her concentrating face on. Ron wasn't happy with this at all but knew he couldn't do anything about it. Victor started to let go of her hands but stayed close encase she was to fall again. Hermione was getting a little more confident now but unfortunately lost her balance and grabbed Victor and they both tumbled to the ground. Victor landed on top of Hermione. Ron stood right up he looked like he was going to hex him in any second. Victor didn't seem to want to get of he tried to kiss her, Ron had lost it now he stormed across to the ring,

"YOU DIRTY BASTARD GET OF HER"

Hermione looked up she couldn't believe it, it was Ron. Fuck she thought to herself, this is going to take some explaining, Ron wasn't going to let this one dye easy. Hermione pushed Victor of her.

"What did you do that for you know I'm with Ron!"

As she slapped him across the face.

"Well it just seemed like a perfect moment."

Ron tried walking across the ice but it turned out to be more of a slide. Ron lifted Victor of Hermione and punished him right on the face.

"Ron what are you doing I can handle this myself"

"Yeah you looked like you can you're the one who has been leading him on"

Ron was extremely pissed off.

"What I have not, I told him we are together as soon as I got here you know I don't want him why would I I've got you!"

"Whatever I know you, you have always loved Vicky, when you were saying were together well we aren't anymore, you want him you have got him!" Ron began walking have sliding across to the exit.

"Ron what do you mean were not together I haven't done anything wrong. You saw it yourself I didn't kiss him, he kissed me!"

"Save your words for someone who cares I'm out of here. We are finished I never want to see you again!"

Before Hermione could answer Ron had apparated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hei guys sorry it's been so long since my last update. I have met someone on the net called starry sky 44. She has offered to be my beta. She has already sorted my ch 1 and 2. But I thought I'd send this one to you before you got bored of waiting. Hopefully your like it before its been edited. Also if you wanna read some great stuff check out starry sky 44 stuff its great**

Chapter nine.

Hermione knew she was in a pickle now. Hermione was pissed of with Ron because he followed her and saw Victor try and make a move on her, and Ron was also pissed of because he thought she wanted him to kiss her. What am I to do? She thought to herself. She knew that she should let herself and Ron calm down before she tried to sort things out. Hermione sat in a café in Diagon alley with all her luggage thinking how to handle the situation correctly.

Ron had already told his mum what had happened, Molly couldn't quite believe it. Molly knew that this was probably a misunderstanding between them so didn't say a lot on the matter, she just comforted him like any mother would. Molly has suggested that he went down to the joke shop to try and cheer himself up. Ron had been gone around an hour before Molly heard a pop outside she thought he was quick but then she realised it was Hermione.

"Hermione he's not here and I don't think he'll be ready to speak to you yet"

Molly was acting cold towards her.

"Please Mrs Weasley can I talk to you I have no one else, it's a misunderstanding"

Mrs Weasley knew she would have to listen to the other side of the story.

"Come on then tell me what happened"

Both of them sat down around the table. Hermione started to talk about what had happened.

"Ron turned up I didn't know he was there. Me and Victor were skating, he was trying to help me, but I lost my balance and Victor landed on top of me, and he wouldn't get of, then he kissed me, I didn't kiss him back. I tried to get him of me. But it was too late, Ron was there."

Hermione started crying much heavier than before. Mrs Weasley put her arms around her.

"I didn't think you would cheat on him. I know what Ronald is like he does 1 plus 1 and get 10!"

Hermione was glad that Mrs Weasley understood what had happened, but why wouldn't Ron admit he was wrong he even saw what happened.

Ron flooed back to the burrow. Only to witness his mother holding Hermione tight in her arms.

"What the hell is going on here, what's that dirty slag doing in my house:

"Ronald Weasley watch your mouth"

Barked Mrs Weasley

"I saw what happened Vicky was all over you kissing you and you didn't seem to want him to stop!"

"I was trying to push him of, I didn't want him to that, he was stronger than me, you know I couldn't use magic to get him of, with all those muggles around"

"You would say that, I should of never of trusted you let alone shag you, I feel so dirty you mud blood"

Ron couldn't belioeve he called her a mud blood but he was angry. He wanted to hurt her.

Hermione was very hurt over these words no one had ever said anything so hurtful to her not even Malfoy. Hermione didn't care if Malfoy said it.

"Ronald Weasley how dare you say those horrific words in my house.

Ron stormed off up to his room.

"Hermione dear you know what he's like he'll calm down. My family all seem to have my temper don't they"

Molly hugged Hermione again.

"Thank you for talking with me Molly your like a mum to me I don't know what I would have done without you. But I must go Ron isn't going to accept my apology and after he said those words to me I don't think I want to talk to him again either!"

"But Hermione where are you going to go?"

"Somewhere I won't be found I need my space and to be away from Ron it would be far to painful to stay here with him"

"You don't have to go anywhere please stay."

"Ron has made it clear he doesn't want anything to do with me I'll think I'll just get going. Goodbye Mrs Weasley thank you again for everything"

Hermione was finding it very hard to talk due to crying so much.

Mrs Weasley was in a very similar position they both hugged again before they said goodbye again and Hermione apparated without saying where she was going.

Mrs Weasley marched upstairs and barged into Ron's bedroom.

"You cruel insensitive boy, she was here to sort things out with you. How dare you ever say those dirty words to her in my house. Hermione was like another daughter to me. You know you're wrong she would never treat you like a piece of dirt. That girl is distraught, she has left and I wouldn't be surprised if I never saw her again due to you. Its disgusts me to speak to you at the moment."

Mrs Weasley was in a complete mess, she couldn't stop crying at all. Ron still didn't want to believe he was wrong why should he. Well Ron knew the mudblood thing was a bit much.

The next few days came and went Ron remained in his bedroom, Mrs Weasley had even started taking Ron's food up to him he wouldn't leave his room. This was the first time Mrs Weasley didn't know what to do. She was still mad at him, she had meant what she had said to him but she didn't like the distance between her and her son.

Harry and Ginny apparated back to the burrow both looked extremely well, glowing with there suntans.

"Oh your back god you both look great, you'll have to tell me all about it, and do you want any food?"

"That would be great mum"

"Where's Ron and Hermione, I thought they would be down here as soon as we come through the door?"

Harry inquired.

"I think that you both should sit down I have a bit of bad news for you both"

Mrs Weasley explained everything. Ginny sat there crying in Harry's arms. Harry couldn't believe all this could have happened within a few days. Mrs Weasley handed a letter to the couple she knew it was from Hermione. Molly herself had received one yesterday, just saying that she was ok and that she had found somewhere to live, but wouldn't tell her were.

"So where's Ron then"

Harry asked seriously

"He's in his room he won't come out, I've had to start taken his food up but he's no touching any of it"

Ginny jumped out of Harry's arms and ran up to Ron's room.

"You stupid wanker, look what have you done it will be all your fault if I don't see my best friend ever again."

Ron didn't really want to talk to her, he couldn't understand why everyone was on Hermione's side.

"That's right you go on her side everyone else is."

"You know Hermione would never do anything to hurt you, and all those things you said your evil"

Ginny marched out of the room.

Mrs Weasley made everyone food but no one felt like eating it, not after all this news.

"Well that's enough bad news for today but I would like to know how your holiday went!"

They both started smiling.

"I don't want to know about that part of things, just the sites"

Everyone laughed. Harry and Ginny took it in turns explained everything from the villa, to the barrier reef, shopping etc. Molly looked so jealous of there little adventures, but was very happy that her daughter had met such a wonderful man.

Life began to get back to normal, well as normal as it could. Harry and Ginny had already been in there new jobs for quite a while it was now the end of January. Harry was already fully trained, while Ginny wasn't. Ginny knew it was going to take her longer than expected to qualify because she was expecting her first child. Everyone was over the moon when they found out Ginny was pregnant. Most people wondered if she was going to be like her mother and have 7 children. Ginny didn't know but Harry on the other hand thought the more the merrier, depending if the mood swings eased of with each pregnancy.

The weather in England was as chilly as ever, snow was falling. Ginny hated it when it was so cold, but she had an afternoon of from work so decided to go shopping further away from home. Hermione also had the same idea obviously neither of them knew they would bump into each other.

While in town looking around Ginny suddenly found herself feeling tired, being pregnant took it out of her. Whist in the café enjoying a nice cup of coffee, someone walked in who Ginny wasn't expecting.

"Hermione"

Hermione turned around Ginny was defiantly not the person she had expected to see.

"Ginny oh how lovely to see you I have missed you so much"

Both of them stopped hugging and looked at each others bellies.

"You're pregnant"

Hermione said stating the obvious

"Well so are you"

Ginny brain went in to over load; Hermione would have to think as fast she couldn't let Ron find out. Not after she had ignored all his apology letters. Hermione didn't think she could get over the horrific words Ron had said to her.

"It's not who's you think it is, I went of a work party and met some muggle and well here I am it's not due to the beginning of May. Hermione lied it was due in March. She couldn't let on it would be to hard to see Ron again she still loved him so much even after all the horrible things he said to her. Hermione even wished that she could hate him she had tried but it hadn't worked.

"Well when are you due then?"

"Well if we have worked the dates out right it should be June. Harry can't wait he's more excited than I am."

"God Hermione have you thought that your kid might not be a witch or wizard you know you being muggle born and all, and the dad I guess he's a Muggle."

"Oh yeah he is of course"

Hermione hated lying to Ginny but it was safer this way. This way she would be able to keep her distance.

"Hermione are you still training to be an Auror?"

Shits I've been found out she know I couldn't be pregnant by a muggle if I'm an Auror.

"Uuumm well yes I am but keep that to yourself. You're probably thinking how I met a muggle at the party. Well we went to a muggle pub there generally livelier than the wizard's ones where I live!"

Hermione hoped this didn't seem suss but Ginny didn't seem notice.

Ginny then realised, Ron and Hermione would never get back together. Ginny just hoped that Hermione was happy.

"Ginny I would be grateful if you didn't tell Ron I was here today, I'm sure he wouldn't want to see me but I'm not ready to see him yet. I don't mind you telling Harry but please not Ron"

Ginny agreed. Both of the girls spoke for hours before they had to depart. Hermione still wouldn't give her address out but said that they would write.

Both girls tried to hug each other with great difficulties there bellies did seem to get in the way.

"Babe I'm home, are you here? I'll be in my study is you need me"

Ginny walked as quickly as she could to his study she opened the door and sat on his red sofa.

"You'll never guess who I saw today?"

"Your right I don't have a clue, who then?"

"Hermione"

Harry almost fell out of his chair.

"How is she, where is she, what's she been up to?"

"Well an easy way to answer the question, I don't know where she lives she wouldn't tell me. She's looking very well indeed and very pregnant!"

"What her and Ron, but she hasn't told him"

"No she said it wasn't Ron I thought the same but the dates wouldn't work out she said it's due in May."

Harry thought something fishy was going on. It wasn't like Hermione to bed anyone on a one night stand, or even so quickly after Ron. What was she thinking she knows to do the contraceptive charm! But then Harry knew how easily that could be forgotten.

"Harry she told me not to tell Ron"

"You have to be joking, Ron has to know, and you know he still pines after her"

"But Harry she said not to mention were I saw her"

"Look Ginny he has to know it's not as thought he's going to be waiting around Diagon alley waiting for her is he?"

Ginny didn't want to correct him. Hermione said not to say where she was seen but, if Harry thought it was Diagon Alley it would ok wouldn't it?

Harry flooed over to the burrow unsure if Ron would be there. Harry and Ron worked together at the same ministry but they never seemed to finish at the same time. Ron through himself into work as soon as he could. By working all the hours he could, he thought it would take his mind of Hermione. Harry found Ron packing all his belongings in to boxes. Ron had just brought a house close to Harry and Ginny's.

The two boys sat together in the old bedroom. Harry explained that Ginny had indeed seen Hermione. Ron was even more upset that they still haven't spoke since that terrible day. The news that Hermione was pregnant took Ron by surprise. This news defiantly meant Hermione had moved on with her life. Ron thought it was Victors even though he was told it was a muggles.

Ron remained very strong throughout the whole conversation. He felt like he was going to cry any moment but knew he had to be strong. Ron didn't want anyone to know how much he still loved Hermione. Ron tried to make out he was over her. Ron didn't tell anyone, but the main reason why he was moving out of the burrow was due to all the memories of him and Hermione.

The following weeks went past quickly the potter residence was almost ready for the new arrival. Ron had moved into his new house. Everything seemed to be going well in the world.

Hermione had just had her baby she hadn't told Ginny, because the baby would surly be shown around. Hermione couldn't risk this. The baby which she named Rachel had the starting of hair, and not really by surprise it was a lighter shade on red. Hermione thought she was quite lucky that Rachel had come into the world two weeks later than she was expected meaning she was born in April. Hermione could probably lie and say she came early, so it didn't look to suspicious.

Hermione thought she should probably send Harry and Ginny a letter and maybe a photo. Hermione thought about the photo idea for a while. Hermione knew that she would have to hide the hair. Finally the photo was taken, little Rachel in her arms with a cute pale pink bonnet on.

Dear Harry and Ginny.

I'm sorry I haven't written in what seems to be a long time. I have just recently had my little girl. Her name is Rachel; she was born on 8th April. I was extremely worried because she came early. Rachel will be having my surname as me and her father aren't married and unfortunately not planning to be.

Because Rachel's might not be a witch I have to be careful using magic. I am still going to be working in the magical world and when she goes up and wonders where I work I shall make something up, well unless she is a witch, which isn't likely. I know that you don't have long until your little bundle of joy comes along so I wish you both luck and happiness. I have sent a little bonnet and a pair of mittens in this package. I have been knitting again! Anyway I have to go little Rachel will be waking up again soon.

Take care love Hermione.

Hermione re read her letter through and through, just making sure it sounded convincing enough. She had gone this far without anyone knowing that Ron was the father she just had to keep on with the lie.

The package arrived later on that day. Ginny being on maternity leave received the letter.

As soon as the parcel was opened the photo and baby clothing fell out.

Ginny read the letter over and over again. Tears fell down her face. Her hormones were still playing up. Ginny would cry over the smallest things. Ginny placed the photo upon the mantel piece. She was waiting Harry to come home before writing back.

Harry arrived late home that night. Harry was greeted by Winky.

"Sir we has been trying to cheer up Mrs Potter all day but she is keeping crying"

Harry was quite used to this now, but he still was quite sure what to do. Ginny had spent nearly the last 6 months crying. Harry thought it was impossible to cry for that long. Surely her tears would have to run out or dry out soon!

"Thank you winky I'll go and talk with her"

Harry found Ginny in the living room clutching the baby clothes Hermione had made. Harry walked up to her and put his arms around her and kissed her softy on the cheek. She still looked beautiful even thought her eyes were red and puffy.

"What's wrong, is it the hormones again?"

Ginny handed Harry the letter along with the baby clothes and photo.

Harry read the letter, He couldn't understand why Ginny was in a state over the letter, it said nothing bad.

"Ginny what's so bad surely you should be happy for her.?

"I am happy for her it's just that, I haven't seen the baby, if the child isn't a witch our children won't be able to play together"

"Oh Ginny you do make me laugh. Once the tension has gone between her and Ron she'll be around all the time. Rachel will find out about our world one day. Hermione won't be able to keep it secrete forever."

These words managed to cheer Ginny up. The couple sat down together and wrote there reply.

Dear Hermione and Rachel.

Congratulation on the birth of Rachel. Your right it won't be long till our little monster will arrive. I have to say I'm looking forward to it. Hopefully then I'll get my wife back to normal, those bloody hormones are driving me crazy. Were both glad that Rachel is ok after the early birth, she looks so tiny in your photo. How long are you taking of with work? Ginny is allowed a year max and I'm allowed 2 weeks. We would really like to meet up with you soon. Ron won't be here if you still don't wish to see him. This is up to you just send us a owl whenever and we can meet up with you. Before we finish writing our house is linked up with the floo network if you didn't know already, pop over when ever you feel like it.

Love Harry and Ginny

Hermione received the letter a few hours later. Hermione really wanted to see her friends but she couldn't risk them noticing Rachel's hair, it was a dead give away. Hermione knew this was unfair, if they didn't see the baby they would get suspicious. Hermione decided that she would have to take little Rachel there but only for a quick visit, hopefully they wouldn't touch her hat.

A few days later happened to be a weekend; Hermione had gotten up early so she could take Rachel over. Hermione thought it would be best to go early. Hermione remembered that Ron didn't like getting up early so hopefully he wouldn't be there.

Hermione entered her fireplace, threw some floo powder and said Godric's Hollow as clearly as she could while cradling her newborn.

Nobody seemed to be here she couldn't believe she had worked up the courage to come and no one was around. Just them Harry walked into the kitchen in a rather shabby looking dressing grown.

"Hermione I wasn't expecting you"

Harry quickly walked over to here pulling her in to a hug not to tightly though she had Rachel in her arms.

"And you must be little Rachel aren't you lovely and oh so small"

Harry didn't really know how to act in front of children he thought he would get used to it when his came along. Harry called out for Ginny and explained Hermione was in the living room.

"Hermione I'm missed you so much"

Ginny also tried to hug her as best as she could but was having some trouble due to Rachel still being in her arms.

The baby was getting passed around, Harry was having a little trouble get to grips with the child, he knew he's have to get used to it, as it wasn't long until his would be born. Hermione was still feeling very uncomfortable everywhere Rachel went her eyes were upon her, she couldn't let the bonnet be removed. The three chatted for sometime more, Hermione now had Rachel in her arms. Everyone was enjoying a cup of tea freshly made by Winky, when an unexpected visitor walked into the kitchen.

"Ron"

Hermione choked on her tea she quickly stood up and tried to run passed him.

"Hermione please stay you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to I'll go"

Ron managed to say even though he was still amazed that she was here.

"uumm no I… I… err have to go"

Hermione quickly through some floo powered in to the fire and shouted Diagon alley"

Hermione knew as soon as she got there she would get back into the fire place and go home. Hermione couldn't risk anyone of them following her, or knowing where she lived.

Meanwhile back at Harry's everyone was a little shaken due to the quick departure.

"Why didn't you lot tell me Hermione would be here, I would of came across earlier to and tried to say I'm sorry. It looks like she's doing well for herself now. She's obviously moved on with her life"

No-one answered this statement. Ginny looked totally pissed of that Hermione had gone again and not told them where she lived. Ron was still upset over seeing Hermione he still had a lot of feelings for her. He hated the fact she had a child with someone else. Ron still had a feeling the child was Victors. Ron now understood that even though Hermione didn't cheat on him, he still thought she went back to Krum.

No-one had heard from Hermione since the day she hurried out from Harry's house. Everyone had sent countless owls to her but no one received a reply.

Ginny was at home having contractions she had already sent her patroness to Harry who replied he was on his way.

Harry had managed to contact Mr Weasley to let the rest of the family know before arriving back home.

Harry and Ginny arrived at the hospital. Ginny was taken though to the delivery suit.

Ginny lead on the bed screaming at Harry. Ginny knew she was being horrible to Harry but she wanted to blame someone for putting her through all this pain. Harry had been warned about the possible abuse he would get from, Mr Weasley. Mr Weasley had explained that Molly was like a demon when giving birth.

Mr and Mrs Weasley were waiting outside the delivery room waiting for the birth of there grandchild.

The midwifes started to tell Ginny to push, Harry wanted to help but he figured that it was going to be rather hard, while Ginny was biting Him hard on the hand.

"Ginny it's hurting"

Harry stated

"Of course it's bloody hurting"

"No Ginny your biting me"

"Oh well you think your in so much pain think about me for a change!"

Harry thought it wise not to mention anything and just be there for her.

"Come on then one final push and this little one will be here"

Ginny gritted her teeth, squeezed Harry's hand and pushed as hard as she could.

With that the baby emerged.

"It's a girl"

The midwife seemed very pleased that the whole event was over. The small baby girl was wrapped up in a pink blanket and given to Harry. Harry's eye's welled up. Ginny looked totally exhausted.

"I want to call her Lily J Potter is that ok with you Harry?

"Are you sure I mean I love it but only if you want that name"

Ginny nodded, she knew all along that she would call her first born after Harry's parents. Ginny cradled her baby briefly before starting to fall asleep. Harry took his new born out of the room and showed her of to the new very proud grandparents. Mrs Weasley did what she did best and started crying. For once Harry didn't feel uncomfortable that she was crying Harry was also crying.

Ginny stayed in hospital for a few days. Ron was totally smitten with his little niece. Ron had plenty of idea's what he was going to teach her when she grows up. The thing that surprised them the most was a letter from Hermione.

To Ginny

I just wanted to say congratulations on the Birth of Lily. I also want to say I'm sorry for not replying to all your letters. I will come and see you soon if you would like. Love Hermione

Ginny couldn't understand how Hermione knew she had the baby and it was called Lily.

The Potter family had now been home a month. Everything began to fall in to place, even though the new family was finding it hard. Mrs Weasley spent a lot more time at Harry and Ginny's house; she said she couldn't wait to see Lily again. Harry and Ginny knew better, she was checking up on them.

Harry was terrible at changing Nappies he hated it. Every time he could smell a slight pong he would retreat back to his office or hand lily back to Ginny. Ginny noticed what he was doing right away so she used change her in his office. Harry knew she was doing it on purpose but didn't say anything encase she made him change her.

Ron comes over to the house every evening after work and take little lily out for a walk. Ron had even started to tell her stories about Quidditch. Lily enjoys her time with her uncle. Ron seemed to be a born natural with children.

**Hei I hope you all liked this chapter. I know its quite long it's the longest one I've ever written, I hope it didn't spoil it. I would like to thank all my reviews you are what me carry on I love you all. If you haven't replied yet I would love to hear from you all. I reply to every review I get. Also if you have any ideas on how to make my story better please let me know. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hei sorry it has taken so long to reply, I was totally stuck on how to write this chapter. It is a long one. I'm guessing this is the longest chap I'll ever write, I just hope it doesn't spoil it.**

Chapter 10

Since baby Lily was born many changes had happened. Ron no longer through himself into work. Ron would spend most of his free time, at the Potters house. Ron loved playing with lily, talking to her, taking her for walks etc. The only problem Ron had was nappy changing he hated it. Ginny loved having her brother around more. Harry also loved having Ron around to. Harry had been very worried over Ron. Harry knew he was working far too much. Harry also knew why he did all the overtime, it all based down to Hermione.

Fred and George quite often called around to see Lily. Both of the twins were trying to get used to babies before there own came along. Both Verity and Angela were expecting twins within days of each other. Today the twins had came around with a new rattle. The little rattle was painted in shiny sliver paint with little bells hanging of it. The rattle had been made to sing a lullaby whenever the child seems upset.

Months had gone by and no one had heard form or even had a sniff out of Hermione. Everyone had come to the conclusion that she was happy and didn't want to be around her old friends anymore. Fred and Georges wives had had there children. Verity was very over protective over her two boys Jake and Justin. While Angela was the complete opposite. Angela daughters were Called Lucy and Gemma. Lucy and Gemma looked just like there mother but they had the naughty little streak of Weasley's in them.

The Weasley's/ Potter family often went out on family outing. Each trip was planed to perfection by Molly. Molly loved spending time with her grandchildren. Lily happened to be her favourite, not that she would admit this to anyone. Molly often looked after little Lily while Ginny and Harry were at work. Molly loved the fact she was allowed the privilege of caring for little Lilly. It wouldn't be to long before Molly would be looking after another child. Yet again Ginny was pregnant again. The Potters had decided that the family picnic would be a great place to announce it. Ginny had waited until she 8 weeks gone but couldn't wait any longer.

Today was going to be only a small picnic only Arthur, Molly, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Lily were going. Arthur had picked up everyone is his new and updated flying car. The car this time was a Renault Clio. The car looked ever so small on the outside but once you looked inside it was the size of a stretched limo. Everybody clambered in and put there safety belts on. Ron spent most the journey fighting his mother over playing with Lily. Ron liked to be the one Lily wanted, well apart from the parents he liked being the fun uncle.

The family had arrived at there usual spot in the Cotswolds in Gloucestershire. The Cotswolds was a lovely place. Perfect for a day out plenty of old houses in the distance a little stream to dip you feet in and the main reason was that it was quite.

Molly had already magically set up the picnic table and laid the food out; While Ron was throwing Lily around in the air. Lilly loved this but it was inevitably that eventually she would throw up. At the point sick immerged Ron was more than happy to allow Ginny to have her daughter back. Everyone sat around the large picnic table which looked more like an average dining room table. Ginny was waiting for the right moment to tell everyone she was expecting again. Harry knew that the news would be announced today but wanted Ginny to make the statement. The food was lovely; Molly had made such an effort. Ginny knew that she couldn't wait any longer to tell everyone, but she wanted to have a little fun in telling everyone.

"Mum I was wondering if it was ok with you if Lilly remained in your care still while we are both at work. I would understand if you would like a bit more free time for yourself. Not to mention you're getting a little older now, not being rude there"

Ginny knew the answer to this already but it was all apart of her cunning little plan. Ginny looked towards Harry and smiled. Harry knew where this subject was going but nobody else was any wiser.

"Ginny dear I'm surprised you had to ask that. I love looking after Little Lilly she lightens up my day. I've been asking to look after the other grandchildren to, I love the children being around me, and it makes me feel young again"

Ginny knew her mother would say that.

"I just thought I would check before I ask you something. Well I and Harry were wondering if you would mind looking after another child."

Ginny looked at her mother to see if she had cottoned on to the fact she was pregnant.

"Who's baby is it do I know them well?"

Molly hadn't cottoned on yet. By the look on Arthur's and Ron faces they had got it.

"Mum I'm pregnant again"

"AAAARRRR my goodness. Oh Ginny and Harry you know I would, let me come over there and give you both a hug. You to have just made my day"

"Mrs Weasley pulled her daughter and son in law in to a bone crunching hug"

Even though Molly was getting older these days her hugs seemed to be getting stronger.

"This calls for a celebration"

Ron ecstatically cheered.

Ron passed around fizzy Apple juice. Nobody had anything stronger on them, but seeing as Ginny couldn't drink it was a nice mark of respect.

Whilst on there way home everyone was talking about the upcoming arrival. Molly was already on about names. Arthur was talking about hormones, and how he can remember what Molly's had been like. Harry certainly wasn't looking forward to the mood swings. Harry remembered quite well how bad they had been in her last pregnancy. Ron was talking about buying them a double buggy so he could take them both to the park; telling them stories and continuing being a great uncle.

Years had past there had been quite a few additions to the family, but some things had stayed the same.

Harry and Ginny now had five children. There names are, Lily, Jasmine, the twins James and Sirius and little Rose.

Ron's life had remained the same he still lived Close to Harry. Ron still came over to the house every day, to see his nieces and nephews. The only part of Ron's life which was incomplete was the fact Hermione still wasn't around. Ron knew his feeling for Hermione would never die. Ron never spoke about these feeling to anyone at all. After all the reason why they were no longer together was because Ron couldn't control his temper and he didn't think before he reacted.

Hermione was still working as an Auror in Wales. Hermione had kept in brief contacts with Harry and Ginny. Hermione still hadn't come to terms with losing Ron. Hermione knew if wasn't her fault at the beginning, but surely after all the apology letters she should of forgiven him. Hermione still tried to hate Ron but she knew that this was impossible; she still loved him but she wouldn't do anything about it. The situation had gone on for far too long now to be resolved so Hermione thought.

The brief visits Hermione had to the Godric's were always on her own. Hermione used to drop Rachel at her parents house before arriving. At first Harry used to wonder why she came on her own, but this became a normal arrangement. Hermione had thought up that Rachel was very shy and didn't like meeting people. Rachel was completely the opposite though. Hermione also said that, it wasn't a god idea Rachel being around wizards because she's was muggle.

Hermione's daughter Rachel was the spiting image of Ron. Rachel was unbelievably tall for an eleven year old. Rachel's hair was the same, red apart from being a little bit bushy. Even when she was embarrassed, she would blush the same way Ron used to.

Rachel was like a mixed bag of the two, looks of her father and the wisdom of her mother, although she did have a stubborn side in her, which had to be Ron's.

Hermione often thought about the day when she would have to tell Rachel about the wizening world. Hermione knew it was more than likely that Rachel was a witch than not. There didn't seem to be a doubt in her mine obviously Hermione herself was muggle born and Ron was a pure blood, so there was a small chance she wasn't. The day when Hermione knew she was a witch was around nine years ago. Hermione had decided that Rachel was too old to have a dummy. Hermione had hidden them around the house, so she wouldn't find them. When Hermione went to check on her daughter she was in her cot surrounded by old dummies. This was totally unexpected at the time, but Hermione decided that she was too young to know about her world. Unfortunately Hermione had skipped the subject so much she knew she was on borrowed time, and she would find out sooner rather than later.

A few weeks later while Hermione was doing the washing, the muggle way, Rachel started running through the house, she sounded like a heard of giant elephant bouncing on the floor boards.

"Mum look I've got a letter"

Hermione knew what the letter was. The Hogwarts letters still looked the same as they always had. Hermione wished she had got the letters first; she could have thought how to explain everything to her. It was too late Rachel had already started opening the letter.

Rachel looked very confused she thought someone was playing a joke on her. Rachel looked at her watch which stated the date. Well it wasn't April fools. Rachel then realised that this was true she was in fact a Witch. Rachel dictated the letter to her mother. Hermione tried not to show that she already knew what it meant. Hermione was so proud of her daughter, but still couldn't come to terms with the fact her daughter was a witch, even though see already knew. Having a letter stating it brought it to realisation this was now a fact. All the thoughts and feelings that Hermione had experienced over the last twelve years came flooding back to her.

_I have to tell her about our world I should be the one who does it. Lily Potter will be going this year to, what if she realises that they look very similar. What happens if Ron finds out? I shouldn't have lied for so long. Should I tell him? No I can't not after al this time! Why didn't I sort this out ages ago? _Hermione's thoughts carried on for some time.

Rachel had noticed her mother wasn't speaking. Rachel was unsure on how to deal with the situation, of course she wanted to learn magic but did she want to go to a boarding school and be away from her mum.

Hermione and Rachel spoke together for what seemed quite a long time. The pair had finalised the details, Rachel was to go to Hogwarts and Hermione would have to sort out a great deal, so that Ron wouldn't find out.

The main thing that worried Hermione was that she would have to go to Diagon alley. _Why didn't I tell her when I had the chance to, I should of then we could have gone somewhere else shopping. _Hermione thought to herself. Hermione knew she should have told her, but how could she; it brought back so many memories. Hermione knew she was going to have to, she had to do something. Hermione didn't want her daughter not to get an excellent education, because of an argument years before. How could she pull this of?

Hermione decided to tell Rachel the truth but not about her dad, just the witch part of things, surely that part would be hard enough. Hermione knew that this would be hard but she couldn't keep this from her.

The start of Hogwarts was approaching quickly, so Hermione had to tell Rachel tonight. Hermione had been searching for things that might interest Rachel. Among a few things Hermione had found was a rather large old book, "A history of Hogwarts", pictures of Quidditch, and a few old photos of herself at Hogwarts and two bottles of butterbeer she had brought the previous day.

That evening Hermione had placed all the objects in a small chest of drawers. Hermione was cooking Rachel's favourite food, Pizza and chips.

Hermione and Rachel sat down at the table and began eating their dinner. Rachel could tell something was on her mum's mind and by the looks of it she was about to find out what it was quite soon.

"Rachel dear I have something we need to talk about"

Hermione sounded worried but she knew she had to do it. Rachel looked up at her mum and waited for her to carry on.

"Well this is something I should have told you a long time ago, so please forgive me for not telling you sooner. When I was your age I also received a letter, mine was also unexpected, you see Rachel I am also a witch! I was the first Witch in the family and I guess that's why I didn't think you would be one. I never did magic in front of you encase you weren't a witch, there was a possibility that you could have been a muggle"

Rachel took this news extremely well; she understood how hard this must had been for her mum. Rachel was upset that her mother hadn't told her earlier. Rachel also thought how her mother thought she was a muggle as she put it.

"Muggle"

Rachel asked exquisitely.

"Non magic folks"

Rachel realised from that moment on she had a lot to learn about the wizading world. Rachel was like her mother everything she was told was absorbed like a sponge. Hermione explained about the houses, and which house she used to be in. Rachel was fascinated over everything. Rachel could believe that there where witches and wizards living all around them and she was none the wiser about it, until now. Hermione passed her a few items that she had brought down stairs. Rachel looked very interested in the huge book, what was most fascinating thing see noticed was that the pictures were moving. Hermione helped explain everything which was in the book, while they enjoyed sipping down there butterbeer slowly.

Hermione was so glad she was the one could show her daughter all of this, when she was younger nobody told her anything, all she had was a book to explain things to her.

The evening progressed and by now Hermione was on a roll. Hermione had pulled out her wand and started showing Rachel a few things she would learn in up coming years. By now it was extremely late. Rachel knew that if she heard another piece of information tonight her head would explode it was so overloaded.

Hermione tucked Rachel into her bed. She kissed her daughter goodnight before turning of the lights. Hermione was very pleased with herself. She thought Rachel was going to go mad, but surprisingly she didn't she just listened and absorbed. Hermione quite surprised herself; she never thought she would be showing Rachel how to do spell's before she went to school!

The only problem Hermione had now was making sure that Rachel didn't find out who father was. Hermione had planed a day out for Rachel the following day; she wanted to show her some wizading villages. Hermione knew if she got most of the things she needed somewhere else from Diagon Alley the risk of seeing Ron was smaller.

As planed Hermione had woken Rachel and explained that they were going to visit, a wizading village.

Hermione decided, to go to Scotland first and buy al the books needed and some clothes so she would fit in well.

Hermione explained how wizards could travel. Hermione mentioned that her favourite was apparition, but you have to be 17 years old before you can do this. Hermione then explained the floo system; this is how they were going to travel today.

"Rachel what ever you do say it clearly and loudly, otherwise your end up somewhere else"

Rachel steeped in the fire place and shouted.

"Scotland mead centre"

And just as magic worked she ended up in the correct place. Hermione arrived a few seconds later.

"Mum that was amazing can we do it again"

Rachel tried steeping back into the fireplace.

"Hang on we have to go shopping first, we will be doing it again later on today"

Hermione decided to get Rachel's clothes sorted out first; she knew this would weigh less than all the books.

These days a lot of the witches' clothes were similar to muggle clothes. Hermione wished it had been the case years ago. The only things which hadn't changed much were the uniforms and the dress robes. One of the things which changed and Hermione thought was a great idea was when you brought your uniforms; it didn't have the logo on it. When you go sorted these days whatever the sorting hat decided, one of the professors would do a spell and your logo and house name would appear on your robes.

Once all the clothes and robes had been brought, the pair walked in a large book store. Hermione opened the letter Rachel had received and looked at the list of books. The list slightly surprised Hermione, all the books where the same ones she had when she was in her first year.

**The standard book of spells grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic By Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Wafling**

**A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts by Arsenius Jigger **

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

While in the book shop Hermione noticed a book starting right at her. On the Cover was a picture of Harry, Ron, Hermione and a few out of the order. Hermione decided to buy the book. Rachel would have to know something about the war otherwise she might look further into it.

The only things they had left to get in Scotland were a Cauldron and a set of brass scales. The wand had to be form Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley had the most famous place to buy a wand. Ollivander was rescued for the dark lord. Ollivander waited many years before re opening his shop; he was still scared that he would be captured again.

Hermione and Rachel flooed back to there house to unload al the items they had brought. The last place they had to go was Diagon Alley. Hermione was really nervous about going there, what if she saw Ron. Surely if Ron saw Rachel he would realise it was his child.

All these thoughts went through her head, but one thing was for certain Rachel was going to get the best wand available. Hermione and Rachel yet again flooed to there destination. There was a big fight happing in the middle of the alley. Hermione thought this was quite lucky because most people would be focusing there attention on that rather than focusing there attention to them. Hermione walked quite quickly holding on to Rachel until they reached Ollivanders. The shop was still in the same location, and still looked very dark and shabby inside. The little bell rang when they walked inside.

"Miss Granger how may I be of assistance to you today I wonder"

Ollivanders always seemed to creep Hermione out; manly by the way he talked and acted.

Hermione explained that this was Rachel first year at Hogwarts and needed a wand.

Ollivander rummaged around the shop and brought a few dusty black boxes to the counter. Ollivander opened each box first studying each wand proudly himself, before passing them to Rachel. Rachel wasn't quite sure what she was meant to do so she started pointing the objects around the room. Rachel was proving to be different league to her mother. Finally the last wand which Ollivander had on the counter was passed over. This wand was 9 inches with a mixture of willow and ash it also contained a hair from a unicorn. This wand choice surprised Ollivander due to its unusual mixture of willow and ash. Hermione took all these details on board and realised that some of the ingredients in this wand Ron had in his. Not wanted to look upset that Rachel had inherited something else from her father, they quickly paid and departed the store. Just as they reached the fire place, Hermione heard her name being shouted from the distance, Hermione knew who this was and quickly plied Rachel in to the Fire place and made sure she flooed back home safely.

Hermione turned around as soon as Rachel had disappeared, there stood on his own, Ron. Hermione didn't know what to say she couldn't completely ignore him, she knew he was stubborn and would follow her. Hermione turned around.

"Hermione please can we talk it has been a long time"

Ron pleaded

"It has been a long time I have to say that you haven't changed much a apart from being taller"

Hermione had noticed a few other things, he was so musscley, so fit looking and still gorgeous, but she could of hardly of said that to his face. She didn't even know why she wanted to say anything to him. Ron could not be back in her life it was to risky. Even if she did want to it wouldn't work not now she had lied for so long.

"Well I always was one to be tall, but enough about that how are you? I was just wondering what you have been up to. I bet your daughter is around eleven now. I bet you and her father are very proud of her"

Ron tried to make a conversation.

"I'm quite busy right now, I have to get home and cook dinner"

Hermione lied she just couldn't get close to Ron again, everything would come out. Hermione decided to apparated right there, she couldn't floo back either encase he followed.

Ron was quite hurt over this he thought over all this time they would at least be able to have put the past behind them. Obviously there was no chance of that he thought. Maybe if he could write a letter to her, perhaps they would be able to be at least friends? Ron hated what had happened in the past, he didn't like the fact that Hermione had moved on either but he could accept it.

Hermione arrived back home, when she arrived she totally dazzled, Rachel, had never seen anyone arrive by apparition before. Another conversation emerged between them about there world. Hermione was only half concentrating. Hermione couldn't get the thought of Ron out of her mind. Why hadn't she have said she forgiven him and left it there. After all this time they had been apart there would be no way they would ever get back together. Ron probably had a new girlfriend. Hermione knew he wasn't married because Ginny would have written and told her, or would have she, they didn't write that much, and Ginny didn't really mention Ron.

Every single day Hermione would tick of a day on her calendar, each day which was ticked of meant another day closer till Rachel left to Hogwarts. Hermione only had 2 whole days left with her daughter, the thought of Rachel going away upset Hermione. Hermione hoped that she would enjoy it as much as she had. The only thing left to explain to Rachel was the war, obviously she had to know about that and the chosen one Harry Potter.

Ron went home early that night; he didn't do the normal thing of going to the Potters house, as he had too much on his mind…. Hermione.

_Why couldn't we have sorted this out ages ago, why did I have to fuck things up. Our arguments never lasted long. But I never called her any of those names before, and oh how I wish I never called her them. I didn't mean it I was just upset at the time._

Ron thought about the past. Ron wanted to do set the score straight. Ron knew he had done wrong, he also knew he could never get back with her. Hermione now had a child and he guessed a steady marriage. The one thing that came to Ron's mind was that Hermione seemed to be hiding something but he didn't have a clue what that could be. Ron thought more to himself, it was probably nothing, it had been nearly twelve years since they have spoke she had just probably changed. The sparkle what used to be in her eyes was no longer there, he just hoped she was happy in what ever she was up to in life. The night seemed to be getting later, but Ron still had his mind on Hermione. Ron decided to write her one last time in hope for forgiveness, may be if she forgave him the feeling he had for her would settle down?

_Dear Hermione_

_I know it has been a long time since I last wrote, but seeing you today maybe me think of writing to you. I as before want to say I'm sorry what I put you through twelve years ago. The memory still haunts me to this day. I'm guessing it's hard for you in a different way to me. I know you still are in contact with Harry and Ginny and you don't go there often because of me. If we could, I would truly want us to put this behind us. I don't believe it is fair that I get to spend so much time with Harry when you are worried to go around encase I'm there. If we could put this behind us we could be friends again maybe. I hope things are going well with your husband and daughter. This situation must also be weird for you to them not being wizards and all. As you noticed earlier on today I haven't changed much well apart from the height thing and looking a little older I guess. I'm unaware if you know I managed to pas my Auror training, quite quickly really I surprised myself. _

_You looked pretty much the same as I remembered. Your still very attractive even though your never believe me. Your hair is straighter now though it looks nice but I also liked it how you used to have it. I also noticed how thin you are; I bet trying to do things the muggle way is hard. _

_Please reply to me even, just to say don't write again. I miss you and I always have and I always will. _

_R. Weasley_

Ron re read the letter many times hoping that he would get a reply. Finally when he had decided that it sounded god enough, he reached out to old pigwigdeon, placed it in his claws and sent him of in search of Hermione.

Ron didn't know where Hermione lived, not many people did Hermione thought it was safer this way. The letter arrived around 3 hours after delivering. Pigwigdeon was used to the trip now. If pig was a larger owl it would of only taken around an hour to deliver the letter.

Even thought Hermione was asleep when pig arrived it had woken her up. Maybe Hermione woke up suddenly because being a single parent you get used to being waken up at all hours, or maybe it was due to her job. Being an Auror can be quite scary sometimes, after arresting or having to kill someone there are always people around who want to come and get you.

Hermione walked over to her window and allowed the owl to fly in. Hermione in her sleepy state removed the letter from the clutches of the small owl. If Hermione was properly awake she would have realised that this was Ron's owl. As she unrolled the scroll, she recognised the writing instantly. Hermione wasn't to surprised that she had received a letter from him, after all she had seen him not long ago. Upon reading the letter tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Ron had thought she was married, the letter was really nice. Hermione sat back in bed and read the letter over and over again decided if she really want to write back to him or not.

The day before Hogwarts had arrived, Rachel know understood mainly everything she needed to about the war and basically about the wizading world. Rachel never in her dizzies daydream had ever expected her mother to be involved in the saving of the world. Rachel was very proud of her mother. Even now she now knew a lot about the wizading world, Hermione wouldn't let on to her daughter what she did for a living. Rachel thought this was quite odd but knew her mother wouldn't say anything else on the matter.

For Rachel's last day with her mother Hermione had planed to take her to a wizard's animal sanctuary. Hermione wanted Rachel to have a pet. Hermione knew her first day was going to be hard. Making friends is always hard. By buying Rachel a pet at least she would have some company.

Rachel was more like her dad she didn't appreciate getting up early at all, Hermione had already been up three hours awaiting for her daughter to emerge out of her bedroom. When it reached ten o clock Hermione couldn't wait any longer so she went to wake her up. Rachel would have normally been annoyed by this but seeing as this was her last whole day she would have with her mother until the holidays, she got up as asked.

Once she was dressed and had her breakfast they flooed to Hogsmead.

Rachel knew from the book her mother had given her, that this was the place school trips took place in her third year.

They walked around for a while before entering a large shop right on the outskirts. The window had many pictures of many magical creatures. Some Rachel recognised from some books her mother had given her. Inside the sanctuary there were owls, cats, rats, some rather weird looking animals. Rachel didn't know what some people would want with such ugly animals. Hermione awaited until they had been all around the shop before mentioning that if she would like an animal she could have one. Rachel's face lightened up. Never before had she been able to have an animal. After her mothers cat crookshanks had died, they didn't think they could put up with the pain of another animal dying on them. Rachel looked around again. Hermione was hoping she wouldn't pick a rat. Finally they reached the end of the aisle. Rachel put her hand in the little cage and picked up the smallest fattest looking kitten out. Hermione almost laughed with relief. The baby fat kitten did look quite cute Hermione thought to herself, it looked nothing like her old cat. Hermione paid for the cat and brought a few other items so it could travel in comfort. Rachel proudly named the little Kitten piggy. This time Hermione chocked.

"Are you sure dear?"

"Oh yeah it's so cute but he looks like a little fat piggy"

Rachel commented quickly.

The fat little kitten was a sliver tabby. Rachel placed a small little pink and sparkly collar on it before leaving the shop.

Hermione couldn't believe out of al the names she could have come up with she choice that!

Hermione and Rachel found the nearest fire place and flooded back home.

Rachel was playing in the living room with piggy, while Hermione started packing everything Rachel would need while she was away. Due to it being the last night together until the holidays Hermione cooked Rachel's favourite meal again, Pizza and chips.

Finally everything was ready for the next day. The trunk was by the front door already packed, piggy's belonging were waiting one top and the train tickets where placed on top of the case. Rachel was in bed trying to sleep unsuccessfully. Hermione was in her bedroom trying to sleep. Hermione mind was wondering everywhere. If she could pull of tomorrow nobody would figure it out. These thoughts filed her mind al night, she was totally full of worry, terrified encase they were seen.

Finally Hermione thought if they got there early enough and she put Rachel on the train without anyone noticing her it could just work.

**I hoped you all liked this chapter, it's has been the hardest so far, but knowing my luck they are going to get harder each time. I also want to thank all of my reviewers, you guys are totally great and I love you all. I would also like to say I have now had over 2000 hits which is cool but please please review even if you don't like it, I would like to know. I always reply to every review because I think you took the time and I should use my time to thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hermione lay in her bed for hours tossing and turning. So many thoughts were going through her head. Rachel was leaving in the morning to Hogwarts. Hermione was so worried about the platform, she knew for a fact that Harry and Ginny would both be there; she just had to make sure they didn't see her. Ron was also on her mind, should she reply to the letter or not. Hermione no longer wanted to fight but she couldn't get back in contact with him. After many more hours of being restless, Hermione decided to get up. It was only 6am. Hermione double checked Rachel trunk to make sure everything was ok and she hadn't forgotten anything. Hermione added some note paper and a few extra quills just encase.

Time was passing quite quickly; Rachel was eating her last breakfast with her mother before the departure. Finally they flooded to Leaky cauldron before getting on the tube to Kings Cross station.

If Rachel wasn't so worried about her first day, she would have noticed her mother was incredibly nervous. Hermione showed Rachel how to get through to the platform. The bright red stream train was already waiting for them. The platform was incredibly busy considering they were nearly 25 minutes early.

Rachel thought that this was a very old fashioned way to travel, considering they were witches why couldn't they get there without the whole train thing why couldn't they just floo?. Hermione by now was already crying.

"Don't worry mum I'll be fine it won't be long till Christmas"

"Don't worry dear I'm just being silly, it's just that you have grown up so fast, and I'm so proud of you"

Hermione hugged her daughter like it would be the last one she would get before making her get on to the train. Hermione knew that she would have to get on quickly; Harry could turn up at any moment.

Rachel found a seat near the window. Once she had placed her belongings in the carriage Rachel came over to the door of the train.

"I hope you enjoy your first term darling you should go of now and try and make some friends I really have to go. Make sure you write to me"

"Course I will mum everyday"

"Rachel replied. Hermione knew she wouldn't write everyday but the intent was nice. They hugged each other again. Rachel went of back to her carriage, waiting to meet other witches and wizards. Just when she thought she might have gotten away with it, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lilly appeared though the platform barrier. Shit shit shit Hermione thought to herself; well at least they didn't see Rachel she thought. Hermione tried to hide behind one of the brick walls so she wasn't seen.

Hermione ached she really wanted to go and speak to her old friends. Hermione knew that she couldn't get back on to the other side of the platform without being seen, so she decided to pretend she had came to see Lilly off, and see her old friends.

Ron noticed her first; he seemed to do a double take.

"Hermione what are you doing here"

Bellowed Ron voice.

"Well I came to see my old friends and see Lilly of course. It has brought back a lot of memories being back here."

This was one big fat lie she hoped that they would all fall for.

So far it had worked. Luckily everyone was paying more attention on Lilly so the lie wasn't really noticeable to anyone. Lilly stepped on to the train after given her uncle and parents a big kiss and a cuddle. The friends waved sadly at the train as it sped away in to the distance.

Everyone looked red eyed and teary. Ginny invited everyone back to the house for some light refreshments. Hermione didn't really want to go but considering her excuse was seeing them she could hardly say no.

Everyone settled around the large dinning room table. Hermione was being unnaturally quite, she felt very uncomfortable being in such close proximity to Ron. Ron wasn't feeling to bright himself. Ron didn't have a clue what to say, he knew she must have got the letter, maybe this meant she was going to forgive him. Harry also noticed how bad the atmosphere was around the table but didn't know how to lighten it. Ginny walked into the room carrying a large tray containing tea and biscuits for everyone.

"For Merlin's sake can't you to put the past behind you, rather than acting like a couple of five year olds"

Ginny was now so fed up of there stupid behaviour it had gone on to long.

Both Hermione and Ron nodded, but they still didn't know how to act properly in the situation they were in.

Harry tried bringing up a conversation.

"So Hermione how is life treating you on the muggle side"

"To be honest with you I don't have a lot to do with it, just Rachel's school really. I'm guessing you still know I still work in our world"

"Surely that must be hard for you; I don't think I could do it"

Ginny tried carrying on the conversation.

"Well you do get used to it, I've had enough practise now"

Hermione wished that this conversation would change.

Everyone retreated to silence again. Ron didn't really no where to look. Ron tried not looking at Hermione to much, it hurt too much. Hermione was feeling the same, every time she looked at Ron she had the deepest desire to pounce on top of him. Suddenly a light blue patroness appeared from the distance it was for Hermione.

"I have to go its work, thank you very much for the tea; I'll be in contact soon"

Hermione walked outside of the house, thanking her job in her mind for getting her out of there.

"Hermione wait hang on"

Ron shouted while running out after her. Hermione turned around trying to hide the fact she was on the verge of busting into tears.

"Look I just wanted to say thank you for coming today, I know how much it meant to Harry and Ginny. I also know how uncomfortable it was in there for you. I gathered you didn't want to see me because you didn't reply to me. So I want to thank you for staying around while I was there"

Ron looked deflated after all his comments.

"I had a feeling you would be at the platform, but I wanted to go to see Harry and Ginny also. I knew it would mean a lot. Also I have been busy so I haven't had time to reply to you. You'll have to excuse me anyway I have been called to work"

A slight tear fell from Hermione's face. Hermione turned away before apparated to work.

Ron was now confused did that mean he was forgiven, or did it mean that she just said it to be nice.

-------------------------

Rachel sat on the train, thinking she would have to sit the whole way there on her own. Rachel felt slightly distressed. Piggy was sat upon her lap; at least she had some company she thought to herself. After what had felt like hours, the carriage door opened slightly..

"Is anyone sitting with you, everywhere else is full?"

The girl also had bright red hair.

"No please sit down; it's pretty lonely in here."

The two red headed girls sat down together and began chatting.

Rachel quite like the fact she had made a friend so quickly. Rachel couldn't believe how similar they looked, but it was probably due to the same colour of hair. Lilly started playing with Rachel's Kitten. Lilly said she wanted a cat but she gotten an owl because, the shop they went to didn't have any kitten. Lilly explained that this was the same sort of owl her dad had when he came to school. The girls chatted for ages; they were only interrupted by the sweet trolley. Lilly brought a chocolate frog and liquorish wands. Rachel had never had any kind of wizard's sweets before so she simply ordered the same as Lilly.

The conversation changed many times while they were on the train. Finally there discussion had arrived at the point when they had found out about being witches. Lilly knew right away, obviously her parents hadn't hidden it from her. Lilly was most surprised that Rachel had only found out three weeks before. Rachel explained that her mother was a muggle born witch, and how she didn't know her father, so it was quite possible that she didn't know if she was a witch or not.

Lilly seemed quite surprised about this. Lilly knew all about muggle born witches and wizards. Lilly also knew that it was highly unlikely that a muggle born witch having a child with a muggle would production a witch. Lilly shared this theory with Rachel. Rachel had always wanted to meet her father, she took aboard the comments Lilly had and made a mental note to research this theory.

Both of the girls changed into there wizards robes just in time as the train came to a halt.

Once off the train came a friendly voice.

"Firs-years! Firs-years over here, Alright there Lilly hows your mom and dad I aven't seen them in a while."

Bloomed Hagrid

"There great, mum's busy with the babies you know"

Lilly replied cheerfully. Hagrid laughed at the comment. Hagrid knew Lilly's parents had there hands full with the children. Hagrid placed all the first years into different boats and they set sail over the lake to the castle. Luckily it was a nice evening, the lights in the distance glistened, it looked so pretty.

Rachel was interested in Hagrid she had never seen anyone so tall in her life, she didn't mean to stare but he was unusual. Everyone clambered out of the boats and followed Hagrid to the entrance where they were told they had to wait to be called for the sorting ceremony.

Rachel looked around at all of the first years, they all look so nervous. Rachel was also nervous; she really wanted to be in the same house as Lilly.

Professor McGonagall approached the pupils.

"My name is Professors McGonagall, I am also the headmistress for those who don't know, and I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts. The banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your houses will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of you house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are here at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking you shall lose points. At the end of each year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup. I hope you will be a credit to which ever house you are selected to be in. Please quickly smarten yourself up as the ceremony is ready for us.

Rachel thought to herself that this was a well rehearsed speech, which she had probably made many times before. The professor called the pupils to follow her. The new pupils huddled around the front of the great hall waiting for the ceremony to begin.

In front of all the students lead a hat on a very old looking stool, probably as old as the tatty hat. The hat suddenly sprang to life and broke out in a song.

You may not think I'm pretty

But don't judge me on what you see

I'll eat myself if you can find

a smarter hat than me

I am the Hogwarts sorting hat

There is nothing I can't see inside your head

So try me on

And I'll tell you where you should be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart

Their darling, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindor apart,

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patients Hufflepuff are true

And unafraid of toil,

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find there kind;

Or perhaps Slytherin

You'll make your real friend,

Those cunning folk use any means,

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands though I have none

For I am a thinking cap!

All the teachers and students burst into applause. The hat bowed to each table before becoming limp again.

The first years looked stunned none of them had seemed a talking hat before. Professor McGonagall unrolled the scroll she had in her hands and recited the names.

"Flint frank"

"Hufflepuff"

"Bernard Brendan"

"Gryffindor"

Finally there were only to pupils left, Rachel and Lilly.

"Granger Rachel"

Rachel walked very slowly towards the sorting hat, although she had seen everyone else do it she was very nervous.

"well what do we have here, I knew it wouldn't be long as I am the sorting hat and I remember all, another Weasley there is no other place it has to be Gryffindor"

Rachel ran of to the Gryffindor table. Rachel was quite confused about what the hat had said to her, did this mean her dad was a wizard after all? Rachel knew her mother was the first witch in the family so it couldn't have been to do with her side of the family.

Finally the sorting was down to the last person.

"Potter Lilly"

Every student in the great hall looked around; they all knew that this was the daughter of the famous Harry Potter. Rachel didn't even know that, before the hat mentioned it. Perhaps Lilly knew her mother. Rachel knew that her mum and dad fought together in the same battle to beat Voldemort, she also knew that they were good friends years ago.

Lilly didn't seem as nervous as all the rest, she strolled up to the hat placed in on top of the head.

"Well well well another one hei, I'll put you together Gryffindor"

Lilly ran along to the Gryffindor table, as everyone cheered.

Professor McGonagall stood once again.

"I would like to say welcome back to all our existing pupils and welcome once again to our new pupils. Before we start the feast, I would like to remind everyone and those who do not know, the forest is forbidden to every student. Also I have been asked to remind you using magic in the corridors is unacceptable. Now the notices have been made please enjoy the feast"

The food suddenly appeared from no where. All the students tucked in. Rachel was still thinking about what the hat had said to her. The more Rachel thought about what it said, the vaguer it became_. I know it wouldn't be long there is no other place for you. _Rachel couldn't remember the name it used, but she knew there must be a way of finding out.

The feast was over all the Gryffindor followed a prefect up to there common room. Something told Rachel that this common room was the same when her mother had been here. Everything in the room looked old and as thought it had be restored many times.

Rachel and Lilly chatted about the nights events. Lilly knew that she was going to be in Gryffindor all her family had been, so it was in the blood. Rachel wasn't to sure weather or not to tell her new friend what the sorting hat had said. Rachel thought she would talk about it tomorrow hopefully by then it might have settled in a bit more. Everyone in the common room seemed to be writing letters, to there families. Like Rachel had promised she started writing to her mother, Lilly seemed to follow suit.

Dear Mum,

Today has been fantastic. Just like you said I would make a friend on the train, I have. My new friend is called Lilly Potter, so I am guessing that you must know her dad. Lilly has bright red hair just like me, how cool is that. I always thought I'd be the only witch with red hair.

On the train we talked loads; she mentioned that it was highly unlikely that my dad could be a muggle; because you were the first witch in the family so if my dad was a muggle it would be like a million to one chance of me being a witch. Well considering you didn't know my dad well, you wouldn't have known he was a wizard. I am going to find more out about this. I didn't believe her at first but the sorting hat said something like, he was waiting for me, and there were loads in my family. The hat also said a name but I can't remember what it was, but it wasn't our surname, so that can't mean you because you're the first. I made it in to Gryffindor just like you.

I hope all that make sense I'm just so excited. My bedroom is really close to the common room is the first set of rooms of the common room. I've got a four poster bed it's also right next to Lilly's how cool is that.

Piggy has settled in well to, she likes the end of my bed, but she has started scratching the covers a little!

I have to go I want to have an early night because classes start tomorrow and I have to get up early.

Love you loads. Love Rachel.

Rachel tied the letter to the little owl which was perched on the window ledge. After explaining where it had to go the owl flew of.

Lilly was also writing her letters.

Dear Mum and Dad

Today has been great. Nothing is like I thought it would be. I have made a friends already, Her name is Rachel. Rachel's says her mum knows you dad, but a lot of people say that. I can't remember her surname but I'll ask her in the morning and I'll send it to you, just to see if you do know her. Rachel has also told me she that she only found out she was a witch three weeks ago, her mum's a witch and her dad is meant to be a muggle, but she doesn't know him. Oh I almost forgot to tell you I got in to Gryffindor. When you said the food was great her, I thought you were lying but it was great, I hope breakfast is as nice. Lessons start tomorrow, I'm a little nervous about that but I'm sure it will be ok.

Anyway I've got to write to Uncle Ron before I go to bed.

Love Rachel.

Dear Uncle Ron.

Hogwarts is great; I got put into Gryffindor just like you said.

I met a really nice girl on the train her name is Rachel, she has red hair to.

I'm a little worried about classes tomorrow, I bet I'm rubbish. I also found out we have to share classes with the Slytherin's. The look like really horrible people, complete slim bags if you ask me.

Must go I have to go to bed.

Love Lilly.

Rachel and Lilly settled down in the bed's both talking until they gradually fell asleep.

---------

Hermione's letter arrived first. Hermione quickly unrolled the scroll.

As Hermione read the letter, she knew that this wasn't good. Rachel had met the only person, who could give her some answers. Apart from the fact Rachel had met Lilly, everything else was very positive. Hermione was so proud of her daughter. Hermione was also worried that Lilly would write to her parents about Rachel. Hermione didn't want this secret to come out not yet anyway, Hermione had to think what else could she do.

-------

Lilly's parent's letter had also arrived.

Harry and Ginny laughed at her letter. It was just the sort of thing that Lilly would write about, food! Harry knew this food thing came from Ron. Harry and Ginny didn't play must attention about her friend's mum knowing them. Over the years many people said they knew Harry, just to make them look good.

------

Ron received his letter last.

Ron knew is Niece so well, he thought it was quite funny what she had said about the Slytherin's. Ron had also hated the Slytherin's when he was as school. Most people hated the Slytherin's in fact, if you weren't one you hated them.

Ron walked over to the Potter's house just to see if they were still awake. Ron knew that there was generally someone up within the house, due to little Rose teething. Ron didn't have to knock on the door at all, Ron always just walked in.

Both Harry and Ginny were in the living room. Harry was feeding Rose while Ginny was replying to Lilly's letter.

"Alright guys, have you received a letter from Lilly yet. I have"

Ron asked.

"Yeah were just replying to her know'

Harry replied

"I was just wondering if you had some spare paper I must have run out"

Ginny pointed out the drawer with the paper in. Ron sat down next to Harry and began writing his reply.

----------

Hermione was having another restless night sleep. Hermione couldn't get the thought out of her head, what happens if they figure it out? Hermione was bound to lose more than her friends if they found out. Rachel was so much like her dad, there wasn't a day what went by she didn't think about him.

---------

The next morning arrived all the pupils in Gryffindor house were getting really slowly. Everyone seemed to feel the same. A lot of the students couldn't sleep the night before worrying what they were going to do the following day.

Lilly and Rachel left the common room together, and headed down to breakfast. As this was the first breakfast they had ever had at Hogwarts, they were quite surprised, on how the morning post arrived.

Swamps and swamps or owls flew into the great hall, each dropping post of to the recipients. A lot of the letters were from worried parents, while others where sending things they had forgotten to pack.

Rachel and Lilly had both received letters.

Both girls unrolled there letter.

Rachel

I'm so very proud of you of being accepted into Gryffindor. I also used to have the first room of the common room; my bed was second from the window. Now about your dad business, I didn't know him well and he never told me if he was a wizard. Many people don't say if they are or not. I can't help you anymore with this subject, and I would advice that you spent your time studying rather than, searching for someone, who you don't know. I hope you enjoy your first whole day.

Love mum.

Rachel was a little upset that her mother wasn't even trying to help her find her dad. This made Rachel more determine to find out who her dad was.

Lilly seemed a little happier after reading hers. As usual her mother told her to be careful. While Uncle Ron told her to give the Slytherin's shit, but not to mention he told her to.

Along side there letters, were there timetables and a map of the school. There first lesson of the day was transfiguration followed by charms, then double potions.

The girls set of to there first lesson.

--------

**Hei I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm going away on Monday morning so I won't be updating between Monday and Friday, sorry. I also want to thank all my reviews you are all totally great and I love you all. Please keep reviewing I answer to everyone. Depending how many reviews I get before 2moro nite I might just post the next chapter before I go away. Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hei guys thanks for reviewing so quickly. Because you reviewed so quickly I thought I would post this chapter before I went away. Please still review even though I can't answer them for a few days. I made this one a really long because I'm going away, so it's a little treat for you all. This is the biggest chapter I've ever written. I hope it's still at a good standard though. Please Enjoy and let me know what u think. Also before I go I just want to say this wasn't my best editing job, I wanted it sent so that u all would get it before I went on my hols.**

Chapter 12

Hermione as usual went to work. Work these days didn't seem to be dying down. Years ago there were still death eater's to be caught these days there were other dark arts groups forever trying be become as big as Voldemort was.

Many people still believed that only pure blood wizards should be allowed in society. These days there were many others. Due to a lot of the pure bloods dying out, some were marrying muggles or even half bloods. Not only did they have people trying to become dark wizards, they also had the problems of wizards from other countries causing problems. Not only pure bloods were trying to go to dark side some of them were muggle born.

The small ministry Hermione worked for was relying on the larger ministries to help them out. Being an Auror was a hard job. Nobody was allowed to know were you worked or what you did. Since Rachel had gone to Hogwarts, Hermione was managing her job a lot better than before. Hermione used to juggle work with home life, meaning she wasn't always as useful as the other Auror's.

Currently Hermione was researching, where the next attack could possibly be. This group she knew had been around for many years, they liked frightening people, until they agreed to come to there side and create havoc. This was very similar to the way Voldemort had worked.

Hermione knew that this group of people would use the Imperius cruse. By using the Imperius cruse this dark art group would attack muggles, and make them do things, like start fires or kill people. The main problem about them doing this to muggle people was that, when they were caught, and tried to explain they were under a curse, they were sent to a muggle mental hospital. Hermione wanted to protect these people from further mayhem.

Hermione had here suspicions to some of the people who were behind this. Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Hermione had no proof, but it seemed like something they would do. Lucius had escaped from Azkaban many years before and Draco was proving hard to track down to. Hermione knew that the Malfoy's were up to something but, she wasn't to sure if they were involved with this dark arts group, or another, there were plenty to choose from. Hermione also had a meeting that Friday in Scotland. Many auroras were joining together to get rid of these dark arts terrorists.

--------

Harry was also at work at this ministry. Harry was also having problems. Harry had taken a week of work to help prepare Lilly for Hogwarts and to help Ginny with the children. Dobby and winky still lived with the Potters but they were getting very old and they weren't managing jobs like they used to.

In the time Harry had been of work, many more attacks had happened. Harry studied the evidence closely; most of these attacks had the same markings and were roughly in the same area so it possibly was the same terrorist group.

The ministry had changed many times over the years. Finally the wizard had invested with computers. The ministry wizards realised for once muggles had a great idea. An e mail was sent out form Tonks stating there would be a meeting from all auroras on the Imperius dark art group on Friday in Scotland at 9.00am. Everyone was to meet at the office, and catch the portkey arranged for them.

Tonk's had set up the meeting. Tonk's and other higher members realised that this was a big job they were dealing with. Tonk's also notified everyone that these attacks where happening all around the UK, but currently a lot had happened in the same area. By working together hopefully the shared information would lead to the capture of these terrorists before much more damage was done.

-----------

Rachel and Lilly were settling in well at Hogwarts. Hogwarts was becoming there home away from home. Both Rachel and Lilly were having problems with the Slytherin's. The main person they where having problems with was Diesel Malfoy. Diesel always had his little bodyguards around him. To call the bodyguards little was an understatement. Carl crab and Jeff Goyle, were the biggest kids in the first year. Everyone knew that all there parents had been death eaters in there day. Carl was very tall and lanky also very thick. Jeff on the other hand was not much taller than Diesel but was the size of three kids put together sideways. Diesel was around a normal height for his age; his pale blonde, hair was always gelled back to perfection. Diesel never fought his own battle that was what his two side kicks were for.

The class the girls were having most there problems in was a history of magic.

Professor Bins was still as thick as ever. The old professor spent most of his time talking garbage in stead of playing attention to the class. Diesel made it his business to annoy them mostly in this class. Diesel wasn't as stupid to do it in Slughorns or McGonagall classes. Diesel wasn't the favourite in these classes. Once the classes had finished it was time for care of magical creatures.

Care of magical creatures was now a subject the first years could learn. Hagrid still took this class. Lily had been awaiting this class since she found out she could take it. Hagrid was a great family friend.

Hagrid led the first years to the outskirts of the forest; he ordered them all to stand in a line and not to come any closer.

'As it's your first lesson, we won't be doing anything scary today. But before I bring the little blighter's out, please hide anything shiny'

All the students were taking on there watches and other valuables.

"Today class we be looking at Niffler's. Niffler's are small black hairy creatures. These little beauties dig deep underground. Niffler's are generally very loveable creatures, but it's in there desire to find anything shiny, which can make them a little hard to control."

Hagrid proudly announced.

Hagrid walked around the other side of his cabin, and walked back with 10 Niffler's.

"I ain't got many so I say one between two or three should do"

Lilly and Rachel paired up right away. Both girls seemed to be having fun with there niffler. Hagrid had allowed them to put a lead on there animals so they could take them on a short walk. Most people were enjoying there first lesson, apart from Diesel. Diesel, like his father believed this lesson was a waste of space.

Diesel didn't believe Hagrid about them being difficult to control. Diesel placed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a sickle. The little niffler went wild, trying to bite and jump all over Diesels. Luckily Hagrid wasn't far away and had seen the whole incident happen. Hagrid grabbed the niffler from Diesel.

"Detention tomorrow night for you Malfoy and 10 points taken from Slytherin"

Hagrid angrily shouted.

"You wait until my father hears about this"

Diesels snapped back.

The rest of the class went smoothly.

At the end of the class, Hagrid had asked Rachel to stay back. Rachel was unsure what she had done wrong.

"Rachel I was wondering if you could tell me your mothers and fathers names"

Hagrid knew something was going on.

"Well my mum's name is Hermione Granger and I don't know my dad's, why"

Rachel didn't understand why she was being asked this.

"I thought you looked similar that all, I used to teach your mother, she was a very intelligent witch. That's all for now and well done on ur fi'rs lesson"

Rachel hurried of thinking that was a really weird chat to be having with a teacher.

Hagrid thought to himself for a while. _So she's Hermione's daughter, but no one has seen Hermione in years, well not properly. _Hagrid knew something fishy wasgoing on, and he was determine to find out just what it was.

---------

Friday had arrived, these days time seemed to fly past. Hermione left her home earlier than usual, to make sure she made the portkey on time.

Similar events were happening with Harry and Ron. Harry walked around to Ron's just to make sure he was up on time, so they could leave together.

Harry and Ron arrived at the ministry just sparing a few minutes before the portkey was due to leave. The mad rush meant both men were out of breath; luckily they made it with seconds left. The Auror's each grabbed a part of the tatty old t shirt, before being whisked away to the ministry in Scotland. All the Auror's from other places landed around the same time. Everyone was taken in to a large hall and where seated. Hermione was sat nearer the back of the large hall. Being so far back didn't bother Hermione it just allowed her to make more notes, while having more room to spread out.

Harry and Ron were still the same as every, both of them choosing to sit near the back of the room, so they weren't asked to answer on the spot questions. With out realising the two boys had sat in the same row as Hermione, but with three spare seats between them.

The meeting had begun. These meetings were always the same boring enough so you almost fell asleep during them. The top Auror was talking on the podium.

"This dark arts group need's to be dealt with, we already had three more, attack's presented to us within the past 24 hours. Luckily two of these we managed to put a stop to, the third we still haven't managed"

The Auror carried on given details, a lot of the information was old news but there was some new mixed up with it. The top Auror was setting up patrol groups all over the UK. E mails, were proving to be very effective within the ministry but patronesses were still the best by far within the field environment.

Hermione was set up to do the first set of four days in the open environment. A few other wizards had also be assigned with her including Ron.

Harry was set the mission of reaching for the next four days, then switch over to the open field work. Nobody apart from the individuals knew where any other Auror's would be placed, until meting each other at the destinations.

Hermione looked over to the right and noticed that Harry and Ron were really close to her. Hermione had no idea that they would be here. Hermione thought to herself, of all the Aurous that could be here, her two old friends were. Hermione thought it would just be her luck, if she was stationed with Ron.

When everyone was leaving the meeting Hermione tried to sneak out without being seen. Unfortunately she was seen.

"Hermione wasn't expecting to see you here. I thought you would be on light duties"

Harry asked

"No I have child care sorted when I'm on a mission. Not all missions are so full on though it is hard. I guessing you can understand why I can't drop around all the time now. I'm guessing you both work in London then"

Hermione quickly answered the first question, and changed the questioning around.

"You know that I'm not meant to answer that, but you're quite correct. I'm guessing you're in Wales due to the people over there waiting for you"

Hermione could hardly deny this, one of her fellow Auror's was calling for her, in his broad Welsh accent

"Well you guessed well, we are going to be merging soon though so I might not be in this ministry anymore. The ministry is getting to small for all of us."

Ron walked over to join Harry and Hermione.

"Hi Hermione, wasn't expecting to se you here. I don't know how you managed to work al these hours, doesn't your husband complain?"

Ron asked.

Hermione didn't see the point in lying to Ron; it would only be another lye to get herself out of.

"Ronald I'm not married and I'm not planning to. I and Rachel's dad will never ever get married, or even live together again, or have another relationship to put it bluntly"

Ron was a little shocked about this, did this mean Rachel was a love child or just a child resulting from a quick fling.

"Oh sorry about that I didn't realise things didn't work out for you. Sorry didn't mean to offend you"

Ron said while trying to conceal the smile which was smearing his face.

Ron hated the fact he thought Hermione was married; he didn't want her to be with anyone. Ron thought that if it wasn't for her daughter they might have had a chance of getting back together. Ron knew this was impossible, Rachel was a muggle, and he knew he wasn't very good at hiding the fact he was a wizard.

"Not to worry, I didn't realise you didn't know, I must go now before I miss the portkey back. Bye"

Both Harry and Ron shouted bye back. Harry could tell by the smile on Ron's face that he still had feeling for Hermione. Harry almost thought he saw Hermione stating at Ron when she departed. Harry thought the two were as pathetic as each other why couldn't they just make up.

Harry and Ron arrived back at the London ministry. Harry sat behind his computer after making himself a cup of coffee. Ron had the office next to Harry's. Because the offices were only separated by glass, Harry noticed Ron was getting ready to leave.

Harry walked around into Ron's office.

"Where do you think your going?"

Harry thought they would be working together as they normally did.

"Oh your on days are you? Hard luck I'm out of the office for four days, I just need to prepare and have a nap before I leave"

Ron loved doing open field work, he liked camping out.

Ron packed up his belonging shouted goodbye to Harry who had resorted back to his office before leaving for home.

Hermione had also arrived back home and started packing up her things for the trip. Before she left the house Hermione thought it wise to let Rachel know she was going away for a few day's just encase she sent an owl and didn't get a reply.

Dear Rachel,

I'm going away for a while with work. I am going to be very busy. I thought I would let you know encase I don't receive your owl on time. I will find it very hard to reply, so don't worry if I don't reply to you for a few days.

I hope you're still enjoying school, and studying hard.

Lots of love. Mum

-------

Ron had just arrived in the middle of Cardiff. Cardiff was the place him and many other Auror's where going to be stationed over the next few days. Ron had arrived a little early but many other wizards had arrived before and paired up and set of across the open space. Many other wizards arrived and paired of. For the first time in a long time Ron didn't think this trip was going to be as much fun. Ron generally got placed out with Harry, but this time things were different. Ron was about to head of on his own, when a slightly familiar person came walking his way. Hermione noticed Ron straight away. She knew this could mean they might have to work together. Hermione was the only one from Wales without a partner.

"Hermione, do you want to pair up with me or droopy over there?"

Ron asked in his joky tone

"Ronald don't be so mean"

Hermione didn't answer the rest of the question. Hermione walked across to the droopy looking wizard only to notice that he had just made a partner for the trip.

Hermione now didn't have much choice she knew she would have to work with Ron now.

Hermione walked back over to Ron without muttering a word. Ron was only joking when he mentioned the droopy wizard. Ron had expected Hermione to go on her own. Ron knew in is mind he wouldn't of let her. Ron was quite the gentleman, he wouldn't of let any female go of on there own, especially not Hermione!

The pair walked for some time without saying anything to each other. The situation was extremely unpleasant.

Hermione stopped a few times to write a few notes to herself, Ron didn't have a clue why, and there wasn't much to be seen. Knowing Hermione there must have been a reason. The sun had been down hours by now and neither of them had managed to string up a sentence.

Hermione was now starting to feel exhausted. Hermione sat down on a rock near by.

"Do you want to set up camp here tonight?"

Ron asked trying not to imply he was tried and wanted to rest for a while.

"If you want to, it's a good spot close enough to the muggles"

Hermione was right from where they were on top of this hill; it gave a direct view into the muggle village.

Ron started to assemble his tent; this process only took a few minutes. Ron went inside and started to make notes on the location they were.

Once Ron had finalised the paper work he started putting a few charms on to his tent. Being in the middle of nowhere, you had no idea what could happen.

Ron noticed that Hermione was having trouble with her tent. Ron pulled his wand out of his back pocket and summoned a charm, upon Hermione's tent. The tent rose to its upright position.

"Ron I am more than capable in putting up a tent"

Hermione hissed.

"I was only trying to help you it's not easy to do it in the dark."

Ron knew if he would have asked her she would have said no, so he took upon him to do it, without asking.

"Well next time ask me, before poking in."

Ron laughed to himself; she hadn't changed, not one slight bit.

Ron went back into his tent; he knew it wouldn't be good to piss her of on there first night. Ron lay on his bed thinking, _how bloody lucky am I, we might be able to sort out all this crap and be friends again. Obviously if things were different and if it was ten years ago we could have got back together, do I even what her back? No course not. I just want to be friends don't I._

Ron's mind was back on to food. Ron always enjoyed cooking dinner on an open fire, like muggles do. Ron started to collect some wood; it wasn't hard because where they were was surrounded by trees. Ron started to light the fire. Hermione couldn't help but stare at him. Ron was wearing a very tight white t shirt. His top clinged to his muscles. When did Ron get all those muscles? Hermione started having naughty thoughts. Hermione couldn't help but imagine her legs tightly wrapped around his torso. Ron was totally oblivions to what Hermione was thinking. Ron was having naughty thoughts to himself. When had Hermione's breast got so large, her figure was so lushious. Ron tried to stop himself from having these thoughts. Ron knew these thought wouldn't help matters between them.

Hermione placed her nose in her book, trying to get rid of the thoughts and feelings she was experiencing. Ron tried to amuse himself so started cooking the dinner.

"Would you like any dinner I have cooked too much, I wouldn't want it to be wasted"

Ron asked politely

"No thanks I'm trying to look after my figure"

"What you're really thin, you need something to keep you going"

Ron hoped she wouldn't start an argument.

"Ok just a little then, you sound like you're turning in to your mother"

They both laughed at this comment.

They both tucked into there dinner, Ron's plate was massive, 4 sausages, 5 pieces of bacon and 3 eggs.

Hermione noticed that he's eating habits were still the same, he always piled in as much as he could. Hermione burst out laughing.

"What"

Ron asked confused

"You haven't changed you still stuff your face, and talk with your mouth full. I tell Rachel of for it all the time"

Hermione paused for a second why did she have to bring up Rachel in front of him.

Ron didn't seem to mind, he liked children, so he had no problem talking bout them.

"She's around the same age as Lilly isn't she? I bet she's a handful'

Ron asked.

"Yes she's around a month older. A handful is an understatement; she seems to like getting in to trouble. Rachel can be a little tom boy at times, she enjoys getting messy and climbing trees. She also has a girly side; she used to enjoy wearing my make up."

Ron laughed

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier today; about you being married I didn't know."

"How were you meant to know, I haven't told anyone what happened to be honest. I kept it myself."

Hermione was being quite truthful

"If I was you I would have killed him for leaving you"

Ron sounded like he would have killed this person himself.

"Well, the relationship didn't work out you see, so he doesn't know, I have Rachel, he hasn't seen her. I thought if I let him in it would hurt too much"

Ron was having thoughts; he thought Rachel was something to do with "Vicky" even though he didn't think anything went on and Rachel was a muggle.

"Well you probably did the right thing keeping him away, If I had a child, and been through all that I wouldn't want her to have anything to do with him either."

Hermione smiled at this comment. Hermione was finding the conversation really difficult, she didn't want to let on to much encase he worked it out.

"So what have you been up to then, anything interesting?'

Hermione asked trying to change the subject.

"Not really, I mean I work a lot. I see Harry and Ginny almost everyday"

Hermione realised that this was a dead end conversation. Ron and Hermione looked towards the village to see if any usual was happing. The village they looked upon had been under attack for many months.

The night was steadily getting later. Hermione retreated inside her tent, leaving Ron alone. Ron was quite pleased in a way, pleased she had gone to bed. Considering over the years they hadn't really spent more than one minute together, it was surprising how quickly all his feeling returned.

Hermione lead down on the sofa. Hermione needed time to sort out her head.

While lying down, Hermione seemed to be having an argument in her head.

_Why did I mention Rachel and that I'm single! How stupid have I been? I need to sort myself out; I can't have feelings for Ron. I can't allow it to happen. I've lied to him for to long about Rachel, he will never forgive me when he finds out!_

Ron stated up observing the events that were taking place within the village.

Ron could hear people apparating into the village, but there very no visible signs of terrorism happening.

Hermione was meant to be watching the events to. Hermione was finding it hard to concentrate while being in the middle of nowhere with Ron.

Ron finally gave in a retreated to bed around 5.00 am.

--------

Hermione awoke early the next morning, she was glad than Ron was still asleep. Hermione had a lot to think about. Hermione wasn't sure if she should change shifts, or even try to get a need partner.

The next three days went fast. Ron and Hermione were almost friends again. Hermione wanted to put a stop to the friendship, she didn't want it to go that far, if things developed between them again, Ron was going to get hurt and they would be in the same situation again.

Finally it was time for them to go there separate ways. Ron had a sudden urge to hug Hermione. Luckily Ron though before he acted, and realised this was going a little too far. Hermione had another quick look at Ron's muscley arms before they said there goodbyes.

------

Hagrid was the only one who had noticed that Hermione had a witch for a daughter, and suspected who the father was. Professor McGonagall also had her suspicions on whose Rachel's father was to but, didn't want to act on them. McGonagall knew best not in involved herself in someone else's argument.

Hagrid sat in his old cabin working out how things had gone so wrong for the young couple. Harry never brought up the subject to Hagrid over what had happened between Ron and Hermione. Hagrid wondered did he know at all. Hagrid carried on thinking this through. Hagrid knew Hermione had a daughter before she came to Hogwarts, but he wondered did Harry no who the father was or if Rachel was a witch, surely they would have told him. Hagrid didn't want to let on to Harry and Ginny that he had his suspicions, he just wanted to know what they new on the subject. Hagrid knew he couldn't talk to Ron about the Hermione situation. Hagrid was one hundred percent sure that Ron didn't know. Ron wasn't a person to hide away from his reasonability's

---------

Since Hermione had been home, she had managed to have a quick shower before plonking down in front of the TV.

Hermione's feelings were all over the place. She knew that she enjoyed the company with Ron, but yet again she had gone in to heavy. Hermione knew if she was to spend the next four day trip with him, she wouldn't be able to control her feeling for him. Hermione knew she was getting feelings back for him even though they had spent such a short time together. Hermione wasn't even sure if she had got rid of all the feeling she had years ago. The thing that surprised her the most was that they got on well again together. Hermione was dreading it when she realised she had to spend the four days with him. The trip did turn out to be great, Hermione admitted to herself, knowing full well she was lying to herself.

The more time Hermione thought about the trip away the more she was coming to the same conclusion. Hermione decided that she couldn't be around Ron not again, not on another four day hike. What would happen if things happened between them? Would Ron hate her, like she had tried to hate him for the past 12 years, failing miserably?

Hermione now wished she hadn't of allowed herself to work with him. Why didn't she just go of on her own? Did Hermione have the answer? Right then and there she thought she would either go on her own or would get another partner. Hermione knew that she couldn't make it look like she had planed it. Hermione would have to make sure she was there early to get another partner.

-----------

Ron had been home for quite some while. For anyone who hadn't known Ron they wouldn't have been able to explain his really good mood.

Ron danced around his house in nothing but a small towel. What would Hermione give to see him now? Ron's torso was still damp. His wet hair dripping down his body, trickling across his muscles.

Ron thought that his dizziest daydreams had been answered. Ron was now on talking terms with Hermione.

Ron still couldn't believe his luck. Considering all the people who were on the same mission and the same meeting spot and he ended up with Hermione maybe it was fate. Ron carried on signing. Ron could be quite like a girl sometimes, singing into his aftershave and dancing in front of the mirror. Ron would never admit to anyone he was singing and dancing around like a loon, but he was just so happy. Ron thought that maybe he could try some of his charm on her again and see were it ended. Ron knew his feeling never went for Hermione, but if possible they have grown a hell of a lot more over the past four days.

Ron was in such a good mood he decided to visit Ginny, maybe he could just catch Harry if he was lucky and explain how the trip went. Ron knew this wouldn't be a long visit; after all he was quite tired from the previous day's events. Ron quickly put on some clothes, and skipped over to Ginny's. As it was such a pleasant day there wasn't any point of apparating or using the floo network.

Ginny looked outside her study window quickly, just enough to notice Ron skipping down the entrance to there house. Ginny laughed to herself, and wondered what had put him in this good mood. Ginny hadn't seen Ron skip since he was around five years old. If Ginny remember correctly, he had found a sickle on the floor and he believed himself to be rich.

Ginny walked to the front door while cradling James in her arms. James was really a bit old to be cradled but he had just fallen over outside, and was crying. James was only five but seeing Ginny was quite short, James looked huge compared to his mother. Ginny opened the front to just in time. Ron grabbled little James out from her arms and swung him around high in the Air. James screamed with laughter, this was the medicine he needed to stop him from crying. Ron placed down a slightly dizzy James and hugged his sister.

"Harry home?"

Ginny was still taken back towards Ron behaviour before she answered.

"Uumm you just missed him. What's happened to you, I haven't seen you this happy in quite a long time! I just hope Harry comes back as happy, or do I?"

Ginny asked unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

They both walked into the kitchen, to get some drinks. Ginny just hoped that if he got shagged last night she wasn't going to hear all the details.

Sirius, Jasmine and James came running into the kitchen, followed by a crawling baby Rose.

"Spin me around please Uncle Ron, please"

The children pleaded.

Ron grabbed each child separately and span them around as much as he could without falling over himself. The only child Ron was a little more careful with was Rose. Once he had quite enough of spinning them around, he told them to amuse themselves another way, and he would do it again another day.

Apart from little rose being on Ron's knee, and Ginny in the kitchen was now quite.

"You'll never guess why I'm in such a good mood"

Ron smiled up towards Ginny.

"Ron if you have done anything dirty or which shouldn't be said in front of children please take Rose away. I don't want her to repeat anything."

Ron looked up again and laughed.

"It's not dirty it's not as though I shagged anyone"

"Ron don't say that in front of Rose"

Ginny wasn't one to mess with.

"SSSHAGGED SSSHAGGGED SHAGED"

Rose shouted out loud.

"Rose's that is a naughty naughty word don't ever say that naughty word again"

Rose looked confused. Ron tried not to laugh but a smile was plastered across his face.

Ginny smacked him around the head, before she brought the butterbeer's over and sat down. Ginny gave him the look to say, go on tell me what happened.

Ron set of trying to tell his story. Ron covered all the points, from how they ended up together, to the conversations, the way she looked. Ron even told Ginny that he had always loved her.

Ginny listened for what seemed minutes, in reality time it was nearly two hours. Ginny wasn't to sure what to say. Of all the unexpected things what could have possibly happened, that wasn't on her list. Ron and Hermione getting on again after twelve years, was almost a miracle. Almost unheard of.

"Ron are you sure you read the signs correctly?"

Ginny asked exquisitely.

"Well yes she might only want to be friends again, but that's a good sign isn't it!"

Ron questioned her back.

"Of course it's a good sign Ron. You must remember though, she has a muggle child. Come to mention it she's not on the single market either"

Ginny was trying to make him see sense. Ron couldn't control his magic that well. Ron was forever trying to use it in places which weren't allowed.

"Well a bit of news for you, Hermione isn't married. Rachel's father left them before she was born. Asshole if you ask me. I guess your right about Rachel being a muggle though, that could be hard. Hermione mentioned that she hadn't told anyone. I guessed she was embarrassed or something"

Ginny looked as though she had been hit in face. Suddenly a tear formed in the corner of her eye. Ginny wished this stupid situation, with her and Ron wouldn't have happened. Ginny would have wanted to know at the time not twelve years later. Ginny would have wanted to be the one who comforted her. Ever since the bust up between Ron and Hermione, Ginny felt as though her best friend and a part of her life was missing.

Ron now realised he had some thinking to do; if Hermione would get back with him, could he take on someone else kid? Ron decided to go home. Ron lifted the now asleep Rose and passed her over to Ginny. Ron kissed his sister on the cheek before heading back home.

-------------

Ron walked back to his house, while thinking about Hermione and Rachel.

_Could I take on someone else's daughter? Of course I could. But could I take on someone else's daughter who happened to be a muggle. _

Ron didn't mind muggles one bit. Ron obviously loved Hermione, she was muggle born. Some people Ron had met through work where muggle born. The problem Ron was having was, could he live without doing magic, in front of someone? Ron knew he wasn't good about keeping his magic under control. Perhaps if things had been different Ron thought. Maybe they could just be close or good friends. The more Ron thought about things, the more he thought he would or even could kerb he's magic, if it meant he could be with the girl he loved.

-------------

Harry was in the middle of nowhere, this was the last day of his four day trip. Harry wasn't really enjoying himself. The wizard Harry was with was a little boring and weird. The wizard named Patrick remind Harry a little of Luna Lovegood and Dudley Dursley. Luna because of the weird things he came out with like make believe animals. Dudley because of the vast size of him, and the way Patrick bragged about beating people up. Harry just didn't want to speak to him. Harry had morals. Harry was in his right to mention this to someone at the ministry, just to get him signed of.

----------

Hermione thought a lot over the previous couple of days about Ron, and how thinks couldn't go any further. Hermione travelled by floo powered to se Ginny. Hermione knew that Ginny would have been told about them meeting up. Hermione needed to know what had been said, before she reacted, inappropriately.

Hermione landed not as ladylike as intended. Somehow the floo network had blown up her skirt. Unfortunately Little Sirius had caught her and started laughing, before screaming that he had seen her knickers. Ginny came rushing in to see what on earth was going on.

"Hermione I wasn't expecting you today"

Both friends gave each other a hug. Ginny knew or suspected why she was here….. Ron!

"So why are you hear then"

Ginny asked bluntly. Ginny knew this probably wouldn't be good news. Ginny didn't want to say she knew to much encase, she didn't want the same. Ginny also wanted to protect her brother.

"Did Ron tell you we had to work together on the latest mission?"

Ginny wasn't sure where this was going.

"Come to mention it he did, he said you got along ok"

Ginny wasn't going to let on she knew lots more, Ron seemed so happy when he had arrived back.

"Well we talked a lot, I guess you do when you up there. I came here because I'm not sure if he thought we could get back together, it's not going to happen. The main reason I talked to him was because I knew we had to sort things out. It was nice to speak to him I guess I missed him a bit. I guess I missed his company. He's grown up a lot. He looks good though. How's he's girlfriend?"

Hermione didn't want to let on any more. Ginny looked at her old friend, was that a sparkle in her eye when she mentioned his name? Ginny realised right away that Hermione in fact like Ron again, but was too stubborn to let on. Ginny also knew that Ron wouldn't have said he had a girlfriend. Hermione was just seeking in and trying to find information out. Even though Ginny would like nothing better than the two to get back together, it was impossible; Hermione's daughter was a muggle after all. Rachel's life could even be put in danger if to great Auror were to live under the same roof. Rachel wouldn't be able to protect herself.

The old friends spoke for some while. Hermione really missed the time she had spent with her friend. Hermione then did something out of the blue. Hermione invited Ginny, no one else to come over for a chat. Hermione had arranged for Ginny to come to her own house. Ginny was gobsmacked, after all these years Hermione had finally given in and given away her address. Hermione made Ginny promise not to tell Ron. Ginny was also given strict guidelines when she could come around. Hermione had made up the guideline, pretending that Rachel couldn't see them encase she was home. Ginny promised and accepted the offer of invitation.

Hermione could hardly believe it herself; she had let down one of the biggest barriers she made for herself.

Hermione suddenly realized what the time was, it was now 15.25, she had to go now if she was going to find another partner, or go alone, and she couldn't be with Ron again. Going with Ron again would totally screw up her plan, of letting her feelings go.

Hermione had arrived already; many other people were already at the meeting place, even though it was so early. Hermione noticed that most people were partnering up with the same people as before. At this point Hermione realised she would be with Ron again. Hermione apparated to the furthest point she could, so Ron wouldn't fine her. When she landed she did a disillusioning charm upon herself.

Ron arrived at the normal meeting time and place, only to discover Hermione wasn't there. Hermione was no where to be seen!

Ron looked around the immediate area, but Hermione was still no where to be seen. Ron looked around for a new partner. Ron assumed that Hermione had arrived earlier, and must have gone of with someone else. Ron was hurt; he really wanted to spend more time with her. Ron waited around for quite a while thinking she could be late. Finally Ron gave in he knew he was defeated and started of on his own. Ron didn't really want another partner anyway he would rather mope on his own. By going on is own he was braking some rules. Ron knew there was always ways to bend the rules slightly just as long as he wasn't caught alone he's be fine.

**Well I hope the record breaking length of this chapter everybody liked.. Please do review, I love it when u do. I wanted to write everyone's names here but because there are quite a few of you and I don't have a lot of time cos I'm packing, I just wanted to say I love you all and thank you sooooo much for reviewing, it makes my day, those of you who write stories know the feeling well. Please enjoy and review. Love you all!**

**Hei sorry this wasn't updated before I went away fan fic wouldn't work. U wouldn't believe the problems I have had borrowing someone's computer to sort this all out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hei guys, I'm so sorry that this took so long to send. Since I have been back from my holiday's I have been trying to do loads of overtime to get paid well, then I was ill ect. After such a long break it has been really hard to motivate myself, to write again. I would have to say this isn't the best chapter I have ever written, but I wanted to send it now before I didn't. I have found Hagrid really hard to write about like his speech language so I do apologies. While I am here I just want to say thank you so much for all my reviews, you guys mean so much to me, hopefully when I get my next few reviews I shall get all my motivation back. Please please please review me. While I am here I also want to say that my best mate, vikkicorey has started her own fanfic and its totally fantastic worth while checking that out believe me. Hope you all like this and once again sorry for the wait. **

Chapter 13

Harry arrived home, it was clear from his attitude he didn't have a good time. Ginny wrapped her arms around him, in a comforting way. Ginny had order to Dobby to run a bath for Harry. Baths always cheered Harry up.

Ginny sat downstairs, waiting for Harry to join her. Ginny wanted to tell Harry all about Ron and Hermione. Ginny knew these days it was hard to talk to Harry on his own. The children loved spending time with there dad. Finally Harry had finished playing with the children, and joined his wife on the sofa.

Ginny started by asking him how the trip had gone, even though he could tell from his attitude, when he arrived home. Ginny was quite pleased he didn't take to long explaining things. Ginny wanted to get on with the more important matters such as Ron and Hermione.

Firstly Ginny explained Ron's side of the story. Harry looked very interested surely it was too good to be true. Harry thought there would be no chance on the two getting along again. When Ron and Hermione where younger the longest they fell out for was around a week. Twelve years was a slight bit different. Ginny then followed on to explain that Hermione had come around earlier that day. Hermione stated the same or very similar story. Harry was still trying to see where this story was going. Ginny carried on for quite some while until she came to the last bit.

"Before she left she said this" 'Well we talked a lot, I guess you do when you up there. I came here because I'm not sure if he thought we could get back together, it's not going to happen. The main reason I talked to him was because I knew we had to sort things out. It was nice to speak to him I guess I missed him a bit. I guess I missed his company. He's grown up a lot. He looks good though. How's he's girlfriend?"

Harry realised at once what was going on. Harry knew in a way Hermione had not meant to but she had lead Ron on. Harry also realised that Hermione still had feelings for Ron. Harry now had even noticed how she slipped, how's his girlfriend? Hermione obviously wanted to know if he was single. Ron would never have said he had a girlfriend. Harry knew there were still going to be barriers around them.

A lot had gone on in the past twelve years. Hermione had a daughter now, this is probably the problem. Harry knew that Hermione seemed to thing practically. Harry felt for his best friends. How could he help them?

-----------

It was a horrible day at Hogwarts, rain poured and poured. The whole castle looked gloomy. Unfortunately classes were not postponed. For once, Rachel wished they could have been, she was behind on her homework due to researching about muggles and wizards child bearing. Rachel had now confided in Lilly, her suspicions about her father. Rachel truly hoped her father was a wizard.

Rachel knew that just reaching the possibility that her father was or wasn't a wizard wouldn't help her find him. Lily was being a great help. Lily was on good terms with professor Slughorn even though she didn't really want to be. There professor was very keen in helping lily, even though he wasn't to sure why they needed to know about child bearing!

------

Hermione felt so lonely, but she knew it was better being on her own than letting Ron back in to her life, it would be too complicated.

This was the last day Hermione would be on her own on this field trip, she had already packed up her things and started walking back to the meeting place. Hermione looked dreadful, she hadn't slept much, every noise had woken her up, and when she had time to sleep the only thing on her mind was Ron and Rachel.

Ron was also walking back on his own. Ron couldn't understand why she would have left him to work with someone else after all they had gotten on well again. By the state of Ron, he also had problems sleeping. Ron only had one thing on his mind… Hermione.

-----

Hagrid had finished teaching for the day. Hagrid couldn't help but think about his suspicions about young Rachel. Hagrid had made up his mind; it was about time he did some research. Hagrid walked over to the headmistress Professors McGonagall's office.

"Chocolate Frogs"

Hagrid boomed as he stepped in to the rotation stair case. McGonagall still used Dumbledore idea of using sweet names as the password.

Hagrid knocked on the door to be greeted with a rather old looking headmistress. McGonagall offered him a seat before they began talking. McGonagall had a feeling she knew why he was here but didn't let on to her suspicions.

"I've bin thinkin bout that Rachel Granger girl. I am knowing its Hermione's but who dis the dad? I thinkin I know"

McGonagall's face dropped this was what she had thought. McGonagall didn't know who the father was but she had a very good idea.

"Hagrid I do not know, but I'm guessing that you have your own idea's to who he is, or otherwise you wouldn't be here am I correct?

McGonagall really hoped that he wouldn't have figured it out but the look across his face, made McGonagall realise he had to figures it out.

"It's Ron Weasley's aien't it!

McGonagall stood up from her chair and reached out for the student information folders. McGonagall sat gracefully down before opening it to the correct page.

"As I have said before Hagrid I don't know for sure who little Rachel's father is, but like wise I am pulled to believe the same as you. I have thought about this from the first moment I set eyes upon her"

Hagrid was shocked that himself and McGonagall had the same answer for something for a change.

McGonagall turned the folder around so Hagrid could see for himself what was on her record. Every bit of detail was upon this piece of parchment, until they reached the father part. In capital letters it read NOT APPLICABLE.

"But this is an outrage, Ron Weasley needs to know, dis his child after all. He would wana to do the righ thin"

Hagrid boomed.

"Steady on Hagrid, we are not here to judge here. We do not know the circumstances. Needless to say we can not be involved in this. This matter is not to be taken into our hands. If Granger and Weasley can't sort this out themselves then how can we"

McGonagall could tell by the look on Hagrid's face that he wasn't going to let this die.

"Ron should know that he's a dad. Ron would be brill e nt. Hermione should have told him. This is unfair"

"Hagrid please control yourself. I know you were very close to them but needless to say we do not know of all the issue's in this situation. Perhaps Weasley does know.

McGonagall continued this conversation for quite some time, before Hagrid left looking deflated. Hagrid thought that the discussion would have gone better than it did. Hagrid knew the only way to sort this was to go and pay a visit to his old friends, and try and find some information for himself.

----

Hagrid steeped into his fireplace before shouting "Godric's"

On arrival Hagrid had quite a bit of trouble getting out of there fire place. Godric's fireplace wasn't really, made for people the size of Hagrid.

"Hagrid what are you doing here I wasn't expecting you, is everything ok, is Lily ok"

Ginny asked wondering is anything had happened to Lily.

"Hei set tall down I just thought I might pop over to see ya"

Hagrid reassured Ginny.

Ginny ordered Winky to prepare some tea and biscuits for themselves.

Hagrid knew he couldn't ask the question he really wanted to, not so soon after arriving.

The friends sat for a while joking and laughing.

"I aient seen Ron for years, how is he, bet he's married with children now isn't he?

Hagrid hoped this wasn't too obvious.

"What my brother married no of course not. As for children he hasn't got any of his own he tends to look after mine"

They both laughed.

Hagrid realised right then and there, Ron didn't have a clue, about Rachel.

"Come to think of it I aien't seen Mione for I long time how's she doin?

Hagrid knew Ginny wasn't getting suspicious over the questions.

"She's doing well, especially for a single mother you know, I don't know how she does it all. She's doing well at work now I come to think about it"

"Well I guess it's easier for her now Rachel is at school and al"

Hagrid mentioned

Ginny looked up at him how did he know Hermione's daughter was called Rachel. Ginny thought to herself.

"Do you know Rachel then? I haven't seen her since she was a wee baby"

Ginny replied

"Course I do, she very talented you know, like her mum, very brave to and she likes care of magical creatures, definitely takes after her mum"

The penny had dropped; Ginny realised Rachel went to Hogwarts.

"Rachel's at Hogwarts?

"Course she is, thought you might ave known dat"

Ginny practically pushed Hagrid back into the fireplace saying she had to do something. Hagrid was a little taken back; he wasn't expecting to be near enough thrown out of the house. Hagrid noticed the look on Ginny's face when, he mentioned Rachel went to Hogwarts, obviously Ginny didn't know.

----

Ginny grabbed her cloak and the children, and flooed to her mothers house.

Mrs Weasley pulled her into a hug and started kissing all of the children. Molly missed the children quite a bit. Ginny was still on maturity leave for a few more days, so Molly hadn't seen the children as much as she would have liked. Ginny explained that something had come up and Harry was at work. Molly was pleased to help; she loved looking after the children. Ginny said goodbye to her children before flooing to Ron's house.

Ginny wanted to know if Ron had known anything. Ginny knew something funny was going on. Ginny arrived moments later, to find Ron sprawled out on the sofa half undressed drinking firewhiskey.

"Whats wrong with you"

Ginny asked her half drunken brother.

"Bloody crap trip, I mean I thought we were getting along so well but as usual I was wrong, she had pissed of before I even got there"

Ron spluttered as he took another gulp from his goblet of firewhiskey.

"Not a great trip then"

Ginny knew this was going to happen but why did she have to do it to Ron, couldn't she see how much he loved her?

"Ron I've found something out a short while ago, Hermione's daughter isn't muggle born she's a witch.

Ron sprayed his firewhiskey all down himself.

"What, no it can't be she would have said. I beat you it's that bloody Krum's, I bloody well knew it!"

"Ron stop thinking about yourself for once why didn't she tell us. I should have realised that Lily was talking about Rachel in her letters, she said her mother knew Harry"

Ginny couldn't understand why she had kept this a secret for so long, perhaps the kid was Krum's.

Ron obviously wasn't being much help what so ever. Ginny thought for a short while, before she remembered that Hermione had left her address.

Without even saying goodbye o Ron she flooed back home got the address and flooed of again.

Ginny was surprised on how clean and tidy everything was. Ginny laughed when she saw the electric kettle and toaster. Hermione walked into her living room armed with her wand.

"Ginny you startled me, what are you doing her, anyone could have been around"

Hermione stated while getting her breath back.

"Don't give me that Granger, I found out today that Rachel isn't muggle born and that she goes to Hogwarts, why didn't you tell me, what harm would of happed?

Ginny was almost crying.

Hermione knew that she would have to tell Ginny. Hermione had wanted to tell someone for years, but how could she. Hermione also knew that if Rachel was anything like her it wouldn't take her to long to figure things out.

How did you find out I didn't think anyone would for a while. I knew I was going to have to say something soon"

Ginny answered right away. Hermione should have guessed Hagrid would have noticed, after all she looks so much like her dad. Hermione asked more question trying to find out if Ron was mentioned in anyway what so ever. Finally Hermione was quite comfortable that Ginny wasn't informed. Hermione also knew that if Hagrid had already mentioned all this to Ginny he must know who Rachel's dad was. Hermione knew the time had come and she would have to tell Ginny, even though it was going to test there friendship to extremes.

"Ginny sit down I need to tell you something but you can't tell anyone, and I mean it not even Ron, Especially not Ron, not yet anyway"

Ginny didn't know what she was going to hear but from the sound of things it wasn't going to be great news.

"Firstly if I had it my way I would want you to do the unbreakable vow but I trust you. I need to talk to you about Rachel. I haven't told anyone the whole truth about myself and Rachel"

Ginny looked up at her talking friend wondering what could have possibly happened. Ginny nodded in the way which meant carry on.

"I really wish I hadn't kept it a secret for so long. I have wanted to tell people for years but I guess I'm stubborn and I didn't want to forgive this person. After some time I decided to try and forget about it"

Hermione caught her breath again and wiped away a tear from her eye. Ginny sat there motionless waiting to hear the next bit.

"You see Ginny I have been so stupid"

"Hermione what is it, I can help please tell me"

Ginny now was getting worried.

"Its Rachel's dad, its I meant I have been stupid"

"Hermione tell me what has he done to you"

Ginny was now getting worried.

"He hasn't done anything it's that Ron's Rachel's dad"

Hermione looked at the ground full of shame.

"WHAT, you're telling me you have kept it from him, that is the most meanest thing I have ever heard in my life!

Ginny whaled.

"It's not how I planed on everything turning out, really it wasn't. At first I wanted to hurt him, I wanted to hate him for what he had done to me"

Hermione broke down now, tears streaming from her eye's.

Finally Ginny understood why she had done it. Even though Ginny didn't believe it was the right thing to do, it was stupid, but this was her two best friends. Hermione was in the stage of crying when she couldn't stop, and looked like a hyena bobbing up and down.

Ginny placed her arms around her trying to comfort her.

"Hermione your totally mad do you know that, if this was any one apart from you I would have gone mad. I'm glad you told me. You do know you have to tell Ron, it's unfair on him. Ron is great with kid's he's always playing with mine. I have a feeling he might not take it well but he needs to know. You know he still love's you. The day you come back from, work together, he was so happy. Hermione you two are made for each other you know it to!"

Hermione didn't reply, after all this was a big statement. Ginny was right she still loved Ron but how could things ever go back how it used to be. So many things had changed, they had both grown up.

The two friends sat together on the sofa and caught up on old times. Hermione talked a lot about Rachel. Ginny really enjoyed listening. Ginny felt as though she was starting to know Rachel really well even though she hadn't seen her since she was a small baby.

Ginny thought to herself, she really wanted to tell Harry, but how could she, Harry would go right around to Ron and tell him everything. Ginny had made a promise, surely she shouldn't break it, but being married was meant to mean you told each other everything.

----

Rachel and Jade were putting there plans for the weekend to the test. Both girls had agreed to spend there time in the library researching. So far all the evidence was pointing in the direction of Rachel's father being a wizard. Rachel wanted to research it furthers before speaking to McGonagall about her concerns. Rachel knew her mother wouldn't help with the subject, which ban she found to be odd.

Jade was quite handy to have around. Being the daughter of the greatest wizard around, had its advantages. Jade always asked Professor Slughorn, for a pass to the restricted section of the library.

Rachel didn't know weather any book in the restricted section would help, but it was good to know they could have a look if they wanted to.

The two girls, walked as fast as they could to the library, trying not to lose anytime searching.

-----

Hermione was yet again packing to leave for work. Packing seemed to becoming second nature for Hermione now. Hermione could hardly say there trip was wasted, last time she was away, she had managed to captured two people who were terriost. Hermione wasn't the only person to catch people. The Auror's had captured plenty of people now but the group didn't seem to care. This was bad news it could only mean there are plenty more people involved in this dark arts group.

Hermione realised that she was running a little latter than she had expected. Hermione quickly grabbed her belongings and apparated to an area outside Scotland. Hermione amongst others had received information that some attacks had been planed to take place in the near future.

Hermione landed in a usually derelict area, but as this was the meeting place, many witches and wizards were there. Hermione looked to her right and noticed that Ron had just arrived. Hermione thought that she should get on friendly terms with him. Hermione knew that now Ginny knew about Rachel it wouldn't be long until Ron found out, and she would rather tell him herself. Hermione knew she was taking a great risk her but started to walk over to where Ron was standing.

"Hi Ron would you like to work together for the next few days?"

Hermione asked even surprising herself.

Ron was instantly taken back by this; he wasn't expecting this at all. Ron was in two minds on what to say. Ron knew he had feeling for her but surely this would make it harder for him after the next few days, knowing she probably wouldn't want to work with him for a long time afterwards.

"Uuum I guess we could"

Hermione didn't reply, they both set of walking together without saying a word.

-----

The girls were so determined to find more out they decided to pay a visit to Professor McGonagall. If anyone could give them details surely it would be her. The girls near enough ran of though the castle trying to ovoid any teachers coming there way. Finally the girls arrived at the passageway.

"Chocolate Frogs"

The girls shouted, as the grate slowly rotated upwards.

Most of the Gryffindor students knew the password; Professor McGonagall liked doing the students reviews in her office rather than the classrooms.

Moments before the girls were about to knock came.

"Come in"

Both girls walked in to the office and sat down together either side of the table.

"What do I owe the pleasure if seeing you two in my office on a Saturday?"

McGonagall asked.

"Well Miss we have been doing some reaching and now we would like your help. You see Miss I have been looking in to seeing if my dad is a wizard or a muggle and everything seems to say he's a wizard. I was wondering if you knew who my dad is?"

Rachel seemed to blurt all this out and was now rather pink in the face.

McGonagall was slightly taken back, she was sure that Rachel knew who her Dad was. McGonagall also knew that she couldn't say who she thought it was encase her suspicions were wrong even though she was one hundred percentage positive it was Ron's.

"Rachel I am I little taken back by all this. I am unsure to whom your father is, but I will confirm the likely hood of your father being a wizard is near enough undoubtedly correct. Hasn't your mother told you anything about your father?"

Rachel looked up to McGonagall and gave her the look that clarified everything. McGonagall now understood that probably no one knew the whole true about Hermione's past life.

Rachel looked so glum at the precise moment, that Lilly held her hand as a comfort.

McGonagall led the girls out of her office. McGonagall for once actually wanted to help her, but it was way out of her hands. McGonagall decided the best way to deal with this matter would be to write to Hermione and explain what had happened, hopefully then Hermione would come clean.

The two best friends walked out into the courtyard, Rachel was almost about to break down in tears. Lily gave her best friend a reassuring cuddle, which seemed to make Rachel cry more.

Hagrid looked outside of his small little wooden hut and noticed the sight of the two girls, Hagrid being the caring type, fled from his hut and retreated to where the girls where hugging.

"Alrite there what's wrong, you needing to talk aren't ya, come to my hut and I'll make us a brew"

Hagrid cheerfully offered. Both girls followed the tall gentle giant into his hut, to see the kettle already starting to boil, and Hagrid arranging rock cakes on a plate.

"Now ya gunna tell us what's wrong then, Hagrid gave Rachel a bone crunching hug. The hug succeeded to make Rachel stop crying now she was gasping for air.

Lilly decided to that over for a while, leaving Rachel to recover.

"Well we have been looking into who is Rachel's dad. We have found out he's a wizard but apart from that we haven't found anything else out. Rachel has asked her mum, but she won't help, she said to stop worrying and keep on studying"

Hagrid chuckled loudly.

Both girls looked at him, what could possible be so funny?

"That sounds to me like Hermione. Hermione was always one to have her nose in her book. You lot remind me of them"

Both girls looked up looking slightly confused.

"You see girls Hermione, Harry and Ron, were best of friends they did everfing together. You remind me of them because you're like them; you like to be little detectives. I must admit they were a little naughtier than ya though.

Hagrid went on to tell the girls stories about there parents. Both girls loved listening to the stories, but they really weren't any help in the matter of finding Rachel's dad but it had cheered her up.

"Hagrid I love the stories but how am I meant to find out about my dad?"

Rachel asked.

"Well I'm guessing you have asked your mum about your dad"

Hagrid already knew the answer even though Rachel nodded glumly.

"Well why don't you try and write letters to a few of her friends, maybe Harry or Ron. Ron was normally closer to her though if I remember correctly."

Hagrid hoped the hint wouldn't be too much; all he wanted was the whole situation to be sorted out.

"That's a really good idea but what should I write, I don't know him, I don't know where he lives, I no nothing!"

Rachel pleaded.

"Rachel Ron is my uncle he will help I know he will. I will write first and ask him then you can write afterwards, this is going to be great fun!"

This news defiantly cheered Rachel up. Both Girls quickly said goodbye to Hagrid and ran back up to the common room.

----

Ron and Hermione seemed to be repeating there last trip; neither of them spoke to one another until they arrived at the spot they were investigating. Ron and Hermione were unpacking some of there belongings when Hermione realised that she had forgotten to pack her tent. Being Hermione she didn't want to mention this to Ron so she started to look around for an object she could transfigure. Meanwhile Ron had managed to set up his tent and was already making his dinner. Ron had noticed that she had forgotten her tent but didn't want to mention anything until she brought up the subject. Ron had already decided that Hermione could have his bed and he would take the sofa. Ron was subconsciously pleased that he had washed the blankets for the first time in ages.

"Ron I was wondering if you would might looking away I need to go to the toilet, and as you may have noticed I haven't got my tent with me"

Hermione felt very embarrassed saying these words but she didn't really have a choice.

Ron laughed out loud before answering.

"Just use mine; it would be much nicer than going out here"

Hermione just smiled before retreating inside his tent, feeling very relived.

Ron was in the process of serving up dinner, without asking he had made extra for Hermione. Ron knew she would have said no if he had asked so he just made it. Hermione came back out of the tent and noticed Ron had laid out food for her. Hermione was indeed very pleased. Inside her tent which she had left at home were all her food supplies. Hermione felt like kicking herself for being so stupid, of all the things how could you forget the tent and the food.

"Thank you Ron this looks lovely."

Ron was very pleased with the compliment he had just received.

The night processed slowly, neither really knowing what to say to each other. Hermione knew deep down that this would be an ideal time to tell Ron about Rachel, it wouldn't be long before he found out. Hermione knew in a way that was the main reason she had told Ginny. Hermione half hoped that Ginny would say something, either to Harry or Ron so they could figure it out. Hermione knew that her plan didn't seem to be working though.

Ron was also deep in thought. Ron realised after there last trip, that they were not to be a couple again, even though his feeling had once again gone through the roof. Ron still loved Hermione. He studied the way she walked around and tried to pull of her muggle jumper while trying to keep her vest top down unsuccessfully. Ron loved it when that happened all he could think of was placing his hands on her hips and rubbing himself against her body, even though he knew these thoughts were wrong and perverted.

A loud Rumbling noise suddenly screamed over the fields, Ron and Hermione looked across to the village near them. They could tell a dual was going on, without delay, they both jumped up and apparated as quickly as they could. Beams of different coloured light were pouring out of everyone's wands, even though you could hardly make out any person between the fogginess of spells. Hermione's eyes had adjusted, that's when she noticed, someone who she wasn't expecting shouting protego it was Victor Krum.

Hermione wasn't sure what side he was on considering he was trying to protect himself, Hermione merely paid her attention to the people she knew were causing trouble.

Spell after spells were being performed, many of the trouble makers were apparating, even though many had been noticed and there names were known luckily some had also been caught. By this time the auroras which where office based were apparating to help and collect the ones who had been captured.

Hermione had never seen so many Auror's come so quickly, obviously the ministry had changed quite a bit over the years.

Finally the seen was cleared up, Ron and Hermione walked back to were they were camping out, they both needed time to recover, and think over the recent events.

Just before reaching where they were camping, Ron noticed that Hermione had been hit, she was slightly limping and there was blood coming out of her upper arm and back. On arrival to there site, Hermione lifted up her top to reveal the open wound on her arm. Ron could tell she was pretending it didn't hurt, just by looking at her you could tell she was in pain.

Ron walked over to wear she was sat and inspected the wound. Ron started dabbing cleaner on the wound, Hermione body tensed, the antiseptic stung really bad. Ron managed to heal the first wound but was sceptical to weather or not she would allow him to fix the other wound because it would meant taking her top of. Hermione knew what he was thinking she turned her back to him and pulled her top of over her head. Even though Ron could only see the figure from the back, it still left tingles going up his spine. Ron gently dabbed more the smelly antiseptic liquid on top of the wound before heeling it the best he could. Ron wanted to touch her everywhere, having a half naked sexy girl in front of him would be any normal man's dream, but not being able to touch it was almost unbearable.

Hermione wished Ron would touch her more, the way he gently healed her was almost sexual, Hermione was almost throbbing wanting him to do more to her, in a way she wished she had more wounds.

Ron stepped aside from her explaining that he had finished, trying not to look at her naked front, even though he wanted to. Hermione grabbed her top and placed it over herself.

"If you would like to get changed feel free to use the tent."

Ron insisted.

The new made friends again chatted lightly by the side of the fire, while trying not to flirt with each over unsuccessfully.

Hermione wanted more contact with him, but knew she really shouldn't feel this way, mainly due the fact as soon as Ron found out about Rachel; it would be once again over between them. The friends were sitting very close to each other laughing about what they had done at school. There conversation had arrived at there fourth year. Ron brought up the Victor Krum problem. Ron had done this on purpose he wanted to know what had happened between them the whole truth, even if it hurt.

Hermione told him the whole truth, even that they had kissed in the fourth year to the fact that they never ever kissed again, it was Krum who had tried it on. Ron for once totally believed her, even though he believed that they had gotten together after he had said all the horrible things to her. Ron couldn't really say anything if they had gotten together after what he did, but he still hated the fact.

Hermione finally believed that the past was now behind them and the whole Victor Krum thing had finally been solved.

Hermione began to shiver, Ron had asked if she wanted to go inside the tent, as he suspected, she didn't want to so Ron slipped his muscular arms around her to help her warm up. Ron couldn't believe how good and how natural it felt. Hermione also loved the feeling of his huge muscles wrapped around her. Hermione giggled to herself slightly, she knew this is what she wanted, even if she was meant to be denying herself from it.

They both sat there for some time wrapped up watching out for any unual activity, even though it was unlikely that anything would happen again for the next few days.

In the early hours of the morning Ron noticed that Hermione had fallen asleep in his arms he gently carried her inside the tent and placed her on his bed while Ron took the sofa.

----

The girls decided that they would write there letters today to Ron. Rachel was very nervous. Rachel didn't want to set her hopes very high, what happens if he hasn't spoken to her or even seen her in years. Rachel didn't even know her mother was a witch until she received her letter and her mother never seemed to go out or have visitors around the house.

Lily decided that she would start of the letter encases Ron though it was weird that he was receiving a letter from a stranger.

_Dear Uncle Ron_

_How are you? Sorry I haven't written to you in ages I have been trying to help my friend find her dad it's proving to be a really hard job. Hagrid said that you might be able to help us. I really hope you can. Rachel is going to write now._

_Hi. I'm sorry I'm asking you to do such a big job, but I really need some help and lily said you might be able to help. My name is Rachel Granger, my mum is Hermione Granger._

_I have been looking out for information about my dad. At first I was told he was a muggle but it seems that is very unlikely, because mum is muggle born. Hagrid mentioned that you might know something because, when you were at school I was told you and my mum were very close._

_I was born on the 8th April. So I was conceived around July ish but I'm not quite sure. If you know anything please could you let me know? Also please don't tell my mum I'm asking you. I asked her to tell me but she won't she thinks I don't need to know and should be studding. Thanks love Rachel_

_Hi Ron me again, it would be so cool if you could help, I didn't want to ask mum and dad about this you know what mum's like she would say to mind my own business. Anyway please reply really quick, got to go now dinner is about to be served._

_Love Lily._

_Lily tied the letter to snowy's ankle and instructed him where the letter was to be sent. As soon as the owl left, the girls headed down to the great hall._

-----

The last day of there exercise was almost over Ron was taking down the tent while Hermione was packing up all the things they had used over the last few days. Both Ron and Hermione seemed very cheerful after the last few days but in another way they seemed sad that it was over.

"Hermione I was just wondering if you wanted to be my partner on the next trip, it would mean that we both don't have to bring the same things, it would make carrying the stuff a lot easier"

Ron was really hoping she would say yes, but he was quite weary she might do the same as she had last time, like go of with someone else.

"Yeah that would be nice; I'll remember the food next time"

They both laughed together, like nothing had even gone wrong between them. As they walked back to the meeting spot they said there goodbyes and apparated home.

------

**Hei hope you liked it all, once again thanks for all my reviews I love you all. It's a must that you should read the story by vikkicorey, and again sorry it has taken me so long to review, I just hope that your forgive me. **


	14. Chapter 14

**hei here's the next chapter, hope its ok for you all I love the Ron and Hermione thing at the moment so there is quite a bit of them in this one, I hope that's ok with u lot. Also please review I know I have quite a few people on the favorites list and quite a few more on the alerts, so please review I like to know what u all think. I would really like to beat my all time maximum per chapter on a chapter the highest I've got on a chapter is 10 so please can you make it more? Please **

**I'm also going to say here thank you to all my reviewers I love you all and when I receive them it makes me feel so good, it also motivates me to write more and more. Thanks again guys I love you all **

Chapter 14

Hermione spent the most of her day in a trance of unsure ness. On one side she was the happiest she had been in years, while on the other hand she knew that Ron needed to know the truth and that they probably would never talk again when the news came out.

Ron managed to get home and quickly open up a small bottle of firewhiskey. Ron toasted his glass in the air, and toasted himself on getting friendly with Hermione again. Ron had a good feeling this time, he wasn't sure if anything would go wrong next time but he had a good feeling that it wouldn't.

Ron lay back on the sofa grinning stupidly when he noticed an owl on his windowsill. Ron skipped across the room, took the letter of the small owl before letting him come in for a rest and a bite to eat. Ron smiled even more if it was possible, as he recognized the handwriting it was Lilies. Ron opened the letter as quickly as he could; he loved getting letter's from lily. Only this time the context was about to shock him. Ron sat back down on the sofa and began to read.

_**Dear Uncle Ron**_

_**How are you? Sorry I haven't written to you in ages I have been trying to help my friend find her dad it's proving to be a really hard job. Hagrid said that you might be able to help us. I really hope you can. Rachel is going to write now.**_

_**Hi. I'm sorry I'm asking you to do such a big job, but I really need some help and lily said you might be able to help. My name is Rachel Granger, my mum is Hermione Granger.**_

_**I have been looking out for information about my dad. At first I was told he was a muggle but it seems that is very unlikely, because mum is muggle born. Hagrid mentioned that you might know something because, when you were at school I was told you and my mum were very close.**_

**_I was born on the 8th April. So I was conceived around July ish but I'm not quite sure. If you know anything please could you let me know? Also please don't tell my mum I'm asking you. I asked her to tell me but she won't she thinks I don't need to know and should be studding. Thanks love Rachel_**

_**Hi Ron me again, it would be so cool if you could help, I didn't want to ask mum and dad about this you know what mum's like she would say to mind my own business. Anyway please reply really quick, got to go now dinner is about to be served.**_

_**Love Lily.**_

Ron sat up in complete shock. Fuck was the only word which managed to come out of his mouth. What was he meant to do? Hermione surely should or would have told her something. How could he help out? Ron took a large gulp of firewhiskey, knowing it probably wouldn't help him out at all! Ron mulled around the room for a while decided how he could help, without Hermione finding out. The last thing Ron wanted to do would be, to risk his new found friendship with Hermione. Ron grabbed some parchment, from which he had left from Harry's house and began to write.

Dear Lily and Rachel,

I hope that you are both well and enjoying Hogwarts as much as I did when I was there.

I have to say I was very shocked to read your last letter, and I don't know how much help I can be. Hagrid was correct in saying me and your mother were very close many years ago. Hermione and I among many other's helped in destroying Voldemort.

I and your mother used to be boyfriend and girlfriend many many years ago, we split up around 12 years ago, just after Harry's and Ginny's wedding, over a disagreement.

After we broke up we didn't speak for nearly 12 years, it is only recently that our paths have crossed. I'm trying to recall the date we broke up, I believe it was around the 9th July or earlier. This meaning that I don't know who your father can be, although I have a suspicion to who it could be but she has always denied it so I'll speak to your mother first Your mother was very secretive, nobody knew that you even went to Hogwarts until recently.

I can also imagine that your mother wouldn't tell me anything if I asked. Hermione and I always manage to argue a lot. I could try asking if you like, but I can't see myself getting any answers.

I'm sorry that I couldn't help that much!

On a lighter note I hope that you both aren't getting into trouble, I know you to well lily, and if Rachel is anything like her mother she will be trying not to get into trouble.

Lily are you coming back for Easter? If you are I'll pop over and see you in-between work and all.

Take care both of you.

Love Uncle Ron.

Ron read and re-read the letter, until he was sure it sounded ok.

Event though Ron had know sent the letter, he felt himself getting upset, which is something he felt greedy for doing do. After all Rachel had never met her dad. Ron wanted to punish himself, if he hadn't of jumped to conclusions, he would of probably of had kid's with Hermione. Another piece of information which startled him was that Rachel must have been conceived around July at the latest. Ron took this information as a blow. Ron realised that it was just after they had broken up, so it was so likely it was Krum's or some lay about. Ron though Hermione had convinced him that she hadn't done anything with him, but it was not in Hermione's character to jump in bed with any bloke. The more Ron thought about this he wondered did Hermione consent to have sex with this bloke she never said much about him. Ron knew he was getting frustrated, all he knew was if something bad had happened to Hermione after they broke up he would have killed the bastard. Ron took another large gulp of firewhiskey before flopping back on to the sofa.

-----

Harry had taken sometime of work, working so many shifts with a young family had taken a toll upon him. Ginny was getting herself ready to go back to work so the whole house was in kayos. Ginny wanted to tell Harry everything she knew about Hermione, but she wasn't sure if this was the right moment considering that they both had the rest of the day of. Ginny didn't want to lose her friend again so decided to keep quite a little bit longer.

Harry spent a lot of time with his children when he was of work, considering he had five of them he tried to spend an even amount of time with each, so that nobody felt left out.

Jasmine was a very loud bubbly girly girl. Harry couldn't believe how much she was like her mother.

The twins on the other hand where little buggers, they were the Fred and George of the family. James, was the stronger one of the two, he went along with a lot of the idea's Sirius had come up with. Harry could always tell which one had come up with the ideas. James's idea's generally turned out with the better one's, while Sirius's pranks generally were caught out very early and produced the most mess.

Little Rose, she was the baby, and believe me you could tell. Rose was very girly and clingy to her parents. Rose also got everything she generally wanted, because of the cute little puppy dog eye's she knew worked so well.

-------

The beginning of spring had arrived and what a difference it made to Hogwarts. The school was always glorious but when the sun shines behind it, it looks so much more beautiful. Both girls arrived down at the great hall, a little latter than normal because it was a Saturday. Just as the girls sat down the post had arrived. Lily knew instantly that it was from Ron. Even though Rachel wanted to open it right away, lily maintained the fact that they should eat first. Both girls ate there breakfast as fast as they could before running outside to near Hagrid's hut before revealing what was in it.

Rachel opened the letter mainly because the girls thought the answer might be inside. Rachel was quite disappointed that he didn't know and the fact that he had a suspicion. Rachel was pleased in another way, in the style that Ron wrote about her mother, he obviously knew her very well. Rachel had an odd feeling that she was close to Ron, even though she knew it wasn't possible, Ron and her mother had broken up before she could have been conceived. The only remaining hope was if Ron could talk to her mum maybe then she might get some answers. Rachel didn't hold a lot of hope on this but it was enough to hope for.

Lily wrapped her arms around Lily, just in time. Lily began to cry hard so and fast. Lily felt so sorry for her best friend; lily could only imagine how bad this was for her friend.

Rachel asked could she continue writing to her uncle, maybe she could jog his memory a little, Lilly agreed right away, and allowed her to use snowy.

Rachel ran of to the common room, while lily went to visit Hagrid. Lily knew that her friend needed some time to herself.

Lily sat down by herself and started writing, like never before, Rachel was quite surprised that writing to someone she had never met would be so easy.

_Dear Ron,_

_Thank you for replying so fast it meant a lot. I was a little upset when you didn't know who my dad was, but I knew I wasn't meant to get my hopes up._

_My mum has never really told me anything about him, I know he liked sport and food, she says that when I eat with my mouth open I remind her of him. _

_Mum said she didn't know him really well but he did something she disagreed with, but I don't know what it was she starts crying, then and told me that she didn't want to talk about it._

_I don't believe that my mum knew him hardly at all, otherwise she wouldn't cry as much, when ever I bring it up. I'm not sure if she was in love with him but it would explain why I'm not meant to talk about it._

_Lily told me on the first day I ever met her that it was very unlikely that my dad was a muggle, because my mum is muggle born which you know. Until I got my letter I didn't have a clue that I was a witch. Mum said she didn't want to tell me she was a witch encase I wasn't. I believe she knew my dad was a wizard, but if that's true why didn't she tell me? I'm so confused and there aren't many people I can talk to. I hope you don't mind me writing all this to you!_

_Considering that I have never met you, you seem very easy to talk to. Hopefully in the summer holidays I might be allowed to go to Lilies house then I can say hi._

_Thank you for listening to me blab on, you don't need to reply if you don't want to._

_Love Rachel. Xx_

Rachel tied the letter to snowy and watched as he flew up into the most beautiful sunny day, she had witnessed at Hogwarts. Rachel decided not to be miserable and went in search of her friend.

----

Ron was in the process of cleaning his travelling gear; if he was going to share with Hermione he wanted everything to look perfect. Ron noticed out the corner of his eye a large snowy coloured owl heading his way he knew instantly that it was Lily's owl, but he wasn't sure if the letter he would soon be receiving would be from her or Rachel. The answer came quickly as soon as he had managed to UN tangle the letter from the owl; he knew it wasn't Lily's writing. Ron opened the letter dreading what would be inside.

The letter held a few details that shocked him. Ron knew that Krum liked sport because he played quidditch, but he was unsure about the food eating part. Ron gathered that he must have eaten with his mouth open. The final fact was that he did something that he did something that she disagreed with. The only thing Ron knew of was the kiss, but a child can't be created by kissing or did it happen later on? Ron didn't know what to believe, would Hermione have gone back to him, after he had made a very stupid mistake or falling out with her? Suddenly something hit him hard in the face, was Rachel his child? He had indeed loved sports, ate with his mouth open and done something stupid! Ron studied the evidence slowly the only thing that didn't add up was when she was born. Ron couldn't remember the last time they had sex before they spilt up. Ron thought about this most of the day, before concluding that she couldn't be his. Hermione would have told him, or at least Harry and Ginny. The secrete wouldn't have gone on that long or would it. Finally Ron decided that there was no chance the dates just didn't add up; it had to be Krum's!

Ron didn't seem to be as angry as he thought he might have been, after all Hermione had mentioned to him a while ago that she had make so many mistakes, but was now trying to move on. Perhaps she went to Krum after all the things he had said to her, so over all it was his entire fault. Twelve years ago he was immature and insecure.

Ron hoped that he might have a chance getting back with her if he played his cards right. Ron didn't want to come over forceful or anything but he wanted to make a good impression. Ron also thought about the letters he was writing to Rachel, if Hermione found out he was probably going to lose her trust. Ron thought the best thing to do would be to semi tell Hermione what was going on, at least this way he would be telling the truth, even if he didn't tell her everything he wrote in the letters.

Ron thought he'd write Hermione a short letter, asking if she would like to meat him the next day in Hogsmead. Ron even chuckled to him, considering that he didn't like writing letters this would be his third one in less than 3 days!

Hermione, I was wondering if you would like to catch up in Hogsmead tomorrow I have nothing planned, and wanted to go on a day trip or something. If you could reply ASAP if you would like to, with a time and location which suits you?

Thanks Ron

Ron as before re—read his letter over and over again, making sure it didn't sound forceful before giving the letter to his very old owl Pig to deliver.

--------

Hermione was prancing around the house trying to do a much needed spring clean, which she believed needed doing. If any normal person went inside Hermione's house they wouldn't find a speck of dust or anything out of place.

Hermione turned around as the sound of the old looking small owl hooted. Hermione recognised it instantly it was Ron's. A larger than average smile spread across her face, as she opened the letter. Hermione almost bounced around the living room, this was just what she wanted, and she knew she still loved Ron. Without even thinking she scribbled back yes 14.30 at the honey-dukes sweet shop, then tied the letter around the owl's ankle before sending him back of his way.

-----

Ron still couldn't believe that she had agreed as he waited outside the honey-dukes sweetshop. Ron noticed that he was quite early, and was getting very nervous, the palms of his hands were all hot and clammy. Ron felt as though he had been standing there for around 3 hours but realistically it had only been a few minutes. Ron noticed a gorgeous looking woman walking towards him; her hair was down and had been styled into loose ringlet, which bobbed up and down as she walked. Ron knew as soon as he noticed her it was Hermione. Hermione was wearing a tight fitting pair of jeans with a light pink vest top. Ron wanted to run and grab her and never let her go, she looked stunning!

Ron and Hermione walked around the shops together not really talking but flirting badly with each other. Ron kept walking pass her and making his hand brush her as he did. Hermione on the other hand was doing something quite similar but more obvious when she passed him either on the front or back making sure her bum or breasts brushed him. The pair laughed and joked as they brought many useless object and sweets. The day seemed to be coming to an end most the shops were closing to both there dismay. Ron offered to buy her a drink in the new pub which hadn't been open long, called the Apple tree. Hermione near enough shouted yes without a second though she was enjoying the day so much that she didn't want it to come to an end.

Ron knowing he didn't want to get drunk ordered a beer rather than his normal drink of firewhiskey. Hermione order her favourite, vodka lemonade and lime. The two friends sat outside on the grass as the sun was setting it was so romantic.

Ron didn't want to spoil there day but he knew that he had to ask about Rachel's dad, he had promised Rachel to ask and he needed to tell her about the letter he had received.

"Hermione I need to tell you something, please don't get upset, but I need to say something"

Hermione looked intrigued.

"Your Daughter and my niece are trying to find Rachel's dad, the reason how I know is that they sent me a letter, someone told her to write to a few old friends. I wrote back saying I didn't know who he was, she replied and was very upset, I haven't written back because I didn't want to go behind your back"

Ron really hoped that this statement wouldn't spoil there day.

"Oh I can't say I'm surprised if I was her I'd be doing the same I guess"

Hermione couldn't really believe that her daughter would go to these extreme lengths. Hermione knew that obviously someone had figured it out that they knew Ron was the dad why else would they tell her to write to him?

"I know that I don't know either but I think she needs so support, I could tell from her letter she was extremely upset there were tear marks all down the letter. The question I wanted to ask please don't get mad I just need to know is Krum her dad?"

Ron leant back as far as he could he was half expecting to get hexed any moment now.

"WHAT no I haven't spoken to him in years I thought I explained to you I would have never of done that with him we were just friends. Now I know why you invited me here today I thought it was out of the blue"

Hermione went to stand up but Ron's hand pulled her back down.

"I didn't want to believe it, I just wanted to know that was all, I didn't think, well I know you wouldn't of gone of with him, it just some of the things she wrote in the letter made me think of him!"

Ron hoped that this would calm her down. Hermione looked up at him, trying to see if he was lying or not. Ron's facile expression stayed the same.

"What did she say then?"

Hermione wanted to find out, she wasn't expecting this subject to be brought up tonight.

"She just mentioned that he liked sport, he didn't close his mouth when eating that you disagreed with him, and she also mentioned that she thought you might have loved him"

Ron didn't know if he had steeped over the invisible line in saying that she loved him.

"Oh right, she hasn't got it all right but she has come close to it I guess"

Hermione didn't want to tell on yet she wasn't ready. They both sat there in silence for a few minutes before another conversation came up. The friends sat in the same place for quite some time, the drinks kept flowing. By now Ron was on the Firewhiskey while Hermione was on doubles.

The old friends started talking about old times. Ron realised that it was getting cold out now; by the way Hermione's arms were shivering and had goose bumps. Ron wasn't wearing a coat so he had nothing to put around her, he offered to go inside then offered his t shirt, and Hermione refused both. Ron stood up and walked over to where Hermione was sat. Ron sat behind her he put either leg on each side of her body while he wrapped his large arms around her. Ron wasn't sure if this was acceptable.

"Do you mind, I mean I don't want you to be cold"

"No it's fine, really"

Hermione was quite glad he was sat behind her otherwise he would have seen the look of joy on her face.

The friends chatted more over the next few hours, they talked about the war and what they used to be like and how they used to do the deed of love making wherever they could. Finally the time had come to say goodbye, the landlady was collecting all the glasses. Ron helped Hermione up in his drunken state. The couple looked at each other face to face, even though Ron was almost a foot taller than her.

"You look beautiful"

Ron drunkenly babbled.

"Your only saying that because you're drunk be honest!"

"No believe me I'm not."

Ron reached across to her hair and pushed it behind her ear before wrapping both arm's around her and started kissing her passionately. The couple only stopped when they heard an owl hooting from the near distance. They both looked up to each other.

"Uuumm I have to……. hum go I've got loads of things I have to do"

Hermione sweetly stated before letting him go.

"Ok but you know you're still beautiful.

Hermione laughed as they both apparated home.

------

Hermione twirled around her bedroom, dancing to some of her favourite muggle music. Hermione was pretending to be dancing with Ron but from an outsiders perspective it was the invisible man. Ron was also doing something very similar, apart from the fact he was dancing with his firebolt 3000.

The next day was the start of the field trips again, even though they weren't the most exciting of things to be doing Ron was looking forward to it, after last night he was sure Hermione would be to. Ron was going to leave the house to speak to Ginny but he thought it best that he replied to Rachel, the last thing he needed was to be bombarded with letters from Hermione's daughter while away.

Dear Rachel.

I have spoken to your mother and she wouldn't say who your father was but I have a feeling that she plans to tell you when the time is right. I was sorry to hear that you were upset that I didn't know who your father was, but please don't get upset, you really shouldn't worry there will be a reason why your mother isn't saying anything.

Sorry I couldn't help more. If you need someone to speak to feel free to write again, but I am away for the next four days so please don't in-between this time.

Ron.

------

Ron decided that he would pop around to his sister's house, before he packed for work. Ron wanted to know if she had any information about Hermione and Rachel. Ron knew that something didn't add up, he was sure that Rachel's wasn't his or was she? Ron also wondered if Krum had something to do with it even though she had denied it, either that or perhaps she did have a one night stand! Hopefully Ginny would know something.

Ron walked out of his front door and decided to walk just so he could get his head straight, he knew what he wanted to ask but wasn't sure on how to put it. On his approach to the house he spotted Ginny outside watering her pot plants. Ron waved his arms in the air to attract her attention. Ginny spotted him quite soon so waited outside for him to arrive properly.

"Ginny I was hoping to talk to you and ask you some questions about Hermione and Rachel"

The statement shocked Ginny this wasn't the conversation she was expecting him to want to talk about. Ginny nodded her head for him to carry on.

Ron sat on the front doors step and started to explain about the growing relationship him and Hermione were having, to the fact he was receiving letters from Rachel. Ron went on to explain the issue of Rachel's father and what could he do.

"I've been thinking about this over the past few days and there seem to be only a few possibilities to whom her dad can be" Ron Paused "Well it could be mine I know the dates don't add up but it's the little things she says, like eating with her mouth open and her dad likes sport. Rachel even mentioned that Hermione had disagreed with something he did to her.

Ron carried on explaining that how it could be Krum's or she might have had a one night stand, but nothing seemed to add up.

Ginny looked quite pleased with herself, she hadn't let on she knew anything but Ron had seemed to work things out on his own.

"How would you feel if you were the dad?"

Ginny asked hoping that she didn't make it sound as though she knew anything

"Well I love kid's but I would be upset and angry I guess, who ever her father is he should know"

Ginny didn't really know what to say in a way she wanted to just blurt it out, but in another way she knew she couldn't the only thing she could do was see Hermione.

Ron walked of with his thoughts in his head. Ginny grabbed her cloak and apparated to Hermione's.

----

"Hermione Hermione where are you?"

Ginny shouted as she walked though the small house.

Hermione came running down the stairs she knew who was there already, she recognised the voice instantly.

Before Hermione could get a word in Ginny had already started talking.

"I think Ron knows or at least he has a suspicion that he's her father. He has just been around ours trying to work things out, why don't you just tell him, you really should"

Ginny was almost out of puff after her statement.

"What how can he know I haven't said anything to make him think that. I wanted to get our friendship back on track before I say anything. We seem to be getting along so well, I've missed him so much and I know that if I tell him now we won't speak again for probably another 12 years"

Hermione put her chin down, why did she get herself in this situation.

"Look Hermione I know you love him it's so obvious but whatever you do don't break his heart again, you would both regret it, but you yourself know it's only a matter of time before he finds out and it would be better if you told him, before someone else does. I know a few people who have figured it out, Hagrid for one so that mean's McGonagall and some of the other teachers have"

Ginny hoped that she was getting the message though. Hermione was quite shocked that Hagrid had, but it was hardly surprising considering she looked so much like her dad.

"Ok Ginny you have made your point, I will tell him but not today I need to make sure we are both strong enough I don't want to lose him again not after I believe I have just got him back"

Hermione wondered if she knew that they had kissed the other day, and how good it felt. Hermione had wanted to talk about this but she didn't think it was the right moment.

Both girls decided they would meet up after the field trip, and then they could talk properly.

Ginny and Hermione hugged before they both left, Ginny went home while Hermione set of to work to met Ron.

-----

**Hei guys I hope you all liked this chapter, this was a bit more of a filler chapter, just to make a few ends met. I don't think this is the best chapter I have ever written but I hope you all still like it. The story is nearly coming to the point but I'm gunna put a few more little bits first. Also please please please review I love seeing what u all think, even if u do or don't like it or maybe any ideas you think I could use, all reviews are welcome.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hei there thanks so much for keeping up with the story I'm so glad you are liking it. I also want to say thank you so much for those who review, it really makes my day. I didn't beat my own record of reviews for this chapter I was 4 short can everyone please review, I write back to everyone, and I love to know what you think. What I would really love is to get 100 reviewers for this whole story so that's only 20 more, please help. Hope you like this chapter, take care **

Chapter 15

Hermione landed as gracefully as she could; considering she knew what she was expecting to do she hadn't really worn the most practical of clothes. Hermione was wearing her new pair of tight skinny jeans with a tight fitting vest top, she thought it would help her flirt a little more with Ron, even though there was no need.

Ron arrived a few minutes after Hermione despite his efforts of arriving before her. Ron spotted Hermione instantly; he couldn't believe what she was wearing, how she was going to be able to walk in those shoes amused him. Ron had spent a little longer preparing himself so he was cleanly shaven and was wearing enough aftershave to choke or kill any wildlife or anyone who got to close. As usual he was wearing a tight top which hugged his muscles and a nice pair of jeans.

The other members from the ministry chuckled to themselves when they sort the items of clothing they were wearing, it wasn't normal to be camping in clothes which were more suited to a nightclub environment.

Ron strolled across to Hermione and offered to carry her bag, before grabbing her hand as they walked to there camping spot. Ron surprised himself that he was so calm when he grabbed her hand, but knowing it had taken him around 12 years to be able to do it again he wanted to treasure every moment with her.

Ron picked a beautiful spot to stay, if this wasn't a work trip this would have been a beautiful setting for a love nest. The area was set on the edge of the forest, overlooking the muggle village which was understood to be under threat from the dark arts group. Ron had set the tent up, it would have been a lot quicker if Hermione hadn't tried helping but he didn't really mind. As it was only early spring the nights got dark very early. The young couple arranged some of there equipment so it was easy to grab if it was needed. It wasn't long before Ron's stomach began to rumble. Hermione insisted on cooking this time considering he had been kind enough to share his food and cook on there last trip. Hermione didn't eat much of her dinner, she found it really hard to eat in front of him, it had never really bothered her before, and couldn't understand why it was proving to be a problem now, and Ron of course had no problems in woofing his down.

The night so lovely they sat very close to each other watching as the sun was setting, they knew full well that this attack could happen at anytime, but was more likely at night. New intelligents showed there was a pattern of these attacks, like the dark lord Voldemort before they generally attacked Muggles or muggle born witches and wizards. This information made Both Hermione and Ron suspect the Malfoy's even more. So many attacks had happened over the past couple of months and plenty had been caught, everyone was hoping that this group was coming to an end, but there was no evidence to prove this.

------------

The girls headed down to breakfast as they did most mornings. Jade looked quite sleepy but not as much as Rachel. Rachel had spent the last few days wondering who knew who her dad was. Rachel knew that she really shouldn't be worrying about this, after all her dad, obviously didn't care enough to stay around when she was born. Jade tried her best to help her out but it was proving hard. Jade took Rachel nearly every day to Hagrid's he generally knew how to cheer her up. Hagrid would tell them stories about there parents. Hagrid was very gifted in story telling, and saying things he wasn't meant to. While eating breakfast the owls began to swoop down around the great hall, delivering letters to the candidates.

Rachel received her letter from Ron which indeed cheered her up slightly especially the bit about her mum might tell her soon, he obviously knew something she didn't. Rachel didn't want to press matters but she knew she would write to him in a few days. Rachel wanted to know so much she was like a sponge which needed plenty of information. Rachel didn't even know what her mum did for a living, she gathered it was something to do in the magically world but, apart from that she wasn't sure. Rachel had her suspicions but didn't know if she was allowed to ask. Rachel knew that Ron was an Auror because Jade had mentioned it to her once, but was told that she couldn't tell anyone because it was meant to be a secret. Rachel wouldn't be surprised if her mother had some sort of similar job, but not quite as dangerous. Rachel could remember, when she was young her grandparents used to look after her when her mum would be on work trips. Rachel now knew from a letter that Ron had seen her mum while at work. She didn't think it was possible that her mother would be an Auror, she didn't like being frightened and she scared easily, even though she had fought in the war years ago.

-----------

Harry was now enjoying a peaceful time at home, all the children were at Molly's house and Ginny was at work. Ginny had given Harry the task of organizing a party, and to invite all there old friends including Ron and Hermione. Harry knew what the party was in aid of it was for Ron and Hermione, and a chance for them to get together again. Harry knew it wasn't a good idea to disagree with Ginny so he set to work on organizing it.

The Party was now in full swing, he had written all the invites, ordered the food, band and seating arrangement, all he had left to do was post them. Due to the short notice of the party Harry decided to deliver them by hand apart from Hermione's because he still didn't know where she lived, that was a job for Hedwig, and Ron who was at work. By mid afternoon most of the invites had been sent out, he was now quite looking forward to the party himself, he hadn't been to one in quite a while, mainly due to the kids, and work.

--------

Ron and Hermione were flirting like it would be there last time. Ron was near enough sat on top of Hermione tickling her, Hermione begin under him struggled under his weight, but wasn't showing any signs for him to stop; she was enjoying herself far too much. Finally Hermione had managed to tickle his inner thigh, meaning he rolled over leaving Hermione to be on top of him. The still unregistered couple carried on messing around until they both go eye contact, Ron moved his hands up the back of her top and pulled her towards him, as they started kissing passionately, Ron rolled her back on her back and he slid his hands up the front of her top, gently rubbed his hands across her firm toned body. Hermione managed to get his top of with a struggled and began feeling his rippling muscles.

BANG, SHOOO BANG AAAAAAARRRRRRRRR BANG

They both looked up instantly; Hermione almost threw Ron of her, being unaware where all the commotion was coming from. It didn't take them long to notice the Muggle village was under threat. Ron quickly grabbed his top and wand and pulled Hermione in the same direction as him, they both ran a certain way before apparating to the village. People were already on the ground not moving, it was so hard to see again like the previous attack they had dealt with, so many spells were getting shot either way. Ron was the first to spot someone he recognized it was Crab Ron flew a stunner his way, while ducking and diving many other spells which were coming his way. Ron was trying to protect Hermione, but she was holding her own battle really well. More and more spells where begin shot. This attack was much larger than the last, the dark group seemed to be using most of the people they had during this battle, and many were apparating knowing that they were under attack, to Ron's displeasure. After around another 15 minutes of dodging spells there wasn't many people left, suddenly Ron spotted Krum, he remembered seeing him at the last battle, this only meant one thing, he was involved in this group, he didn't seem the sort by any means.

"You filthy bastard, what are you playing at people look up to you, and here you are causing kayos!"

Ron shouted at him while trying to send a final stunner to the person he was fighting.

"Stay out of this you, it's partly because of you that I'm here, but my main reason is that mudblood who would be with me"

Krum shouted back in his direction, clutching his wand tightly.

"What are you on about?"

Ron didn't quite understand what was going on but he had an idea what he meant.

"You got her, I tried everything in my power trying to get her, and you're the reason why I didn't. What girl in there right mind would want you over the best seeker in the world. If only she wasn't pregnant I would have had her and she would have been perfect the dotting wife, who would fuck me when ever I wanted it"

Ron now knew what he was on about, and now he wanted to kill him

Ron and Krum were battling as violently as they could; the only difference was that Krum was really trying to kill him.

Stunner, and hex's spells were flying everywhere, Hermione spotted Ron was in trouble and ran across to help him, only when she reached him she noticed who he was fighting.

"Ron what are you doing, leave the past behind he means nothing to me!"

Hermione shouted.

"That's right you mudblood bitch, you tell this ginger asshole. It's you I want dead you have wrecked my life, I want to hurt you and embarrass you like you did to me"

Hermione pulled out her wand, Krum knew what was going to happen.

"You watch Mudblood I'll be back for you and your family your marked I've been waiting to get you for all these years"

With that last statement, Krum apparated of missing the two highly evoked hexes's coming towards him.

At last the evenings events were over many were taken into custody which would probably mean a lifetimes rot in Azkaban. Ron and Hermione apparated close to where they were staying before managing to walk the rest of the way encase they were followed.

Once back inside the tent Hermione bust into tears. Ron was still useless when girls cried he wasn't sure what to do, he simply pulled her towards him, and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Hermione sobbed for some time, Ron spent most of time kissing her on the top of her head trying his hardest to comfort her. Ron was feeling so angry towards Krum right now if he could have he would go and kill him, himself. Ron knew that this was wrong and he really shouldn't have thought this but after all, he kissed her, he was the main reason why they spilt up. Ron suddenly remember something, he said she was pregnant, does this mean she went back after they broke up or was she pregnant that weekend already? Ron knew this wasn't the right time to ask, seeing how upset she was. Another thing occurred to him, she now need protection, he knew full well he wouldn't allow her to go back home on her own she needed to go in to hiding, and needed around the clock protection, something he knew was probably going to cause an argument.

After quite a considerable amount of time Hermione had finished crying. Ron wanted to bring up the conversation of her being protected.

"Hermione please don't go mad at me, but I've been thinking you need to be protected, Krum won't forget about this I saw the look in his eye's he meant business!'

Ron hoped this didn't sound pathetic.

"I'll be fine, I don't need protection, only three people know where I live, they won't tell anyone I know"

Hermione didn't like to be treated like a young child.

"Listen to me, I'm guessing your parents are two of those people, if he went there all he would have to say is that he's an old friend and they would tell him. It's not safe for you, not only that your slight welsh accent gives it away, I don't know where you live but I'd say Wales and it's not a big place, it wouldn't be hard if I put my mind to it, I don't want to scare you!"

From the look of Hermione's face when he said this he knew she thought he was right.

"I guess your right I'll book into a hotel or something"

"No you won't you can stay with me or Harry, we need to keep you safe. My house probably isn't safe now but we will sort something out, trust me.

Ron hoped she would say yes but was skeptical.

"Ok only if Harry and Ginny have the room though, I don't want to put them out, I'll have to get a few things from home though!"

Ron nodded towards her in an agreeing gesture.

Hermione had retreated to the bathroom to get changed into her bed clothes. Ron went out of the tent to send a patroness to Tonk's, to explain what had happened and that Hermione need protecting. Tonks responded promptly saying to leave the mission in the morning and to get the required protection for them both.

Ron returned back inside the tent and explained everything to Hermione. Hermione felt so relived she hugged him tightly and gave him a small kiss. Hermione snuggled up on the sofa, allowing Ron to have his bedroom to himself.

"Don't be silly mione have my bed I'll stay on this old thing"

"Would you stay with me tonight I don't want to be on my own, I would just like the company"

Hermione gestured for Ron to follow her. Ron obliged and followed her in. Ron led flat on his back allowing Hermione to curl up to him; Ron draped his arm around her before they both fell asleep.

--------

Harry was yet again having a nice relaxing morning the children had all been dropped of around Molly and Arthur's so he sat with his feet up reading the daily prophet. Suddenly two figured arrived in his fireplace, Harry fell of the back of the chair he had been leaning backward on.

"Ron and Hermione what are you doing here, you gave me a heart attack!"

Harry managed to say while trying to catching his breath.

Ron managed to explain everything that had happened, in intensive detail. Harry wasn't quite sure that he had got it all right. Krum didn't seem the person to be involved in all this but then it's the quite one you have to watch. Harry didn't need to think twice he allowed both Ron and Hermione to stay it wasn't like they didn't have the room every child had there own room leaving three spare. Harry know realized that the next few days of wouldn't be as he had expected, but at least he would only be protecting his old mates, it would probably be fun.

Hermione allowed them both to apparate to her house, so that she could collect a few belongs which turned out to be two suitcases one full of clothes the others or books and photo's of Rachel. Ron noticed a picture of a young child on the mantel piece; he was slightly taken back from the image. The girl looked quite tall and had a few freckles across her nose; Ron couldn't make out the hair colour because she was wearing a hat, which covered it. All these clue's were adding up, and were now started to make sense. Ron wasn't sure now was he Rachel's dad? Why had she told him if he was, they certainly looked similar! Ron thought for a short while longer while Hermione was doing the last minute packing. Perhaps he was but Hermione was waiting to see if he could handle it, he really didn't know. Either way if him and Hermione get together officially he will effectually becomes Rachel's step dad if he wasn't her biological father. Ron knew either way he would be the best dad in the world if only he could prove this to Hermione.

Later on that evening Ginny arrived home and was told everything that had happened. Ginny was really upset over what had happened but in another way she was really happy that her brother and her best friend would be staying. Ginny didn't waste anytime in explaining that they were having a party and that they had to come. Hermione was so excited over the party idea that she went into overload and planed to go shopping the next day. While the boys were in the kitchen preparing a meal for them all including the children, Ginny took Hermione up to her bedroom to get all the news on her and Ron's relationship and to find out if he knew yet.

"So Mione how is every thing going on between you and Ron, I hope it's going well"

Ginny asked trying to break in to the subject lightly.

"Oh it's going better than I thought, he is so sweet I can't believe how much he has grown up, and when he hugs's me and kisses me it feels like I'm exploding inside, wanting more but I don't know if I'm ready let alone him. Sorry I'm probably making you sick considering he's your brother and all!"

Both girls laughed together.

"So the relationship is growing then, that's wonderful, I'm so happy for you, please try and make it work you know he loves you"

Hermione smiled back she really missed having these conversations with Ginny.

"Have you told him yet?"

Ginny knew the answer already but wanted Hermione to explain why not.

"You know I haven't, you would have known already, I will tell him soon though, I just want to get closer to him first and then I'll see if he's ready."

"Hermione there is no better person in the world who is better with kid's he is perfect, even if he hasn't worked it out yet he knows you come as package now it's you and Rachel, and he's still willing to take it on without even knowing it's his!"

"I will don't worry I'm doing it my way, I want to secure the relationship a little more before I tell him, either way I might lose him and I love him so much I don't want to lose him yet!"

Hermione almost started crying.

"Don't cry but I might suggest something, you really should put someone on the next of kin on the school records, considering you're a target and I would tell him before he finds out in the wrong way."

"Don't worry Ginny he will find out really soon, but I'll go and see McGonagall and sort it out, then he'll be on the records just encase"

Both girls hugged before Ginny left the room to go and help prepare dinner.

-------

As planned Hermione Ron and Harry went to Hogwarts so Hermione could speak to McGonagall. While she was with McGonagall, the men would pay a visit to Hagrid, just to see how he was. Hermione was slightly worried that Ron might want to meet Rachel, but luckily he didn't ask. Hermione stood in the rotating staircase; it brought back fond memories being back at the school. Hermione knocked on the door to be greeted kindly by McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall seemed quite surprised to see Hermione but was glad of the visit.

Hermione explained everything to her even the tiniest detail to her past, then asked for Ron to be put on the notes, but he wasn't allowed to be contacted unless something had happened to her, as he didn't know.

McGonagall thought this was strange but didn't saying anything, about the arrangements she also mentioned about Rachel being in her office trying to find out details about her dad. Hermione wasn't really surprised at all but took the new information on board. Before leaving the office Hermione asked weather or not she could have a quick word with her daughter. McGonagall directed her to the correct location before saying there goodbyes.

Hermione spotted her daughter within seconds it wasn't hard to spot her because her hair was so vibrant red in the sun light. Hermione shouted just loud enough for Rachel to hear, Rachel did a double take considering that she wasn't expecting to see her mum. Rachel ran half way across the field and flew into her mothers arms. Hermione couldn't believe how much her daughter had grown, over the last few months.

Ron looked out of the window from the cabin on Hagrid's hut to see Hermione and Rachel hugging tightly. A slight jolt in his stomach set of he wasn't sure why, he could see clearly from where he was that she had bright red hair.

"Rachel I have to say something very important to you"

Hermione looked over to Jade and told her that her dad was in Hagrid's hut if she wanted to see him, Jade ran right of.

"Rachel this is important, I don't know if you know what I do for a living but I'm an Auror. There have been a few bad things been going on recently and to make sure I'm safe I'm going to live with Jade's parents for a while. Don't worry but please don't tell anyone where I am apart from Jade, I mean it Rachel. Also I have heard you are still on about your dad I will tell you soon all about him possibly at Easter but until then please don't worry yourself. I must go now I have to get a few things"

Hermione reached inside her pocket and gave her some cat food for pig and a chocolate frog for her and Jade.

"Thanks mum I'm looking forward to seeing you at Easter, I love you"

Rachel said as she was pocketed the gifts.

Ron was so highly suspicious now he found a spare bit of parchment, and quickly scrolled

Rachel,

I will hopefully be able to help you more with the details about your father, until then please enjoy spending a little money from me, my advice would be buy some chocolate frogs or some butterbeer take care

Love Ron

Ron handed the letter to Jade also with a few Sickles for her to spend, please give this to Rachel but not in front of her mum. Jade thought this was a little odd but quickly hugged her uncle and dad before racing of to see her friend.

Hermione hugged her daughter again before leaving her to be with her friend.

"Rachel look Uncle Ron asked me to give you this"

Jade handed over the letter Rachel quickly opened it to revile five sickles and a note. Rachel smiled as she read it, he was so kind, and she knew that she would write to say thank you later on that day.

----

There last trip of the day was into Hogsmead Hermione had planned to get a new outfit for the upcoming party, she wanted to look her best.

After everything was brought and paid for they all apparated back to Harry's house.

Ron wanted to try and get more information out of Hermione like was she already pregnant when she went to see Krum. Ron knew this conversation could end badly. Ron casually knocked on her bedroom door while still trying to work out the correct words to say. Hermione invited him in.

Ron sat on the end and held her hand.

"I have to ask you a few questions but I don't want to upset you, was the last time you had contact with Krum the day we broke up?"

Ron screwed up his nose half expecting to be hexed.

"I don't know why this is important but, the last time I saw him apart from the attacks was the day we broke up but I wrote to him the day after and that would be the last time we had contact"

Hermione answered honestly

"What did you say to him in that letter if you can remember?"

Ron was really fishing for information now.

"I just called him some names, and told him we weren't speaking and it was his fault nothing else I promise that was the last time I had contact with him"

"I believe you I just needed to know that's all"

Ron leant over and kissed her softly on the forehead before retreating to him own room. Ron finally knew or was at least 99 sure he was the father; he just wanted Hermione to tell him. Ron could understand why she didn't tell him after what he had said and did to her, if only he believed her they wouldn't be in this situation now. Ron wasn't even angry he knew it was a mistake he was just glad that he had nearly gotten Hermione back and things were getting sorted. Ron knew she would tell him when she was ready all he had to do know would be to prove he could look after a child.

Ron wanted to talk to Ginny, surely she might listen to him, and he knew full well that Harry would tell him he was being stupid, he thought he'd think more about it for a few more days before saying anything though.

---------

The night of the party had arrived nobody could believe how quickly the time had flown. Harry and Ron had spent most of the day preparing the gazebos, lights and the seating arrangements. Ginny and Hermione had spent the day setting up the decorations and food. Finally it was time to get ready. Harry was wearing a dark bottle green robe while Ron stuck with the more traditional black robes. Ginny and the children were ready but there was no sign of Hermione yet. Ginny was wearing a beautiful sleeveless black floor length dress, with added diamantes for the added extra effect. Harry and Ginny were welcoming all there guest's. Hagrid was the first to arrive with Madam Maxine, followed by many other Hogwarts teachers, Auror's, friends and people they had met over the years the whole garden was bursting with people.

Hermione was just ready she stood in front of the mirror examining herself, making sure she looked good. Hermione was wearing the most beautiful dress; it was a pale pink fall length, with straps all the way up the back, not really leaving much to the imagination. The dress was extremely tight but seeing as she had a fantastically toned curvy figure, it looked perfect. Hermione had spent four hours doing her hair in very lose ringlets which fell gracefully just below her shoulders. Hermione thought to herself if Ron doesn't want me properly now then it will never happen. Hermione knew he did but she was just making sure.

Ron walked in to the kitchen to grab another drink, when he noticed Hermione walk slowly into the room. Ron's mouth dropped, he had never seen something so beautiful in his life. Hermione knew he liked it instantly, so just simply smiled towards him.

"You um you look stunning"

Where all the words he could conduct, as he grinned stupidly at her while eyeing her up and down.

Ron quickly poured her a glass of champagne as he linked arms with her, and walked her outside to the garden. Plenty of people looked over to them as they walked out, many shocked to see the two walking out arm in arm, some even shocked she was there while others looked jealously of the woman's total beauty.

Ron wasn't letting go of the beautiful lady clinging on to his arm's he wanted it to be noted to all the men not to even try it, she's mine. As the night continued the music started, before Hermione could even ask, Ron pulled her over to the dance floor, so he could slow dance with her by keeping her close to his body. Hermione felt a million gallons right now she didn't want the night to end. The music continued, many couples were leaving to go home, but Ron and Hermione maintained there place on the dance floor. Ginny smiled to herself knowing that this was the desired effect of the whole party; she wanted them to get back together more than anything in the world. Mrs Weasley sat on the edge of the dance floor still unsure if she had drank to much and was seeing things was it her son dancing with Hermione. Not anyone in the family had informed her that she would be there, or what it looked like was they were getting back together. Mrs Weasley didn't want to interfere too much; she understood how hard it must have been for them to even begin talking again.

Finally Hermione was getting thirsty Ron almost ran of to get her a drink, making sure he hurried incase anyone was going to steal his place.

Mrs Weasley knew she was going to have to speak; it just wasn't in her nature to not interfere slightly.

"Hermione dear, How are you, I was so surprised to see you here tonight, of all the people but I'm so glad to see you it's been a long time. My goodness don't you look slim nothing a good few meals wouldn't help of course"

Mrs Weasley pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Hermione laughed she knew it wouldn't be long until the fact of how slim she was would come up. Hermione and Mrs Weasley talked for quote some time; Ron walked over to where they were and causally placed an arm around her waist.

Finally Mr Weasley had come over to save the situations, he realized that Ron wanted Hermione back to himself, Arthur took his wife back home leaving just Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny left outside. Considering the amount of effort that had gone into the party it had come to an end.

Ginny ushered Ron and Hermione out of the way, explaining that she would deal with the mess. Ron held Hermione's hand as they walked up the stairs. They had reached Hermione's room. Ron lent over and kissed her goodnight. Hermione slightly turned her head on the side before indicating, he could come in with her, Ron obliged. Ron placed his hands around Hermione's tiny waist feeling his way up and down the dress, while continuing to kiss. Ron slowly but surely started to undo the dress which had looked so stunning on but now he wanted to see her whole body in the flesh. The dress had slipped down; Hermione now was pulling Ron's robes of over his head to leave him just in his boxer shorts. Ron lifted Hermione on the bed, where he started to cup her breasts in his hands slightly licking the tip's of her nipples; he knew she was enjoying this as her back had curved upwards towards him. Hermione placed her hand down his boxers, where she found what she was looking for instantly as it stuck out like a sore thumb, she gently ran her fingers up and down his genitals as he started to moan. Now all the clothes were scattered around the room, Ron lifted his wand, muttered a few spells under his breath as the door locked itself and was given a silent barrier. Ron plugged himself into her as they held on to each other tightly and kissed they had the most pleasurable meaningful lovemaking session known to man.

----

Ginny and Harry awoke first to look at the amount of cleaning that would be required. On there descent from the bedroom both noticed that, Ron's bedroom door was wide open and that the sheets hadn't be slept in, both of them knew what this meant, Ron and Hermione were now back together.

Latter on that morning While Harry and Ginny were drinking tea and reading there papers, both Ron and Hermione walked in Hermione in her dressing grown and Ron in his boxers, holding hands. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and smiled not mentioning anything, just pretending they weren't there. Hermione pulled herself a cup of tea, then explained she was going to have a shower, before kissing him as she walked back upstairs. Ron wondered of into the garden with his own tea and paper, quickly to be followed by Ginny.

"So I take it your both back together then"

Ginny asked already knowing the answer.

Ron simply nodded and smiled at his sister.

"Ginny I wanted to talk to you anyway, it's about Rachel. I'm pretty sure she's my daughter"

Ron looked towards his sister for a reaction; Ginny's face didn't move a muscle.

"You know don't you, I have figured it out but Hermione hasn't mentioned anything to me. I can't blame her I used to be an idiot; I think I just need to prove myself, even if she wasn't mine I would take her on. I saw her briefly when we went to Hogwarts and I've seen a photo she looks just like me"

Ron wasn't sure what he wanted his sister to say.

"I know; you are right, don't get upset I only found out a short while ago, she said she's going to tell you. Hermione also said she wasn't sure what you would do, she loves you so much she can't bear to lose you again. Hermione knows it was a mistake not telling you, but 12 years ago you were both fools and both as bad as each other! I'm not meant to be telling you this"

Ginny mentioned

"I'm not upset I figured it out last week but I wasn't sure, the more I thought about it I just knew she was mine. I'm not going to say I know yet, I will soon I just want it to settle in a bit more, not only that we have Krum to deal with first we have to sort this out first. I'm so pleased though I have a daughter it's a dream come true."

Ron hugged his sister he was so happy, before he skipped of around the garden like a small child.

**Hei so now he really knows but how does Hermione tell him or doesn't she, you shall find out really soon. I'm guessing its gunna be between 1 and 3 chapters left now but it all depend on you, that's if you would like a little info on how Ron Hermione go or if he meets his daughter how the relationship goes. Please review and let me know. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hei I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update, I just came back on another short holiday. I hope this chapter lives up to expectation after the long wait. I haven't written it as long as I normal do, but I knew if I wrote the next bit it would be far too long. Hopefully it won't take me as long to update next time. For every 55 people who read this story I only get 5 reviews, please please please review I would love to know what u think. I will reply to all of you. I would also like to thank every single person how have reviewed it really does make my day, u mean so much to me. Anyway enough blab from me please enjoy. **

Chapter 16

Everything at the Potter's house was going extremely well. Harry couldn't quite believe that his two best friends had managed to put the past behind them and were back together. Harry was now after all the past years used to not mentioning Hermione in front of Ron and visa versa, was finding it very strange that he now was aloud.

Since Hermione need protection and Ron was likely to Harry had nominated himself to do 24 hour protection, meaning he didn't have to go on the field trip and could work from home.

On Tonk's orders no mention of Krum was aloud to be leaked to the press, Tonks believed that if the public knew they would try to protect him, or make excuses which he might try to use to prevent him going to Azkaban. Tonk's also believed that if nothing was mentioned Krum would think Hermione hadn't mention anything so he was still safe.

Since the day when Ron and Hermione had seen Krum, plenty more attacks had happened in Wales, something Ron knew would happen, this was all in aid of searching for Hermione. The ministries were now searching for ways for Krum to be caught, and making sure we would turn up to the event. Plenty of plans had been drawn up a few even had Hermione as bait, but they were still trying to find something a bit more reliable and safer than using this method.

It had now been two weeks since Ron and Hermione had been isolated to the potter's house, Hermione found this very frustrating she was used to doing whatever she wanted when she wanted. As much as she loved spending time with Ron she needed something to do. Hermione spoke to Ginny about this but neither of them could come up with a solution. Hermione now spend the part of the day when she wasn't with Ron reading Books Ginny had brought back from the library.

Ron remained secretive about his letter writing to Rachel, he still didn't think the time was right to tell Hermione he knew, not while Krum was causing a treat to her life. Rachel had written nearly everyday to Ron, these letters had become a support line for Rachel; each letter would talk about her day and certain essays that were causing her problems. Ron would laugh over some of the letters; Rachel was so much like him and Hermione. Rachel seemed to be very talented but almost unaware of it so she would worry herself, over the tiniest things; this was the Ron side of things. Ron wrote back to every letter, sometimes slipping in a little bit of money, but today was going to be different, he wasn't going to tell Rachel he was her father, but he was going to enclose a photo of himself, to see if she gathered what it meant.

_**Dear Rachel,**_

**_Thank you for your last letter, I'm sure that your transfiguration essay will be prefect; you are a very bright young witch. It took me quite a while to master the subject myself but your mother grasped it almost right away no surprise there, you mother always did better than Me Harry at school. In this letter I have enclosed two old photos, of myself Harry, Harry's wife Ginny which is also my sister, and Lily's mum and your mum. The photo of us wearing our Hogwarts uniform was taken in our final year apart from Ginny she was the year below. I'm afraid it's a little scuffed on the edges but it was taken many years ago. The other photo was just before Harry's and Ginny's wedding this photo was taken by a photographer who gave me the original copy; I thought that you would like to see a bit of your mum's past. I have to say we all look a little different now considering these photos are around 12 years old._**

**_It's not long until Easter now I expect you're looking forward to seeing your mum. I must go now but please don't mention that I have sent these photo's Hermione still doesn't know we write to each other. _**

_**Take care Ron. X **_

---------

Rachel was up and already in the great hall, these days she loved going down to breakfast on time mainly due to the fact she was receiving post most days, which she loved. Rachel loved the fact that she had someone she could speak to outside of school apart from her mother. Rachel could have spoken to her grandparents but they did seem to mutter on about boring things like the dentist news which didn't interest her in the slightest.

Rachel waited quietly next to Lily awaiting the post while eating freshly made bagels with maple syrup. Right on the time the owl flew in dropping there post to the candidates. Rachel lifted her hand slightly as an owl came bellowing towards her.

As expected her letter arrived, Rachel quickly tore the parchment open seeing the photo's fall out. Rachel decided to read the letter first. Rachel was indeed glad of the encouragement he had given towards her essay but she was quite shocked to see the photos. Rachel couldn't quite understand why he had sent them, even though she was trying to look more into it there must be a message or a certain meaning for these photo's it wasn't as though she asked for the photos of them all. Rachel was very much like Hermione in this way, she thought there had to be a meaning behind everything in the world.

Rachel and lily were having an average day at school going to there lesson's while trying to see if there was any meaning behind the photographs. Rachel knew she was meant to get something here but she still couldn't work out what.

Throughout the day Rachel had kept looking at the photos until she suddenly realized that her mum and Ron seemed very close, they were even holding hands. Rachel knew that many years ago they were boy friend and girl friend. Rachel wondered what this picture was about. Rachel knew the best person to speak to would be Hagrid he seemed to know plenty about Hermione.

At break time just after a rather unsuccessful potions lesson, Rachel with lily ran across to Hagrid's hut hoping that he would be there. Rachel knocked as loudly as she could in hope to get Hagrid to the door quicker if he was there. Hagrid lucky was in, he seemed a little alarmed that the girls were knocking so loud but was unsure to what they needed to see him about so urgently. Hagrid ushered the young witches inside and offered them some rocks cakes before gesturing for them to sit down. Within moments Rachel had explained that she had been writing in secrete to Ron, for months now and that today she had received an old photograph or her mum and friends. Rachel stopped talking for a moment to catch her breath. Rachel then went on to explain how she thought this photo was meant to mean anything. Rachel leant over the table and passed the photos to Hagrid. Hagrid smiled instantly he knew Ron must have figured something out or Hermione must have said something but this did seem a strange approach in tell there daughter that she was Ron's!

"It does mean something doesn't it, Hagrid you know please tell me!"

Rachel pleaded.

"I can't say just incase I'm not be rite. But I believe it is something you could work out"

Hagrid thought about slapping himself on the face now Rachel would know there was some meaning behind it.

"Hagrid now I know you know what it means please tell me"

Rachel was now a little pink in the face.

"I can't be saying this is to do with your mum and Rhum no really stop askin questions."

Hagrid took a deep breath knowing full well he almost told her.

"This photo, I will say was taken a few days before the wedding I member it like it was yesterday, lovely summers day early July if I member rite"

Rachel know something weird was going on she knew Hagrid was about to say a name, why wouldn't he just say.

Rachel and Lily left Hagrid's slightly deflated. Even Lily had figured out something was going on. This made the girls more determined to follow on with there search. Rachel needed answers the only way they could find out would be to talk to there parents without hinting too much.

Lily wrote hers first because she hadn't written in quite some time.

_**To mum and dad**_

**_School is still great, lesson can be hard sometimes I don't like divination much the teacher says I don't have the slight and that I've got the grim after me, which is a lot of rubbish if you ask me, she nut's. We were talking about anniversaries the other day and I got asked when your wedding anniversary is, only probably is I don't know when it is. Could you let me know professor Slughorn wasn't impressed I didn't know? _**

**_I'm looking forward to coming home at Easter it will be fun will Uncle Ron be around? Say hello from me I haven't spoken to him in a long time, well not since I saw him at Hogwarts. The witch who is staying with you Rachel's mum, did she used to be Uncle Ron girlfriend at school? There are a few pictures in the year book and there is a few of them holding hands?_**

_**Anyway I've got homework to do speak soon. **_

_**Lily.**_

Both girls read Lily's letter through just to make sure it didn't sound too weird for them to receive this. Finally they were satisfied with the result so sent it straight away, next it was Rachel's turn.

_**Hi Mum**_

**_I'm missing you and I'm looking forward to seeing you at Easter, I hope you're not going to break your promise that you're going to tell me all about my dad. I can't wait to find out. I was looking at your year book the unedited one and it had lots of photos of you with Lily's dad and she tells me it is her uncle. You look very young. I know you said that you were going to tell me about my dad when I see you but I just wanted to ask a question now and would like it if you answer it, did my dad stay around for long once you were pregnant with me, and do you think I look like him?_**

_**Sorry to ask but I would really like to know. **_

_**Love you love Rachel. **_

Rachel hoped her mother would answer her chosen her questions, she believed that she should get an answer. Rachel quickly sent the letter in hope it was early enough to receive a reply in the morning.

---------

The girl's letter did indeed arrive that evening, much to the surprised parents of the contents of the letters. Ginny kept hers safely away from Hermione knowing full well what her daughter and Rachel were up to. Ginny didn't seem to mind replying with the answers her daughter had asked for in emissive detail.

Hermione showed Ginny the letter she had received, this was how Ginny knew what the girls were up to, Ginny wasn't quite sure if there was an unedited year book considering she never found one, but otherwise how would they have found a picture of them all?

After a quick discussion with Ginny, Hermione realized that there would be no harm in answering the questions her daughter wanted to know, after all Easter wasn't long away so she would know the truth very soon.

-----

Rachel couldn't sleep that night, which in a way was lucky that it was a weekend the following day so it didn't matter too much. Rachel was too confused to sleep; images were flying around inside her head to whom her dad could be and what was the meaning about concerning those photographs.

Rachel felt that she had only just fallen asleep when Lily was shaking her to wake up so they didn't miss the post. Lily was now getting just as anxious as Rachel to find out what these things meant. Rather sleepily Rachel rose from her bed and grabbed her clothes before she strolled down to the great hall. As it was a Saturday the great hall wasn't as busy as it was in the week. Rachel just hoped that after the awful night sleep she had just occurred, her mum and Lily's parents would indeed have received there letters and replied or were they going to be disappointed. Lily spotted her dad's owl arriving; Hedwig wasn't an average owl his beautiful white feathers made him easily recognizable.

_**Lily,**_

**_Thank you for your letter it has been quite a while since your last one._**

**_I understand that you wanted me to answer some questions for you. Our wedding anniversary is on the 7th July so that means me and your dad have been married 13 years this year. In answer to your other question yes Ron and Hermione were boyfriend and girlfriend at school and for quite a while afterwards, they broke up a few days after me and you dad got married over a very silly misunderstanding! I know what these questions are in aid of, you father doesn't but don't get your self to involved Rachel will find the truth out soon only next week, so it would be better to stick to your studies at least for the next week._**

_**Looking forward to seeing you next week**_

_**Love mum.**_

Lily let of a short stunned laugh after reading her letter, how could her mother know what they have been trying to figure out? One thing for sure Lily knew that she wasn't mentioning something, why did everyone have to hide something from them?

Lily was in the process of reading hers.

_**To Rachel.**_

**_I'm missing you to but we only have a week until we are going to be together. As I said when I last saw you I would tell you over Easter, all about your dad, but after thinking I can't see what harm it is in answering your questions it just means a little less to explain to you next week. Your father didn't know I was expecting you if he had he would have stayed around, but under the circumstances this wasn't possible. The two of us fell out many years ago and until now I didn't want to bring up the past, as I still find it slightly painful to speak about. I will also let you know I knew your dad was a wizard but I didn't bring you up as a witch because I wanted to protect us both, this has a lot to do with my line of work. You are a slight mix of the both of us, you have my messy hair and brains and ability of working things out, but I would say some of the time, you're much more like him in your personality and sometimes laziness. I expect you remember me saying that you ate like him to, I hope this habit of yours has change! I would say that you look's come from your father rather than myself._**

**_I must admit I didn't realize there was an unedited year book, but I guess there were so many things to be put in that it wouldn't have all fitted. You are very correct I used to go out with Lily's uncle he was a very charming young man and a great companion of mine, before we broke up many years ago._**

_**I hope this has answered the questions you wanted to know about but I shan't say any more until I see you.**_

_**Looking forward to Easter love you loads love mum. Xx xx x x **_

Both girls looked at each other, Rachel was really upset that her mother hadn't even told her dad she was going to be born, how could Ron help now if her dad's name had never been stated. The girls examined the letters though and through the letters both seem to state that Hermione had had arguments with a few men. Rachel didn't think her mother was a type of person to argue but this was many years ago.

****The more the girls read these letters they couldn't seem to see the find the answers they wanted; they knew it was there because of the way Hagrid reacted to the photos.

All day there idea's came flying in each one getting further from the truth so they believed.

-----------

Harry sat impatiently by his computer, waiting for the e mail which would, tell them the plan of action to capture Krum. As Harry had expected the news wasn't what he hoped for, the only way they had come up with and settled on was to use Hermione as bait. Harry now had the hard job of explaining the news, it was situations like this he wished he hadn't offered to protect her, only because then he wouldn't have to be the bearer of bad news.

Harry walked into the kitchen, knowing this would be were he would find Ron and most importantly Hermione. Hermione could tell from the look across his face that the news had arrived and that he wasn't impressed by the arrangements. Ron brought ever one a cup of tea before sitting down.

"I'm afraid we have the agreed on solution to the problem but I'm slightly worried about the damage it could cause to all of us and the public. They have arranged to use all three of us as the bait. We are to do an open talk for the ministry about becoming an Auror. The reason why is because we helped fight Voldemort, so we are the face of the campage. This will also enable may other Auror's to be there so it look like a job fair, so when they arrive we should have the advantage. The main problem about this is that it has to publicize so he finds out. Another problem is that this has to happen before next week, plenty of children are still at school so it would be the safest time to act. Plans have already started, so we can't even stop it if we wanted, I shall receive more news soon, and I'll say more when I know more"

The kitchen suddenly went slight; everybody knew this was going to happen it was the most obvious way to capture him. Ron walked around to the other side of the table to where Hermione was sitting he placed his arms around her from behind as he gently kissed her on the neck in a reassuring way.

---------

The girls were still having problems trying to understand these letters the only way they seemed to both agree on was to write another letter to Ron.

_**Dear Ron**_

**_Thanks for sending the photos. I didn't tell mum you sent them but she thinks I found some photo's in a year book. I and lily have written to both of our parents, trying to find out who is my dad. Lily's mum seems to know but won't say anything. I have even spoken to Hagrid he also knows something but won't tell me. One thing I noticed though was that my mum seemed to fall out with a lot of people. One of these people was you but nobody will tell me any names of any one else, do you know who else she fell out with? If you could reply quickly it would really help._**

_**Thanks again love Rachel. **_

The girls sent there letter and hoped that Ron would enlighten them with any names of people she had fallen out with.

------

Ron had now received his letter he was sure that the girls would have figured something out but it wasn't an easy clue in which he had given them. Ron quickly wrote another letter, but instead of sending it by owl he apparated to Hogwarts in hope no one would notice him missing.

Ron reached the large wooden gates before sending a patroness to Hagrid, Asking to meet him at the gates. Hagrid was quite shocked to be opening the gates to Ron; things were defiantly getting a little stranger than they normally did. Hagrid was going to find out what he wanted to know.

"Hello Hagrid, thank you for meeting me here, I can't stay I'm not meant to be here. Please can you give this to Rachel, she said she wanted a reply quickly"

Ron mentioned.

"Ron what is going on I think I know why you sent those photos but I'm unsure"

Hagrid asked.

"Me and Hermione as you know fell out many years ago, and now I know I am Rachel's dad but she still hasn't told me anything."

"I see"

Hagrid replied, whist giving him a grin stating the obvious that he already knew.

"I shall give this to Rachel, don't ya worry, we should go to Hogsmead soon catch up ya no"

Hagrid and Ron spoke very briefly for a few minutes before Ron apparated back to Harry's house. Hagrid walked steadily back up to the castle before walking up to the Gryffindor common room. Hagrid was led inside without even given a password, the fat lady chatted to him for a few brief seconds so she was sure it was him. Hagrid called out to Rachel who ran down the stairs in her p.j's.

"I received this letter on Ron he asked me to pass it to you; he said you wanted answers before the morning. Anyway best leave ya to go to sleep"

Hagrid quickly waved as he left the common room, leaving Rachel to go to bed.

Rachel ran back up to her room, ripping open the letter as she ran. Rachel quickly pulled lily in next to her to read the letter.

_**Dear Rachel I hope that this letter arrived quick enough for you.**_

**_In answer to your question, your mother never really fell out with anyone, just me to be honest. I will admit she wasn't fond of a few of the Slytherin's but she never argued with them. I and Hermione fell out many years ago as I have said before over a misunderstanding. Another boy at the time tried to kiss her and I acted stupid I thought she wanted him to kiss her, so that was the misunderstanding. I was very stupid and wouldn't let her explain I called her many horrible names because I was upset. We didn't speak again until nearly 8 months ago. I'm very ashamed of what I did all those years ago but that was the past. I hope you're not upset with me for calling you mother names, I still feel bad over it._**

_**I hope this answers your question. **_

_**Love from Ron.**_

Rachel looked over to Lily it suddenly all made sense, the photo, letters, Ron sending money.

"He's my dad?"

Rachel couldn't believe it, it had to be true all the clues had been there all along, Hagrid's reaction, her mother lily's mother and Ron all spoke of Hermione having a misunderstanding with her father.

Rachel wasn't sure what to do, apart from seeing if she was right.

_**Ron Are you my dad? Rachel**_

Rachel didn't want to write anything else, she was so unsure of what had just happened. Rachel pulled out the photo from her pocket and began looking at Ron. How could she not of guessed they looked so much alike.

Rachel was unsure of the how to deal with the news. All Rachel had thought about over the last few months was finding her dad and now it looks as thought she has found him. Rachel and lily sat up talking to each other throughout the night, seeing if the came up with the conclusions.

**Hei I hope you all enjoyed that please let me know what u think. As I said before for every 55 people who read I get only 1 review, please make this average better. Also before I go I just wanna say come on England we just about to kick of so I gotta go.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hei guys, not as long as wait as last time. I hope you all like the new bit. I have to say that im in a bit of a hurry so I haven't had time to properly edit it, so I thought I'd send today and edit it when I get a chance. So I do send my apologies. I also want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed last time your all great and it means so much to me. Please can everyone review, I'm looking at an average of like 1 in 30 people review. Anyway gotta go bye.**

Chapter 17

The date had been set for just over a week, but today was the day, the entire Auror community where being thrown together to capture one of the biggest running terriost group's which included Victor Krum. Harry was helping Ginny prepare the children to be sent to her mothers so they wouldn't be in harms way, while Ron was trying his hardest to calm Hermione down. Ron was also having a few problems himself. Ron wasn't sure if he had done the right thing in telling Rachel that he was her dad, surely he should have just waited until next week and then everybody would no the news at once. With the entire event which had been happening over the last few months he hardly had spent any time with Harry. Ron's attention these days were on Hermione and his newly found daughter. Ron regretted not talking to Harry about current issues, Harry after all was his best mate, and considering Ron had got himself in so deep it would take a lot longer than five minutes to explain everything to him and get a reply. Ron sat next to Hermione on the sofa holding her hands apart; she had been grabbing herself so tightly, that half of her fingers had gone white, due to the lack of blood flow. Patiently Ron sat there thinking about what he was going to do in reply to Rachel's letter.

Everything had been set Harry's young children had been sent to Mrs Weasley's to be looked after, while this operation took place. Ginny had packed her healer's bag and left to the garden of the ministry. Hermione looked as sick as ever no amount of reassurance seemed to be helping her already banging nerves. Ron wasn't looking like his normal bubbly self either, due to a mixture of confused emotions about this event and Rachel. Harry was reminded of the time the three of them had fled to the final battle to demolish Voldemort. This thought didn't help him feel more relaxed he knew if anything happened to him or his friends it would destroy everything they had work towards. That wasn't the only thought that worried him, Lily his eldest child was arriving home from school in two days he didn't want anything to happen to him, and he didn't want his children to grow up without parents like he did.

The ministry garden looked different to how it normally did, there were tables and chairs everywhere with a massive stage at the front, and this was where the trio was going to holding there speeches. Everywhere you looked if you were an Auror you would recognize plenty of the other Auror's, many of which the trio had worked with over this difficult time. The trio walked around the tables looking at all the printed information that had been printed to promote this event. Even thought the main purpose of this event was to catch Krum it was open to the public so all the information had to be correct.

Not long after they had arrived plenty of visitor were starting to arrive, Due to the fact Ron and Hermione had an hour to wait until there speeches were due, Ron led Hermione into his office so they could have a cup of tea and biscuits while they waited. Hermione placed her self down on Ron's black leather reclining swivel chair. This chair was much more comfortable than the one she had. While she was waiting for Ron to bring her a cup of tea she spotted the wall opposite to her lots of photos on the shelf. Hermione walked over to the wall to look at them all. Most of the pictures were of Harry Ginny and the children, but on the end of the second row were more photos, plenty were pictures of Hermione. Some photos were taken at Hogwarts some were taken right up to the day before they broken up. After the last picture, the one where she was at the potter's wedding she noticed there were plenty of newspaper cuttings, some were just little notices that mentioned her and others were when she published her books about the war and her autobiography. Hermione couldn't believe what she was looking at; it was like looking back in time. In a strange but weird way Hermione felt happy, she knew that Ron had always loved her and had always cared, if she had realized this earlier perhaps she could have settled things with him sooner. A tear fell from her eye how could she have been so stupid not to settle this years before, the thing that upset her the most about realizing this was that she had denied her daughter from her father and Ron from his daughter, however could she make up for this stupid mistake? This made her get angry this was all down to one person, this person was going to pay for this today, and this person was indeed Victor Krum!

Ron walked back into the room carrying a tray of tea and biscuits like he had promised. Ron instantly knew what she was looking at. He placed down the tray and walked over to Hermione as he placed an arm around her waist he realized she was crying. As usual Ron was unsure what to say, he pulled her into his chest wrapping his solid muscle arms around her small frame, trying to comfort her.

"Ron why did you keep all of these things"

Hermione managed to sob.

"I thought that would be obvious, I have never stopped thinking about you I have never stopped caring, it was my fault in the first place, a pathetic young boy's mistake."

Ron was surprised he was saying this in front of her. Ron gathered that he might have actually grown up and being able to speak to Hermione again was something he wasn't going to give up on.

Ron looked down upon Hermione as she gazed up in to his eyes. Ron pulled her in even tighter as they began passionately kissing. The kiss seemed to last ages but not long enough as they were interrupted by Harry. Harry pointed down at his wrist watch indicating that the time had come, they had to face there demons.

The trio walked down to the stadium as quite at mice. Hermione was holding Ron's hand hard, he could tell she was still nervous, her hands were clammy and sticky which was very unnatural for her.

As the trio walked on to the stage the noticed at least five Auror's at each opening to the stage, from the entrance they entered through it looked as though there were five other entrances so that meant there were roughly 30 Auror's waiting around them.

Tonk's entered the stage last and started the opening speech.

"Hello and good afternoon to you all, I trust you all had a safe and enjoyable journey here this morning. As you all know we are here today to talk about the life of an Auror, and to allow you to ask questions, so see if this is the right job for all you hopefuls out there. As I am the head of the Auror department at the ministry I thought a while before arranging the best people to talk to you about our role, these people don't really need an introduction, there names are famous across our world. They are Mr Harry Potter, Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger, and of course they are famous for there legendary work on destroying the most evil wizard know in our world, Tom Riddle or most commonly known as Voldemort."

Cheers exploded around the large gardens, as Tonk's walked to the side of the stage. Harry then took the lead knowing full well, that Hermione was scared and Ron was comforting her.

"Hello and welcome before I start I would like to thank Tonk's for her fantastic introduction and also to everyone who has turned up today. As most of you know about my past Voldemort wanted to kill I and he went to great lengths to do that. My case if slightly different to what we do on a daily basic's"

The talks went of for quite some time, Hermione managed to pluck up the courage to talk about life and how she dealt with parent hood alone and still managed to be one of the ministry's top Aurous. While Ron was speaking he noticed out of the corner of his eye Krum. Ron managed to keep his cool but was lucky enough to be able to give hand motions to the other Auror's to say he was there. So it didn't look to planned Auror's started walking around in his direction but coming from different locations. By magical law they couldn't touch him until he acted upon somebody. In a short space of time the trio noticed many other faces they had seen while fighting on there field trips, the ministries plan to seduce them here had indeed worked. The speeches carried on, until some people managed to apparate onto the stage, darkness powered was thrown on to the stage by an unknown member of the dark arts group. Threw the darkness all that could be seen was the bright streamline lights which were sending spells at a rapid speed. Through the screaming and shouting certain spells could be heard. CRUISO AVADA KEDAVRA…

The visitor seemed to be disappearing while others were trying to help, even though they weren't skilled enough to do so. Smoke was rising up and around the ministry, making visibility harder than ever. Shouting carried on throughout the event, until Krum managed to find the location of Harry Ron and Hermione.

"You set this up didn't you bitch, for this you will pay"

Krum shouted through the current screaming of frightened people.

Krum was now not alone he was joined by five other members of his group all sending cruses at the trio, it was mainly the unforgivable cruse's which were being sent, towards them.

Aurous and many people from inside the ministry had started to help out this was a situation which was starting to get out of control, due to the smoke and darkness from the darkness powered finding Krum was starting to be a problem for the officials.

"This is all you fault why we are here bitch, if you had been with me none of this would have happened, you would be living a life of luxury, never having to work, but you chose this waster this piece of shit, and for that you're going to pay. Avada Kedavra

Ron managed to push Hermione out of the way and threw himself of top of Krum, even though he had caught the biggest treat to his girlfriend's life, other supports of Krum were trying to send spells, towards them. Ron managed to do a freezing charm on Krum which he knew wouldn't last for long but just long enough to fend of some other dark art members. Things were starting to get back into control the dark art members were now being captured as they were been out numbered by officials. The darkness was currently lifting slightly just enough to see more visible. Krum was now being taken away, by other officials while the remaining fight continued. It was then than Ron spotted Hermione life less body on the floor all his attention was now focused of reaching her and hoping that she had been killed. Ron was now a man on a mission, he sent stunners in every direction used binding curses even was disarming people on his way when he could he froze them on the spot.

----

Hermione had been taken to St Mungo's hospitable; luckily she hadn't been killed but was suffering for more than one problem. Hermione had been hit so hard from many stunners and a few bought of the cruiotus cruse that it had weaken her leaving her exhausted, covered with cuts and bruises and in a lot of pain. The healers were explaining that it could possibly take a long time for her to recover, but hopefully she would indeed make a full recovery. The healers asked them to leave her room for a while, so they could try healing some of the wounds and dress them accordingly. At this point Harry had entered ST Mungo's hoping that his two best friends were ok, and with news that the fighting had seized and the prisoners were being taken to Azkaban as they spoke.

The healer came out in to the waiting room, allowing them both to go and see her; they were quite surprised that they hadn't managed to heal most of the cuts and bruises she had obtained. Hermione had bandaged around her head, to make her more comfortable and a neck brace on to limit movement. Ron burst into tears.

"Look what has happened I should have protected her more, I could see she was having problems, but I just left to get along with it, I could have done something that should be me in that bed not her"

Ron said as he laid his head on her bed while trying to hold her hand. Harry placed his hand on top of Ron's shoulder as a sign of support.

"Ron there was nothing either of us could have done, we were outnumbered we were fighting ourselves, I saw you save her from death earlier on, just thank yourself that she's alive."

Harry offered his words of comfort, as he left the room in search of Ginny.

Ron maintained holding Hermione's hand, though talking to her trying to get her to wake up.

"Hermione you were so brave, please wake up there is a lot of things we need to talk about, it should have been me lying in that bed, if only I had done more!"

Ron maintained holding her hand still resting his head on her side, as his tears began running down his face at a steady speed.

Ginny came running down the hospital ward corridors, hurrying to see her friend. Ginny pushed the door at such a speed it hit the wall behind so hard it shook items in the room.

"Harry has told me what has happened is she ok?

Ginny walked across to the other side of the bed and started rubbing Hermione's hand.

Ginny could tell that this was the time she should really leave Ron alone with Hermione but she knew she had to tell him to do something.

"Ron you have to go to Hogwarts, Hermione went there a while ago when she started to fear for her life, she has already put you down on the paperwork stating if anything happens to her Rachel she is your responsibility, it also states that your Rachel's father."

Ginny took Ron's hand in a reassuring way before leaving him and Hermione alone together.

Even though Ron was experiencing a painful experience while Hermione was in the bed situated next to him, an over warming glow covered his body, he had a daughter, who he had never met, and had only talked through there letter writing. This wasn't the way he really wanted to be introduced to his daughter, but he had a daughter and it was now his responsibility to do something about it, he had a lot of catching up to do. Ron bent down slowly and planted a soft gentle kiss on Hermione's forehead, before leaving the room.

As Ron left the room he sat Ginny out of the corner of his eye, she slightly grinned towards him knowing where he was going.

Ron walked out the hospital thinking how he was going to tell Rachel everything, she should know the truth even though he didn't know the main reason why Hermione never told him, well he did but surely there had to be more to it than that misunderstanding. As he was preparing himself to what he was going to say he noticed a toy shop on the corner of the street.

_I know she's almost 12 but surely all kids like toys of some sort_. Ron for the first time realized how hard this situation was going to be. _I have no idea of anything she like's, or_ _if she's in to sports, I can't wait to find out but it's going to take a long time, and what happens if she doesn't like me?_

Ron walked into the toy shop, he realized now that this wasn't going to be an easy choice, there where toys everywhere, how was he meant to know what to get. After spending a few minutes in the shop he spotted a baby pink cuddly baby rabbit teddy, he thought that was perfect, after all if she doesn't like it, he could always buy her something else. Ron set of on his travels again now the rabbit teddy was safely inside his pocket he apparated to the walls just outside the castle.

After a safe landing Ron paced up and down outside the gate before he sent his patronus up to the castle, he was hoping either old McGonagall or Hagrid would answer it. Moments later Hagrid started to open the large spell ensured wooden gates.

"Merlin twice ina week, what u doin here now"

Hagrid asked knowing that something wasn't right.

"I need to see McGonagall, about Rachel, its important, it's about Hermione she's been hurt"

Ron managed to mumble out.

"Mione is she ok, certainly you know the way there I take go righ up its sher bat lemon da password"

Ron indicated that Hermione was ok and thanked him for letting him in before walking at quite a speed to see McGonagall.

Ron reached the top of the rotating staircase to be greeted in to the office by McGonagall before even knocking.

"Mr Weasley, I know why you are here, the painting of Dilys Derwent told me, so I trust you know all about Rachel now?"

McGonagall asked out of interest.

"Yes I know, Hermione hasn't told me but I have figured it out and Ginny confirmed my theories. But I really need to see her I need to tell her as you know Hermione has been hurt so I have full control from here. I want to take her to see her mum and try and explain things!"

Ron explained.

"Very well if you want to follow me I shall lend you a room, then fetch Rachel and tell Hagrid to let you both out when you are ready to"

McGonagall led Ron to his old transfiguration room before she went of to find Rachel.

Ron checked his watch while waiting for Rachel, he knew it wasn't very late so she would probably be in the common room, she could even be packing because she was due to leave tomorrow morning anyway.

Ron could hear footsteps coming towards the room, he suddenly felt his stomach tighten and he started to feel sick with nerves, he thought spiders scared him but at this moment he wished he was in a room full of them, rather than doing this.

Within moments of theses thoughts going through his head the door opened and in walked Rachel unaccompanied. Rachel just stood there, in a state of shock, she knew something was going on but wasn't expecting to see this person right in front of her. Rachel knew who it was because of the photo he had sent her, this was Ron.

"I'm sorry to call you down here so late I expect you where packing for tomorrow, I have come here with some news which is not easy to say"

Ron took a large gulp of air before carrying on.

"Your mum has been hurt; she's in St Mungo's she ok but very sore"

"Can I see my mum please?"

Rachel started sobbing. Ron was unsure what to do it was most certainly his daughter but it wasn't an easy situation to be in.

"She is ok I don't know if she shall be allowed visitors tonight but she will be allowed to have them first thing in the morning. The reason why I came is because I believe we need to talk, I don't think you understand what happened between me and you mum I am willing to explain everything to you. Before I start though I have to say I had no idea who you dad was until a few weeks ago."

Ron thought he was making a right hash of things, he didn't know what to say, to this young girl in front of him, how could he comfort her?

"It's ok I know you fell out"

Rachel carried on crying. Ron knew he had to do something. Ron opened his pocket and pulled out the small baby pink fluffy rabbit teddy.

"I don't know if you like this but I wanted to get you something, if you don't like it I'll change it"

Ron was now if possibly beginning to feel even more nervous.

Rachel indicated a small smile before taking the rabbit from Ron and cuddling it, like she had never had a teddy before.

"Thank you. Please tell me what happened between you and mum I want to know everything"

Rachel pleaded.

Ron knew he was going to have to tell her, he knew it was going to be hard but at least Rachel was speaking to him.

"When we were young we went to Hogwarts together as you know. We finally became a couple just after our fifth year, but I shall start before that. In our fourth year there was something called the triwizard tournament? Two other schools and ours were to compete against each other. A man called Victor Krum someone you might have heard of as he played quidditch; he was chosen from his school to compete. Victor and your mum managed to have a friendship something which I was very jealous of, because I was in love with your mum at this point. Basically they still spoke for many years. I'll come back to Victor in a moment. I asked your mum to marry me after Voldemort had been killed, which she agreed. Just before our wedding was Harry's and Ginny's wedding, when they went on there honeymoon Hermione went of for a weekend to see Victor. I was very jealous about this I didn't like Victor having anything to do with your mum I just didn't trust him, so I decided to go and spy on them, something I should have never have done. While I was there I managed to spot them on an ice ring, Victor tried getting close to here then he tried kissing her. From were I was it looked like she wanted it to happen. I ran over the ice ring and basically went mad at them; I called your mother some terrible name something I would never normally dreamt of doing. If I had seen properly I would have seen your mother fighting him of her. I went home and Hermione followed we argued some more, this was the last time we properly spoke in around eleven years. Sometimes I would spot Hermione at Harry's house when she used to pop over to see them. I knew she had a child but I guessed that she had gone back to Victor, even though she said she was with a muggle. How wrong was I! I remember the first day we slightly talked again it was the day that you first went to Hogwarts, because I believed you were a muggle we though she had come to see Lily off. I tried talking to her and say I was sorry"

Ron poured a glass of butterbeer for them both, before asking if she understood what was being said. Rachel nodded so he carried on.

"It wasn't much later that we meet up again at the ministry as you might know both me and your mother are Aurous. The ministries around England were being joined together to get rid of a dark arts group. There was a lot of field trips being planed, on the first one me and your mother were set up together something neither of really wanted because we knew it was going to be awkward. After a few of these trips we went on together we made up but we weren't completely back to how we used to be. Hermione used to talk about you a lot, just little things, but I still didn't know about you being mine then. After a few trips we went on a date it was like old times. I never stopped loving your mother I have pictures of her all around my office and my house. On our final field trip together, there was a major attack taking place next to where we were so we had to fight. The main leader was there it was Victor Krum. While I was fighting him, he mentioned that the reason why this group was around was a war of unrequired love. Victor loved your mother but he couldn't have her because she was with me. Victor also mentioned that she was pregnant and she told him the last time he saw her. I had to speak to Hermione about this I wanted to know had she seen Victor since we split, when I found out she hadn't it all became clear I knew you were my daughter. The reason why I never found out was because I hurt your mother all those years ago by saying all those horrible things, I really regret it believe me. To conclude the reason why your mother is in hospital is because we were all fighting today at work, trying to capture Victor Krum which we succeeded, and she got hit a few times, but she's ok. I promise I won't lye to you."

Rachel began crying again she could now understand why her mum wouldn't speak about her dad as it must have been painful for her. Ron knew what he had to do; he bent down to Rachel and put his arms around her to comfort her. Rachel hugged him back, while she was still crying. They stayed stuck together for quite some time, Ron knew this was meant to be, this was his daughter and he wanted to show the whole world, while they hugged he felt a rush of love he had never experienced before.

'Rachel, if you want to leave tonight you can stay with me in a hotel before seeing your mum in the morning, it's up to you?"

Ron hoped she would come with him

"Yes I will, but I need to get my things I haven't even packed yet, and thank you for my bunny I love it"

"You're more than welcome, you better run along now and pack, I'll be waiting for you near the main entrance"

Rachel ran of running towards the common room to pack.

Moments later a loud banging noise could be heard, Ron knew exactly what it was, it was Rachel bring her trunk down the stairs which see seemed to be allowing to hit every stair on the way down, Ron ran of in the direction of the noise from the crashing trunk to help his daughter. Rachel checks were slightly flush from dragging the trunk so far. Ron lifted his wand when they reached the bottom of the stairs as he pointed it towards the trunk he silently sent the trunk of to his own house so they didn't have to carry it and more, Rachel looked so impressed, but didn't say anything. Ron took the cat carrier from her and held it for her leaving Rachel left holding her new pink bunny. From the castle they took the short walk into Hogsmead to use a fireplace to take them to the leaky cauldron.

Neither Ron nor Rachel had spoken on there trip to the leaky cauldron. Ron was placing some blankets on to the floor so he could sleep leaving the bed to Rachel.

"I'll sleep on the floor with piggy I don't mind"

Rachel said not wanting Ron to sleep on the floor after all he had just explained everything to her.

"Don't be silly no daughter of mine is sleeping on the floor, you get comfy on the bed"

Ron smiled back to her.

"Can I ask some questions I don't really know anything about you and I need to learn sooner than later?"

Ron asked hoping that she wouldn't mind. Rachel smiled back at him; this was always something she wanted to happen.

The question's flowed for hours, Ron knew he wasn't going to remember half of the answers, by morning but at least he had a clue. Finally the question seemed to settle down as Rachel became sleepy and fell asleep facing him. Ron pulled the covers over her and kissed her gently on the forehead. Instead of falling asleep himself he just stayed awake watching his daughter sleep, he suddenly felt very protective, and a sense of proud ness, that he indeed had created something so wonderful and beautiful. The only thing he regretted was the fact he had missed out of everything like her first steps, her first word, even the birth these thoughts really upset him.

Rachel woken up first the next morning she checked out the room and Ron just to make sure that she hadn't dreamt everything. Rachel was still so excited that she had found her dad but also very upset that her mum had been hurt. So that she didn't wake up Ron Rachel tip toed around him and managed to make a cup of tea, for them both, whist making the tea she realized that she didn't know how he drank it. Rachel soon realized herself that this was going to be hard trying to get to know everything about her dad. Just as the kettle boiled she remembered her mum saying that they were very alike, and that her mum used to moan about the fact she used to have two sugars in her tea, did this mean he liked two as well? Rachel made it hoping that she was right.

Rachel carried the tea over to Ron and placed it on the table, before shaking him to wake up, she then realized he was like her and wasn't good at getting up. Rachel quickly pulled all the cover's of him, this indeed woken him up, as Ron opened his eye's at a rapid rate Rachel just laughed, she know knew how alike they were in some weird ways. Ron sat up and began to laugh, he even thought to himself, it's the first time he's been woken up on purpose and not been angry, and then he thought how lucky he was to have some clothes on!

After they had both drank there perfect cups of tea, the pair began to walk to St Mungo's. The trip didn't take to long; Rachel seemed to become very very anxious, she had never seen her mum in hospital before. Rachel quickly grabbed on to Ron's hand as a support line. Ron carried on walking still unsure what to say, until they reached Hermione's room. Hermione still lay in the same position as the day before. Rachel ran over to her mother jumped on the bed just to cuddle her and wished her to get better. This scene broke Ron's heart what could he do. Ron always had a problem with crying girls and now seeing his daughter cry broke his heart even more. Ron knew that if anyone had hurt his baby girl, ever he would kill them, luckily though this time the bastards who had done this to her mother were going to rot in Azkaban until they died.

The day didn't seem to go anywhere Ron kept looking towards his watch, it seemed like time had froze. Ginny walked into the room slowly to see if Ron was ok and to see if everything with Rachel had gone well. Ron led Ginny out of the room to explain everything that had happened the previous night between them, and how they got along. Ginny knew this wasn't the time to introduce herself to Rachel, so left leaving just Ron Rachel and Hermione alone together. Towards the end of the day Rachel still hadn't stopped crying, her eyes were blood shot her face was puffy red, Ron wasn't sure what he was going to do, he wondered if it would be okay to comfort her. Ron lifted Rachel from Hermione and sat on the chair beside the bed, just cuddling her whist stroking her hair. Ron could feel Rachel's body going in to hysterics, he maintained cuddling her until she feel peacefully asleep in his arms. By this time Ginny had left work to home, leaving Harry free to visit the hospital, but Harry wasn't expecting to see the sight of Hermione's daughter asleep on Ron. Harry walked into the room to be quite shocked.

"Ron is that Rachel?"

Harry whispered.

"Yes it is, I collected her from Hogwarts last night. I also need to talk to you but tonight probably isn't the right time"

Ron whispered back.

Just after these words were said, Harry looked at the sleeping Rachel and suddenly realized, why there was such a big secrete, about who the father was.

"Ron, is she yours?

Harry was unsure but the bright red hair, the facial expressions, the freckles they could undoubtedly only mean one thing!

"Yes she is, but I only found out a while ago, even Hermione hasn't told me yet, but there were clues, I figured them out and two people have confirmed it, Ginny who only found out shortly before me and McGonagall"

Ron looked so proud when he said yes that Harry didn't need to respond at all, he quickly had a quick look at Hermione before leaving the room, Leaving Ron to fall asleep as well.

"Ron, Rachel, what are you doing here"

Came the familiar voice of Hermione.

Quickly both Ron and Rachel awoke.

"Mum"

Hermione looked horrified, what was going to happen now, she was bound to lose Ron again.

"I should have told you both I'm so sorry. I made a stupid mistake"

Hermione was saying as tear's filled her eyes.

"No Hermione I was the stupid one it was a mistake I have regretted for many years and I don't blame you for not allowing me to know anything about Rachel. I have known for a while but I wanted you to tell me, after what happened yesterday I though it would only be right if I collected her."

Ron stated with tears in his eyes.

From the sounds that were coming from the Room, it alerted the healers, two healers came running into the room to make sure that everything was ok. Both healers after a while said that Hermione needed her rest but they could come back in the morning.

Everyone shared a teary goodbye before leaving the room.

Ron and Rachel went back to the hotel room, for a well needed shower and sleep.

The next morning approached and Rachel had some questions she wanted to ask Ron. Rachel asked if he thought they were going to stay together, and if they could live as a family. Ron answered but he was skeptical on his answers he explained that he wanted to live as a family, but it would all depend on how Hermione felt about it.

This seemed to settle thing between them, Ron didn't want to lye, and he was unsure if what he had just said, he should have considering that this was only a young child he was speaking to.

On arrival to Hermione's room in the hospital, they noticed that she was sat up drinking tea and reading a book. Rachel ran through the door first and quickly jumped on the bed and hugged her mum.

"Oh mum you look so much better; you didn't look very well yesterday"

Rachel spluttered.

"I'm fine now; the healers said I will be out by tomorrow so we can go home"

Hermione seemed quite pleased to be leaving the hospital.

Ron's face dropped, this would mean he wouldn't be able to see Rachel and Hermione. Ron sat down on the chair not talking at all; this became a noticeable factor after a few minutes.

"What's wrong Ron; you haven't said a word since you got here"

Hermione asked.

"Well I gathered that now your back to normal your be going back home and taken Rachel with you so I won't be able to see you as often"

Ron hoped this didn't make him sound like a child.

"You know I have to go home, I can't stay at Ginny's forever, and now Krum has gone I'm safe to return"

Hermione could understand why Ron was upset.

"Mum I don't want to go back there I want to see my dad more!"

Hermione realized that this wasn't going to be easy she couldn't just go back to the way things were, she loved Ron, but just didn't want to rush things. Ron also took note that Rachel called him dad, that was enough to make any grown man's heart melt.

"I have an idea why don't you move in with me I have a three bedroom house, with plenty of space move in with me even Rachel wants to!"

Rachel beamed, Hermione smiled.

"Can we mum oh please, mum please can we?"

Rachel pleaded.

"Uummm well I guess we could if you want us to?"

Rachel leaped on to the bed once more and kissed her mum before throwing herself of the bed into Ron's arms. Ron lifted up Rachel and span her around before quickly planting a sloppy kiss on Hermione's lips.

"Well I guess I'd better go and get things ready if you going to come home tomorrow."

Ron grinned. Everyone cuddled and kissed again before leaving Hermione to read her book in peace, As Ron and Rachel left hand in hand.

**Hei me again, hope you all liked it sorry about some of the spelling I'll check it as soon as I can, but I know if I didn't send it today it wouldn't be ready until next week. I hope you like the bit when Rachel and Ron met. I know some people would have been upset if they had met there dad for the first time but I didn't want Rachel to be to much like this because she had been waiting for it for so long. Anyway gotta go to work but please review I reply to them all. And oh yeah good luck England for Saturday we need a win fingers crossed. Take care all of you :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hei guys I am so sorry it has taken this long to update, I have been so busy, I have so nearly finished this story now I'm hoping for maybe 1 or two at a push more chapters. I hope its worth the wait, even I think this isn't the best chap I've ever written, anyway if I have any readers left out there please review its meant a lot.**

Chapter 18

Ron really wanted to make a good impression, to his daughter and Hermione. Considering neither of them had seen his house, he was thankful. The last time Ron went into his house was when he was collecting a few items he needed, before moving in to Harry's. Ron's house was very tasteful decorated but not well kept. Ron had left Rachel with Ginny while he went home to tidy. Ron was thankful that no one had come with him as the house stank, dirty washing was all over the place and there was mould growing of his dirty plates he hadn't managed to wash up. After a few spells the house was starting to look a lot better than it had before, the plates were washing themselves and the magical washing gadget was scrubbing his clothes. Ron then started to go through the rooms, one he used for an office surprisingly this room was tidy. The main bedroom need new sheets the one's he had been sleeping in were almost nine years old, even though they were old he loved them, but he knew that he now needed to buy some new ones. Finally the last bedroom in the house, Ron never used this room; it contained no furniture, and was in need of paint. Ron's next stop of the day would be Diagon alley to furnish his daughters room. Ron had a slight idea to what Rachel wanted, he had remembered one of there conversations. Ron new that Rachel loved the colour pink, so he knew that had to be the main theme of the room.

On return back from Diagon alley, Ron hoped that his choices were suitable enough for Rachel and Hermione. Ron raced up to Rachel's room; he wanted it to be completed first. Ron painted the wall's cream, and then painted glitter paint on top. Next he set up the bright white glittery wardrobes, then the bed. The bed covers were bright pink, to make the bed look extra pretty; Ron had brought a bright pink net to be hung around the bed, to make it look like a princess's room. Finally as he placed the huge pink forever friend teddy on the bed he knew he had done a great job, he just hoped Rachel would love it as well.

Ron walked around to Harry's house to collect Rachel and have a chat with them.

"So how's father hood treating you then mate?"

Harry asked as he opened the door to Ron.

"Well I haven't been with her that long but it's great, she's such a fantastic kid don't you think!"

Ron beamed.

"She is a great kid very helpful, not like any of mine!"

Harry stated, as they both laughed.

After a short chat, Ron and Rachel left, Harry's house. Ron was getting slightly anxious _what would she think of her room, I hope she likes it, I hope I didn't go over the top. _

Ron showed Rachel the down stairs first, hoping she liked it, before showing her upstairs, saving her room till last. Just as they stood outside Rachel's new room, Ron covered her eyes. Ron opened the door with his spare hand, helping her walk in slowly.

"Right then you can open your eyes now"

Said Ron, as he took his hands away.

"Oh my Merlin, it's great, I love it and Oh look its pink and oh Merlin, I have a new teddy"

Rachel was practically running around the room before she started running towards Ron, just as she reached Ron. Rachel did a flying jump into his arms, to give him an amazing hug.

"I love it thanks you so much, I love you dad"

Ron almost chocked over those last few words, Ron hugged her back as if it might be the last ever hug they would ever get.

"You're more than welcome princess"

Rachel set of exploring her new room, while chatting with Ron; she couldn't believe that almost all of her dreams had come true, obviously her biggest wish being meeting her dad.

"I was just thinking if there was anything that you might like to do today, anything you want I don't mind it's your choice"

Ron was thinking it might be flying or something along those lines.

"Well there is something I would love to do but you can't use magic, its muggle like you know. I would like to go to wet and wild!"

Rachel just hoped that her dad could swim.

"Ok let's go I'll get my stuff ready."

Within half an hour of knowing he was going swimming Ron was in the changing room, hoping that the trip would be plenty of fun.

Ron walked out of the changing room's waiting for Rachel, Rachel quickly grabbed Ron's hands and started pulling him up the stairs, and this wasn't something Ron was expecting where on earth was she taking him! On arrival at the top of the stairs, Ron realized, he couldn't believe he had to get in the rubber ring with Rachel sat on top of him.

Rachel started laughing at the slight of him trying to get in the ring. Finally they were both placed on top of the ring, as the light changed to green, Ron felt a massive push on his shoulder's, suddenly both of the were going round left right left right around a tube, extremely fast, Ron felt as though he was losing control, but knew that Rachel was enjoying herself, suddenly Ron saw the end, and couldn't quite figure out were they were going to suddenly plop, there was a 12 feet drop in to the icy waters below them. On reaching the surface of the water, Ron and Rachel burst out laughing, before going back on to the ride. Time was flying past both of them were having emeses fun. Suddenly there was noise that sounded like a siren. Rachel's face lit up, Ron wasn't sure what was going on until Rachel grabbed his arm and pulled him in to the pool. The water seemed to be going mad, waves we everywhere, it surly came as a surprise to Ron when he had his back to the wave machine, and got ducked by the wave. Rachel just laughed. Ron knew he was going to get her back by laughing so just as the wave was approaching he grabbed her by the waist and threw her right into the middle of it. As soon as he had done it he was unsure if he had done the right thing. Rachel came back to Ron and was still laughing, as she splashed Ron, he realized that he was doing well, he was bonding really well and quickly with his daughter, he was so proud of himself. After a few hours the whistle blew and it was time to leave. Ron helped Rachel get out the deep end, as he practically jumped out. As they departed the pool Rachel asked if she could see Lily to tell her about her day and how great it had been. Ron had no problem with this as he wanted to see Harry and Ginny, to tell them the exact same.

On arrival to Potter's house, lily came running out from the house, grabbing lily and running of to the back garden. Ron walked into the house as he normally did, to find Harry and Ginny in the kitchen. Harry at this point was cradleling there smallest daughter, who was crying after, getting in the way of her brothers fighting.

"So how's it going, Rachel seems very happy"

Ginny asked just as Harry was about to speak.

"Oh it's fantastic, we have had the best fun today, I've been to a muggle swimming pool, it had slides and a wave thing, and it was fantastic."

Ron said whist smiling.

"Sorry to break you bubble I have to say something, you know your going to have to speak to mum and dad soon, before she finds out another way!"

Ginny was trying to give him a slight pointer.

"Don't worry I have to speak to Hermione first that's all, but she'll know in a few days, just give me a while to get to know her first before mum butts in!"

Ginny just laughed at this comment.

Ron glanced at his watch before realizing how long they had all been talking for. Ron managed to call Rachel down stairs, just as they left. As soon as they got home they both chatted about there day before, Rachel went up to bed. Ron stayed downstairs, for a while before going up stairs, he was unsure if she had a before bedtime routine, and didn't want to get in the way. Ron noticed it seemed to be very quite upstairs, so he headed up himself, just checking that she was ok, but found her asleep in bed with her rabbit and new teddy bear. Ron though to himself, she's a sight for sore eyes and she is defiantly going to be hard work when she starts dating, as she's so attractive. Ron cleared that last though out of his mind, after telling himself that it wouldn't happen for many years would it? Before taking himself to bed.

Mid morning in Ron's house was ever so quite, nobody was awake. Ron and Rachel seemed to both have the knack of having brilliant lye ins. Both were totally oblivious to what the time was, neither of them was expecting the doorbell to ring. Ron woke up with a shock before realizing what was going on. Ron grabbed a pair of boxer's which were lying on the floor before answering the door.

"What on earth are you doing here; we meant to be picking you up later on"

Ron said to Hermione whist pulling her in for a hug and a kiss.

"Well I know what your sleeping patterns are like and I didn't want to wait until tomorrow!"

Both laughed at each other, before walking in to the living room.

"Where's Rachel?"

Hermione asked, she was unsure really what to say on the matter all she knew was that she had a lot of explaining to do.

"Oh I guess she's still asleep, she's such a great kid, we have had the most amassing few days"

Ron beamed.

Whist Rachel was still asleep; Ron gave the guided tour of his now to be there home. Hermione was quite impressed by the décor; it was very similar to her own. Hermione mentioned that before they did anything today that she wanted to speak to both of them, mainly her side of the story.

At last the whole family was seated together in the living room; Hermione knew that she had to do this.

"I know that Ron here had told you the story"

"Mum its dad not Ron"

Rachel corrected her.

"Yes sorry as your dad has told you what happened when we were younger I believe that you should hear my side of the story about what happened towards the end. As you know I went to see someone I used to classify as a friend. While I was there, I knew he liked me in more than a friendship way, but because he knew that I was dearly in love with Ron I mean your dad, and I was pregnant I thought he wouldn't make a pass on me. Obviously he didn't seem to take any notice of me, and planted a kiss on me which your dad witnessed. Your dad didn't see what happened properly so he went mad. You're probably wondering why I didn't tell you that I was pregnant, before I left to see him it's because I didn't find out until I was there. Anyway as I was saying your dad caught us, he said the most awful things, I understood why but it didn't help matters, because I was pregnant my hormones were going mad, I was in an emotional mess. So my pregnancy continued, I did think about telling you, but the time just didn't seem right. About a month before I gave birth to you I had to think about names. I wanted to speak to your dad even more at this point, but I was too stubborn to do so. Seeing as I wanted his input but couldn't face up to him, I decided to use the name Ron if it was a boy or Rachel if it was a girl. Rachel was the only name I could come up with which I like which began with the letter R."

Hermione blew her nose and wiped a tear from her eye. Ron lent over and placed her hand in his. Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out a rather old looking piece of parchment.

"This is you birth certificate, I have never shown this to you as you would have found out who your father was, and I couldn't face it"

Hermione opened up the birth certificate and there it was on the first line, Rachel Ginny Weasley. Then underneath that was Ronald Bilius Weasley as the named father.

"You see I always did want to tell you but as time went on it became harder to do so"

Hermione was still trying to stop tears coming from her eyes.

Ron looked in disbelief, he knew Rachel was his daughter but this piece of paper was proving it finally.

"I get it now that's what the sorting hat said to me. It said another Weasley I'll put you with the rest, but why is my surname Granger then?"

Rachel asked confused.

"It's not granger at all, that is my surname I couldn't have called you Weasley because, I wasn't ready to tell Ron."

Ron knew how hard this had been for Hermione to talk about this, he pulled himself towards Hermione and his daughter pulling them all together for there first family cuddle.

The family was embraced in this cuddle for quite some time.

"Do I have any grandparent's dad, I would like to know more about my family"

Rachel asked knowing there must be others.

"Yes there is there are so many of us your need everyone to wear a name badge. Firstly I have five other brothers all older, called Charley, Bill, Percy Fred and George. Then there's Ginny my only sister who you have met already, and you have two grandparents, Molly and Arthur"

Ron hoped this wasn't too much information in such a short space of time.

"When can I met them all I can't wait"

Rachel asked almost jumping from her seat.

"All in good time, you see it's not easy to get everyone together. The twin's Fred and George are on holiday at the moment, and then Bill is in France with his wife. Charlie lives in Romania with his wife and children he looks after dragons. My other brother Percy is a total waste of space and I haven't spoken to him in a very long time. The easiest thing I can do at the moment is arrange you to meet my parents and get Ginny's family around, if that's ok with you?"

Ron was wondering if had done the right thing saying she could meet them so soon, because the look he got from Hermione wasn't a great one.

"Really I can meet them, this is so cool. When can I meet them can we go today?"

Rachel asked excitedly

"Maybe not today my parents don't even know about you yet so I think we should maybe invite them around for dinner soon and then tell them"

Ron wasn't really quite sure if this would be the best time to tell them but when would be?

"That's a great idea telling them over dinner, we haven't really told them that we are an item yet, that's if we still are?"

Hermione was unsure if Ron still wanted to be together after there chat earlier on.

"Don't be silly, of course were still together I'm not planning on ever losing you again, to be honest if I thought I might I'd lock you away if your not mine your not anyone's!"

Ron and Hermione both laughed together before sharing a sloppy kiss.

"That's disgusting, get a room!"

Rachel said

Ron and Hermione just bust out laughing again.

"Think we better wait till later, its going to interesting not kissing in front of Rachel, or trying to hide it"

Hermione whispered.

"I hope it's more than a kiss later though"

Ron whispered to her back giving her a sly wink at the same time, which made Hermione smile.

"I have an idea, how about tonight we go out of a meal, and it will be our first family meal together"

Ron asked. Rachel nodded as Hermione broke out in a massive smile, before mentioning that she needed to go shopping for something to wear.

While Hermione was out shopping and Rachel was in the shower, Ron started to put his plan of a meal with his parents together. Ron was inviting, his parents and the potter's over for a meal the following evening. Ron had written a short letter to his parents.

**Mum and dad**

**I haven't seen you in a while and I was hoping you would come over tomorrow say 7 o clock , for dinner I have some very important news I have to tell you, **

**Please reply quickly. Ron**

After completing his letter to his parents, he decided that it would be better if he just told Ginny, considering she lived just down the road it seemed pointless sending a letter.

Rachel emerged downstairs with an old broom stick asking if she could go flying with her dad, she explained she wasn't very good but she wanted to get better. Ron was so excited that she wanted to learn to fly, and she had asked him.

Firstly Ron wanted to start from a very basic level. Ron knew that Hogwarts didn't train people well enough in the first year, all he can remember was saying up and the flying a few laps of the quidditch pitch. Ron wanted Rachel to be great so that she would be better than the rest.

Ron made Rachel stand next to her stick before making her say the word up. Rachel stood there for a few minutes trying but nothing was happening. Ron remembered from her letters that she always thought she couldn't do things, Ron new this was due to lack of confidence.

Ron walked behind her he put his hand over her eyes.

"Right what I want you to think of, is flying on your own, with the wind flowing through your hair. Keep your eyes closed. Can you picture it?"

Rachel nodded.

"Now with your eyes closed I want you to carry on thinking about this thought, then when you're ready say up!"

Nothing was said for a while; Ron even started to wonder what she was really thinking about!

"UP"

Rachel shouted, as the broom flew into her hand.

"I did it, I did it look look!"

Rachel shouted, as she was so surprised with herself.

"Well done, I knew you could do it you're a very bright witch!"

The flying lesson was going great, Rachel was learning so quickly. Ron was surprised himself how quick she was learning, he certainly hadn't learnt so quickly. After a while Ron threw a ball towards her, Rachel caught it the first time, Ron almost fell of his broom in shock. In the back of his mind he could see Rachel playing quidditch. Ron made Rachel come down lower to the ground so they could play ball while on there brooms, he didn't want her to fall of from such a height, just incase he was playing safe.

Ron knew that before Rachel went back to school he would buy her a brand new broom. Ron wanted to make up for everything he missed out of as a child, Rachel was going to have the best of everything, he could afford. Most of the day had past the sun was going in and it was getting dark. Hermione hadn't been home long, and was now preparing herself for the night out. Ron had already had a shower and was waiting for the girls. Ron had been waiting down stairs for around an hour already and he knew that Hermione still wasn't dressed; he decided to pop over to see Harry while he was waiting.

Ron found Harry outside clearing up all the toys the kid's had been playing with.

"Hei Harry, just wondered if you and the family could come over at 6.45 tomorrow night I'm going to tell mum and dad about Rachel and it would be great if you could be there!"

Ron asked.

"Yeah were be there don't worry, I'll tell Ginny you said earlier you know what she's like it takes her hours to get ready!"

Both men laughed.

"Tell me about it I've been waiting for Hermione and Rachel for over an hour and a half were going out for a meal! Anyway better get back incase there ready now!"

Ron laughed again. On the way back Ron knew his plan of saying 6.45 to Harry would work. Ron always told them to be earlier than they wanted to and Harry always told Ginny to be ready an hour earlier so they arrived about the time they should be there rather than hours late.

Finally the girls were ready, Normally Ron would have been pissed of he this was his mates being late, but seeing as it was his girls he didn't mind at all, even though his stomach was grumbling like a staved pig. All three flooed to a wizading restaurant near the riverside. This was one of the exquisite places Rachel had ever seen. Hermione could never have afforded to take Rachel to these sorts of places; money was tight when you're bringing up a child on your own. The newly formed family enjoyed an excellent meal while laughing and joking about things that had happened to them. To anybody who didn't know the family they wouldn't have guessed the problems they had all faced throughout the years. The evening ended very pleasantly Rachel was sent to bed as soon as they arrived home, leaving Ron and Hermione to have some time to cuddle up to each other.

The following evening had arrived much quicker that expected luckily everything was set for there guest to arrive. Hermione was fussing over how she looked as well as worrying on how molly and Arthur would react to her, subconusly she knew Arthur would take the news much better than molly but she was still scared. Rachel was very nervous herself but couldn't wait to meet some of her family. Ron didn't seem too bothered at all he was looking forward to introducing his family to his new chapter of his life. Harry and Ginny had arrived much earlier than expected, Ron knew Harry must have lied quite a bit about the time, due to the fact they were nearly 45 minutes early. Ron hoped that when Ginny saw Hermione she would help out with her nerves. Ron had never been good with nervous or upset women. Ginny noticed how nervous Hermione was, in a way Ginny was also nervous because she knew that her mother would find out that she knew before the rest of the family.

Time was catching up with them, it wouldn't be long before molly and Arthur turned up. Harry had already put the twins to sleep in Ron and Hermione's bed only leaving the three girls downstairs. Harry was hoping to get little Rose to sleep as well but she was proving to be far to alert. Jasmine never slept when she knew something was going on, and followed Harry around like a little lost sheep. Jasmine was a definite daddy's girl, Harry loved this mainly due to the fact only two of his five children where daddy's girls. Lilly was growing up now and was turning more into her mother than before and the boys knew that there mother was a soft touch so they didn't really leave her side unless they were up to something naughty.

Finally the unforgettable sound of the front door knocked. Ron walked over to the door, before giving a supportive look to Hermione. Molly quickly hugged her son looking at his in a slightly worried way, she was unsure why they had been invited over it wasn't like Ron to ask his parents around for a meal.

Molly noticed Hermione almost right away.

Hermione my dear how lovely to see you, I knew it, your back together aren't you oh were so happy aren't we Arthur"

Molly asked Arthur as she hugged Hermione.

"Yes we must certainly are, it's about bloody merlins time.

Arthur shook Ron's hand and slapped him slightly on the back as men seem to do.

Hermione gestured to everyone to sit down around the table, as Ron started to pour fire whiskey out for everyone.

Generally chit chat was spoken around the group before the main news was about to be announced. Luckily Rachel and Lily were playing upstairs to make matters easier. Rachel knew she was to stay upstairs until she was called down. Rachel understood that her parents had to explain what had happened between them first.

Just after they had finished eating, Ron asked the group to be quite as he and Hermione needed to speak to everyone. Ron when on to explain how they had fallen out and hadn't spoken for many years. Until the work field trips, which were now over. The moment had come for the meaning behind tonight's invite the big news!

"Because of the stubborn git I am and the female stubbornness that runs in Hermione, Hermione kept a secret from me! I am asking you especially mum not to judge. Hermione had a child my child"

Ron looked in the general direction of his mother.

"Pardon did I hear correctly you have a child, I mean Hermione you had his child? Ron why didn't you tell me I should have known how old is the child?

Molly asked trying to keep her cool. Arthur who sat next to molly didn't even mutter a word he was shell shocked.

"I didn't tell him, I was so upset, after the event what had happened I found out the time I went to see Krum, when Ron witnessed something incorrectly"

Hermione tried to help the situation out.

"YOUR TELLING ME"

"Mum calm down please, it's not as bad as it seems please I have thought about this a lot, and it's mainly my fault why I didn't find out for so long!"

"Molly I found out when I was over there, I told Krum he knew I was pregnant, I needed to tell someone and I couldn't tell Ron or Ginny or you when I found out because of the wedding and honeymoon etc"

Hermione pleaded.

"So how old is this grandchild then is it a boy or girl when can I meet eerr?"

"Her name is Rachel she shall be 12 in a few weeks, she has my hair and is totally beautiful, and she is upstairs playing with her best friend your other granddaughter Lilly!"

All this information was proving hard work, before this evening she had one less grandchild, but all along she had one before she knew it, molly took another swig from her glass of firewhiskey and pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Can I meet her?"

Ron didn't answer but ran up the stairs to bring Rachel down. The table remained in silence, no one knowing what to say to the next even though Harry and Ginny already knew. Molly had figured out that they knew but wasn't in the mood to ask how and when they found out.

Ron walked into the room holding Rachel's hand. Molly stood up from her seat and tried to hug Rachel. Rachel allowed her grandmother to give her a hug, but didn't say anything. As soon as molly had finished smothering her granddaughter, she noticed how much like Ron she was. Rachel had gone all shy and couldn't mutter many words together even though she was excited in meeting her grandparents.

The rest of the evening was going smoothly; the family seemed to fit together, Rachel became less shy and speak. Everyone was having a great time together. Ron stood once again.

"Everyone I have something I need to say."

Ron looked at Hermione quickly before he knelt down on one knee.

"Miss Hermione granger will do me the most amazing thing in becoming my wife?"

Ron looked up hoping she would say yes, as he held out a beautiful white gold diamond ring.

"Yes oh yes I will"

Ron jumped up from the ground and hugged her while spinning Hermione around in his arms. Before letting her land and placing the ring upon her finger.

Everyone was cheering and toasting the couple. Ron suddenly realizes he had left somebody out; Ron pulled Rachel up from her chair.

"Is this ok with you darling?"

Ron asked realizing he probably should have asked her earlier on in the day.

"Yeah its cool it really is"

Ron picked up his daughter and span her around in a similar fashion in which he had to Hermione.

Everyone in the room was cheering; everyone had wanted this to happen many years ago, but due to the past it hadn't worked out.

"About bloody time I've been waiting for this for nearly 13 years"

Harry shouted out will holding his glass in the air.

The evening seemed to past quite quickly. All the family had left to go home, Ron and Hermione alone. After sending Rachel to bed, Ron turned on his music gadget and played I'll make love to you by Boys2 men, hoping that Hermione would dance with him.

The newly engaged couple slowly danced around the living room until the legs couldn't carry on.

------------

Time flew right until early summer time, Rachel was now back at school and Ron and Hermione had both gone back to work. Both Ron and Hermione were planning there upcoming wedding outside of work. The wedding was planed to take place on the 20th July, only five days away. Rachel was due to finish Hogwarts on the 18th so it gave them two days or getting her dress ready as she was a bridesmaid.

Hermione wasn't really nervous about the wedding the only thing that worried her was if her dress needed to be made bigger. Hermione was now just over 3 months pregnant. Hermione was yet to tell Ron there news she had decided to wait until the wedding day as an extra surprise, for Ron. This time Hermione had not mentioned to anyone that she was expecting. Hermione had noticed herself that she had put on a little bit of weight. In the stage she was in, in her first pregnancy nobody would have noticed, but she gathered by having a child later on in life, your body likes to play tricks on you. Hermione also recalled that she wasn't even showing until the sixth month mark with Rachel. To everyone else Hermione looked as though she had put on a few pounds but people would just suspect she was happy and was settled.

---------------

Ron and Hermione left home early on the 18th to pick Rachel up from kings cross. Ron and Hermione decided to go there without Harry and Ginny even though they were best friends. Hermione wanted it to be just the two of them to pick her up. As they approached the platform the couple laughed about times when they were on the train, and all the things that had happened to them. From the distance the sound of the train puffed away, as the train got closer the noise became almost unbearable. As soon as the train pulled up the doors started to fly open. Rachel was one of the first of the train; she spotted Ron straight away because of his hair. Rachel began running right forwards them, until she leaped in to his arms and cuddled him, while also trying to fling her arms around her mother to.

The three got many looks, over half the parents there seemed to be jealous of the look of a close family, while they wished there families would be as close. Just as soon as they had collect all of Rachel's belongings they went to a near by café to floo back home.

That evening Ron decided to cook a large meal for everyone, which also meant that Hermione and Rachel could have a girly chat.

"Did you enjoy your term then, I got all the letters I was so surprised you have time to send them all"

Hermione asked her daughter while laughing.

"Yeah it was great, I love Hogwarts so much, but I'm glad to be home with my mum and dad"

Rachel replied sweetly.

The pair started talking about the wedding. Rachel asked if her mum would try on her dress, because she hadn't seen it yet. As soon as Hermione placed her white long dress which was covered in little crystals and beads, Rachel looked a little shocked.

"What is it? Don't you like it?"

Hermione asked which made her look like she was going to cry.

"No mum I love the dress but I can see your tummy, I've never seen you before with a little tummy it looks weird but I like it!"

Rachel replied. Hermione looked down at her stomach and wondered if anyone would be able to tell that she was pregnant Also realizing that the dress would indeed have to go back to the shop so they could add an inch more material.

"Well if I tell you something you have to keep this a secret you will be the only person who knows!

Hermione asked as Rachel nodded.

"Well your going to have a little brother or sister, I'm pregnant!"

Hermione said quietly.

"Oh Merlin mum this is so cool, can I look after it oh please?"

After a few second of silent Rachel asked.

"Why haven't you told dad, your not planning on going again I don't want to I like it here!"

Now Rachel looked as though she was going to cry.

"not at all I just wanted to get used to the news first and I needed time to think how to tell your dad, after all he didn't find out he had a daughter until you were nearly 12! I've decided to tell him on our wedding night. But you must not tell him. Another reason why I waited so long is because you're not meant to tell people you're pregnant before three months as its bad luck.

Rachel nodded at her mother and gave her a large hug before dinner. Rachel new this news was going to be hard to keep to herself but she really only had to keep it a secret for two days how hard can that be even when you're excited!

------------------

**Hei so there it is I have made it long because I haven't updated in ages please let me know what you think I'll answer everyone's review. I'll promise to write quicker next time.**


End file.
